Bakugan, Battle On
by Amber Is A Fossil
Summary: A new version of Bakugan with a new gang of Brawlers, a new villain, and new Bakugan! Full of adventure, danger, and most importantly, Bakugan Battles!
1. Let the Battle Begin

**Bakugan was my first anime, and I hated to see it go all those years ago. But, its new incarnation, Battle Planet, inspired me to write this story that I have been wanting to for a while. Now, for those of you who read my Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal story Chaos, Order, and Legends, I won't put that story on hold to make this one. Bakugan battles are WAY easier to write than Yu-Gi-oh! Duels, so it won't take too much of my time to write this story. If you're a Zexal fan, I suggest you read it! Now for this story, it is set in the universe of the Battle Brawlers and not the Battle Planet series. It is full of familiar and new Bakugan, as well as a new set of Brawlers, as well as some familiar ones. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let the Battle Begin**

_I know this is gonna sound weird...but one day my whole world changed... You see, strange cards started dropping from the sky, coming down like rain. At first we didn't know where they were all coming from or why...we only knew what they were more than just ordinary playing cards. And it was happening all around the world! From the highest North...to the farthest South...they landed everywhere!  
Together everyone, kids and adults, all of us collected the cards and invented a new wicked game called BAKUGAN! But that's when the power of the cards was revealed. Each one held its own battling beast which came to life when you threw it down! The battles were intense, and if you chose the wrong card, you lost it, and the beast inside. But that's only half of the story... Another bigger battle was taking place in a parallel universe called Vestroia..._

_My name is Alex. And together with my friends Maria, Tyler, Jason, Iris, Trey, and along with my twin sister Aria, we are…_

_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!_

It had been 6 months since the cards fell from the sky and the Bakugan game was created. Rules were established to make the game fair and fun for everyone playing, even ranking on the top battlers in the world, and the one standing at Rank 121 was Alexander Chase. He really loved the Bakugan game, especially the battles. He liked the intensity and strategy of the game. Alex was 13 years old, a brunet with a small ponytail in the back of his head, and had emerald eyes. He was wearing an open red jacket short sleeve with a black shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, red fingerless gloves, a red punk bracelet on his right wrist, and a red and white cap. He was heading home after winning a major brawl against a guy at his school today, bumping him up two whole rankings.

Alex burst through the door and headed straight for the fridge. After his snack he noticed his father, Richard, in his computer in the home office. Richard was a tall man who had blonde hair and a beard, plus blue eyes. "Hey dad. Where's mom?" Alex asked his father.

Richard turned around. "Oh, your mother's at the hospital checking on Aria's condition."

Alex's twin sister Ariana was in the hospital for the past five months. "So, how's her condition?" Alex asked his dad.

"Well, Hailey said your sister's charts are steady, and might be ready to come home in a couple weeks. But, we don't want to be too hopeful." Richard said, referring to that two months ago when Aria was in recovery from her illness, she took a drastic turn for the worst.

"I know. But, I really want her to come home." Alex then went up to his room and saw he had an e mail on his BakuPod. It was an invitation for a rematch from Even, the guy he beat earlier today. "Hmm, I guess I could go for another easy victory." Alex then opened his desk and pulled out his stash of Bakugan. "Okay, I could use my Serponoid, my Griffon, oh, and my Robotallion." Alex said as he chose his Bakugan.

He took his bike and rode all the way to Baymax City park. When he got there, he saw Even leaning on a park bench. "Look who showed up." Even said as he stood up.

"What, did you think I wouldn't show because it was too easy to defeat you last time?" Alex taunted.

"Oh your battle isn't with him." A voice said.

Alex looked, and behind Evan was a large man in his mid-twenties. "Who's that?"

"This is my older brother, Markus." Even said.

"So what, you brought your bother as back up?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm not here to back up my brother, I can take you on all by myself." Markus said.

"Oh really, well we'll see about that!" Alex then reached into his card case, as he did the water fountain turned on and a flock of pidgin flew by.

Both he and Markus pulled out a Field Card and they flipped them over. "Bakugan, Field Open!" They said this as their cards glowed, Alex's red, Markus's brown, and a hexagonal circle with the six attributes appeared under both of them as it rotated and times slowed around them until it stopped completely. The two of them were transported into the Battle Field. The two of them pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" They each threw out their Gate Card s onto the field, then the cards glowed and grew.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Markus held out a brown Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawel!" He threw it out onto the Gate Card, landing on his. "Bakugan Stand! Subterra Mantris!" The Bakugan popped open and on the field came a large mantis like creature.

"Woah, freaky!" Alex remarked as he saw the large bug. He activated his red BakuPod.

**Subterra Mantris: Power Level 290 Gs**

"Hmm, 290 Gs. I better go with my Serpenoid." Alex pulled out his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Serpenoid!" Alex threw out his Bakugan, and when it stood, a large red snake came out to play.

**Pyrus Serpenoid: 320 Gs**

"Battle!" Both Alex and Markus said. Mantris tried to slice Serpenoid, only to miss and was then coiled up by Serpenoid.

"Alright!" Alex said as his Bakugan was winning.

Markus then made an evil smile. "Gate Card open up! NOW!" His Gate Card then glowed brownish orange and then the ground slowly turned to sand and behind both him and Alex pyramids appeared.

"Oh no." Alex said as he knew that this was an Attribute Card, which boosts the power of Bakugan with specific attributes, in this case Subterra. Alex looked at his BakuPod and saw that Mantris was getting stronger.

**Mantris 290 + 120 = 410 Gs**

"Oh snap!" Alex said as Mantris broke free of Serponoid's coils and gave it a big slice of its blades. Serponoid then glowed red and turned back into a ball and flew back to Alex's feet.

Mantris cried victoriously and glowed as it too turned back into a ball and returned to Markus's hand as the ground returned to normal and his Gate Card disappeared. "Hah, and to think you were hot stuff."

"Oh, you defeated one of my Bakugan! You still have two left to defeat." Alex said.

"No problem. Gate Card Set!" Markus threw his second Gate Card on the right of Alex's first Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Markus threw his second Bakugan onto Alex's Gate Card. "Terrorclaw Stand!" Markus's second Bakugan was a large crab with huge claws.

**Subterra Terrorclaw 320 Gs**

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his second Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Robotallion!" Alex's Bakugan was a large humanoid robot.

**Pyrus Robotallion 330 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Alex said as he activated his own Attribute Card.

**Robotallion 330 + 150 = 480 Gs**

"With that I win this Brawl!" Alex said as his Robotallion power up as the field filled with fire.

Markus just laughed as he held up an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Magma Prominence!" He threw his card into the fire, then the fire disappeared and the ground turned to sand. "With this card, I can change any Gate Card's Attribute to Subterra! Meaning I now have the advantage!"

**Robotallion 480 – 150 = 330 Gs. Terrorclaw 320 + 150 = 470 Gs**

"Go Terrorclaw!" Markus's Bakugan pinned down Robotallion and crushed it, defeating it. Both Bakugan returned to their owners.

"Aw man!" Alex said as was down to his last Bakugan.

"Ha! You only have one Bakugan left!" Markus taunted.

"He, don't count me out just yet!" Alex said.

"Whatever, Bakugan Brawl!" Markus said as he threw his Terrorclaw onto his second Gate Card.

**Terrorclaw 320 Gs**

"Gate Card, Set!" Alex said as he threw his second Gate Card where is first one was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot his third and final Bakugan onto his own Gate Card. "Griffon Stand!" Alex's final Bakugan, despite the name, looked more like a chimera, with the lion head, goat back only scales not fur, and head of a snake for a tail, it also had large wings on its back and gave a ferocious roar.

**Pyrus Griffon 330 Gs**

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Markus said as he threw his third Bakugan. "Centipoid Stand!" Markus's Bakugan was a large centipede with two shields on its back and huge pincers.

**Subterra Centipoid 310 Gs**

Ability Card Activate! Attractor!" Markus said as his ability card glowed. The ground beneath Terrorclaw glowed and it sunk into the ground, then Terrorclaw reappeared next to Centipoid.

**Centipoid and Terrorclaw combined power 630 Gs**

"Ha! Good luck having an attribute boost to match that!" Markus taunted.

Alex smiled. "True, but that is not and Attribute Card! Gate Card Open! Character!" Alex opened his Gate Card, which showed a large picture of Griffon. Unlike the previous Gate Cards, which adds power based on attribute, but a Character Card boosts power base on the Bakugan's name.

**Griffon 330 X 2 = 660 Gs**

"Oh crap!" Markus said as Griffon powered up.

"Go Griffon!" Alex said as Griffon first picked up Terrorclaw, then dropped it on Centipoid, defeating both of them.

"Argh!" Markus grunted as his two Bakugan fell at his feet.

"Two birds with one stone, or more like two bugs with one Griffon!" Alex said as Griffon returned to his hand.

"All right, Bakugan Brawl!" Markus threw his final Bakugan onto his Gate Card, standing his Mantris.

**Mantris 290 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Griffon Stand!" Alex threw his last Bakugan onto the Gate Card.

"Gate Card Open!" Markus opened his Gate Card, another Attribute Card, turning the ground to sand.

**Mantris 290 + 100 = 390 Gs**

Mantris and Griffon battled, but Mantris was over powering Griffon. "Okay, how about this!" Alex held up and Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation Between Pyrus and Subterra!" The picture on the open Ability Card showed the Attribute Circle, high lighting the Pyrus and Subterra Attributes.

**Griffon 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

"What the-" Markus remarked.

"Hah! See, some Ability Cards rely on the opponents' Attribute! And since mine is Pyrus, it can gain a 100 Gs when battling a Subterra Bakugan!" Alex said as his Griffon powered up and took control of the battle.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate, Slice Cutter!" Markus activated his final Ability Card. Mantris's blades glowed and shot an X at Griffon.

**Griffon 430 – 50 = 380**

"Wow I'm impressed." Alex said sarcastically as he held his own Ability Card. "But you're not the only one with an ace. Ability Activate Fire Tornado!" Alex activated his last Ability Card, and Griffon then became surrounded by a, well, fire tornado which bounced the glowing X right off.

**Griffon 380 + 100 = 480 Gs, Mantris 390 – 100 = 290 Gs**

"Oh no!" Markus said as his Mantris became smothered in Griffon's flames, finally being defeated and went back to Markus's feet.

"Alright!" Alex said as his winning Griffon returned to him.

The field around them disappeared and they returned to the exact moment that they started when they activated their Field Cards.

Evan saw his brother on the ground next to his defeated Bakugan. "What's the matter with you?! You promised you could beat him!" Evan scolded his brother.

"Sorry bro, but his Bakugan were both figuratively and literally!" Markus defended himself as he picked up his Bakugan.

Alex smiled. "Your good, but good enough to beat me!" Alex said.

Later that night Alex was bragging about his victories to his online friends. "And then, I finished him off with my secret weapon; Fire Tornado, and finished him off! Man you should have seen me!" Alex ranted about his victory. "But, what do you expect when you test the best!"

"Whatever. I just checked the World Rankings and you're at 121!" Alex's friend Maria Saldona said. She was 15 years old, had pale-ish skin and red hair has was in a side ponytail she kept on the left side of her head, tied with a white ribbon, and had crystal blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt that drapes off her right shoulder, and a white miniskirt, and blue shoes. She also has a long necklace with several stars on it, as well as hoop earrings.

"What? I defeated two people in one day, so I must have moved up!" Alex pulled up the World Rankings and scrolled to his previous Rank and moved up, finally seeing his new Ranking of 117. "Hah! I'm at 117! Eat that Maria."

Maria grunted. "Whatever! You should hold your bragging until you are in the double digits." Maria said.

"Oh whatever!" Alex said, then giving Maria a raspberry.

"Oh that's real mature!" Maria said.

"Come on guys, moving up four whole Ranking in one day is a big deal!" Jason Tyner said. Jason was 17, the oldest in the group, with a Southern account, Texan specifically. He has curly light blond hair and silvery eyes. He wears a classic cowboy hat, a brown short sleeve shirt, orange bandanna around his neck, and he has blue jeans with torn knees and black cowboy boots

"I agree! The most I've ever come up was two!" Trey said. Trey at 10 years was youngest of the group, He has light colored hair, almost white, that covers his jacket collar and shimmering green eyes. He wears a white long sleeve jacket, white zipper pants shorts, and blue shoes, and the inside of his jacket is blue too.

"Well you live all the way up North so there aren't many challengers up there right?" Tyler Feris said. Tyler was 14, has light brown hair and keeps it short, his eyes are green like sea foam. He wears a collared blue t shirt, white pants, and black shoes. He wears thin rimmed glasses, and his shirt has a pocket with a silver pen in it.

"Are you saying that I won't make it to the high Ranking?!" Trey yelled.

"Oh no! I'm just saying that it might take a while." Tyler said.

"Oh but you won't, what with your traveling family, you will never run out of fresh Brawlers!" Trey yelled.

Just then, another person entered the chat room. It was Iris Shade. Iris was 16, is of Asian descent, has black hair with several green highlights, keeps it in a braid that starts on the top of her head and stops just below her waist, and keeps a fake feather in the hair tie at the end covering the tips of her hair. Her eyes are brown, and she wears a shoulderless long sleeve dark green shirt, and baggy tan shorts, and black shoes, also has light green wrist bands. "Sorry I'm late. Training was a bitch today." Iris said.

"Oh, and which of your twenty martial arts did you practice today?" Alex asked.

"I only know ten martial arts, and six sub categories, but today it was Dim Mak, the technique that involves immobilizing opponents by hitting their muscle and nerve pressure points, in some cases even kill." Iris said.

"Girl, seriously you know how kill a person with your bare hands like a hundred ways!" Maria said.

"109 actually, not including my weapons training." Iris said as if it was no big deal that she was a one woman killing machine!

"Well Iris, to catch you up we're discussing my moving up to Rank 117!" Alex said with enthusiasm.

"Oh that's cool!" Iris said.

"Alex, your mother's home!" Alex's father yelled.

"Guys, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow." Alex said.

"Okay, bye Alex." Maria said, so did the others.

Alex turned off the computer and walked down stairs to see his mother.

"Hey Alex." Alex's mother, Hailey, said. Alex looked like his mother with her brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey mom. How's Aria doing?" Alex asked about his sister.

"Well, she's been stable for the past few weeks so the doctors say she'll be able to come home soon." Hailey said to her son.

"That's good news." Alex said.

* * *

In another world, in another dimension, a battle was taking place in the realm of Vestroia, the home dimension of the Bakugan. It was consistent to six attributed worlds; Subterra, the earth element, Haos, the light element, Darkus, the dark element, Aquos, the water element, Ventus, the wind element, and Pyrus, the fire element.

In Pyrus, two dragons were arguing. The white one was flying when the red one flew in front.

"Wait Naga!" The red dragon said.

"Out of way Drago!" The white one, Naga, yelled.

"Why do you crave so much power? You know that absorbing too much will lead to your own destruction!" Drago yelled.

"Be quiet! You don't what it's like being born powerless! And I will do _anything_ to get it!" Naga said.

"I suspect that you are behind that human called Michael." Drago said. "What I would like to know is, where did you even find him?"

Naga laughed and held a card, a Gate Card, in his claws. "Do you know what this is?" He then threw the card, and a portal with the same design as the back of the card opened.

"A portal?!" Drago said in both shock and amazement.

"Yes!" Naga then flew into the portal. "It leads to the source of the power, at the center!" Naha said as the portal closed.

"But that means-?!" Drago said as he realized what Naga meant. "NAGA!"

* * *

On Earth, Alex was in the hospital visiting his sister, Aria. Aria looked like their father, with her blonde hair, which had a small braid on the right side, and her eyes were bright blue. You compare the two, not just appearances, but everything, and you couldn't tell the two were even siblings, much less twins. Although she was wearing hospital clothes, she did have a punk bracelet on her left wrist, like Alex's, only hers was purple.

"So you beat two guy yesterday, that's cool." Aria said. "I wish I could Brawl." She said as she held a Field Card in her hand.

"Aw don't worry! You'll be outta here soon! Till then," Alex pulled out a box. "I brought your Bakugan."

Aria pulled a smile. "Oh, thank you!" Aria said. "I collected these before…" Aria then frowned, referring to what landed her in the hospital. "Anyway, thanks. This will give me some time to work out strategies, so I can start Brawling as soon as I get out of here!" Aria said.

"Yeah, well I gotta get home." Alex said as he grabbed his backpack. "See you later. Oh, and come into the chat room tonight."

"Okay." Aria said as she opened her box.

On his way home Alex saw Evan and Markus standing in front of him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I heard from school your sister was that hospital, so we figured you would take this path." Evan said.

"Okay, but what do you want?" Alex said.

"What do you think?! A rematch!" Markus snapped.

"Are you sure wanna relive that defeat again?" Alex taunted.

"Just shut it and get to Brawlin!" Markus said as he drew his field card.

"Fine." Alex drew his Field Card.

"Bakugan Field Open!" They said as they flipped their Field Cards, with Markus's being purple instead of orange like before. Time froze and the field appeared. "Gate Card Set!" The two players set their Gate Cards, with Markus's card being purple.

"You're toast. Bakugan Brawl!" Markus threw his first Bakugan. "Darkus Jelldon Stand!" Markus's new Bakugan was a large purple/black jellyfish with multiple eyes.

**Darkus Jelldon 310 Gs**

"Wait, how you get your hands on a Darkus Bakugan?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, I'll use any attribute that I can to win!" Markus said.

"Okay, well, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan under Jelldon, landing it on his own Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Saurus!" Alex's Bakugan was a humanoid triceratops with armor like plates.

**Pyrus Saurus 290 Gs**

'While my Saurus is low on power, I just need to boost it with the Attribute Card, and my Saurus will trump any Bakugan he throws at me.' Alex thought to himself.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Markus threw his second Bakugan onto Alex's card. "Stand Darkus Siege!" His next Bakugan was a purple/black large knight with a spear that had a large blade at the end.

**Darkus Siege 320 Gs**

"Alright Gate Card Open!" Alex said as he opened his Gate Card, which created large flames, and powered up Saurus.

**Saurus 290 + 200 = 490 Gs**

"Okay Saurus, take out his Siege!" Alex said. His Saurus charged at Siege.

"Not so fast! Ability Card Activate! Dimension Four!" Markus used a Darkus Ability Card, which caused the flames to me smothered, cancelling the Gate Card.

**Saurus 490 – 200 = 290**

"Now my Siege has the upper hand!" Markus said as his Siege sliced Saurus, causing it to revert back to ball form.

"And that's that!" Markus said as his Siege returned to him.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shoot his second Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Serponoid!" Alex's serpent Bakugan stood and snapped at Jelldon.

**Sepronoid 330 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Markus opened his own Attribute Card, causing the field to go dark.

**Jelldon 310 + 150 = 460 Gs**

"Now crust that snake!" Markus said as his Jelldon tried to wrap its tentacles around Serponoid.

"Not so fast!" Alex held an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Backfire!" Alex tossed his glowing Ability Card am the Gate Card went up in flames, nullifying it.

**Jelldon 460 – 150 = 310**

"Now Serponoid!" Alex said. His Bakugan wrapped around Jelldon, squeezing it, defeating it.

"Argh!" Markus grunted.

"Alright, now we're even!" Alex said as his Serponoid returned.

"Not for long!" Markus said as they both threw down new Gate Cards.

* * *

Back in Vestroia, Naga had portaled out of Pyrus, and to the center of Vestroia.

"_Yes!_" Naga said. "I have reached the center of Vestroia!" Naga looked at the two Cores circling each other. "The two conflicting forces that keep Vestroia in balance; Infinity and Silence, Positive and Negative." Naga flew up to the Silent Core and started to absorb its energy. "This negative energy from the Silent Core feels good. I'm sure the Infinity Corse feels even better! And once I have both I'll-" Naga's body then became over flown with power, too much power. "Nooo! I didn't expect the negative energy from the Silent Core to be this great!" He was then pull face to face with the Core. "Nooo! Its absorbing _meeee_!" Naga was then absorbed into the Silent Core, and when he was, a large energy wave blasted from it.

The shock wave sent the Infinity Core, not just flying, but blasting! The Infinity Core broke through the dimensional barrier and went through a portal. Without the counter acting positive energy form the Infinity Core, the negative energy of the Silent Core was overflowing, and it affected all the Bakugan in Vestroia.

On Pyrus, Drago felt the negative energy. "What's happening?!" Drago looked up and saw that the area around his was transforming into cards. "Naga! This must be Naga!" Drago looked up, and saw that from the area that was turned into cards, and from it, a humanoid Bakugan with large claws, a Fear Ripper, charging at him. Drago moved and the charging Bakugan missed him, but then when it looked back at him, Drago realized it wasn't a Pyrus Fear Ripper. "Why is there a _Darkus_ Bakugan in Pyrus space?" The Fear Ripper charged again and again at Drago.

On Earth, in the middle of Alex's battle, shock waves were being felt. Alex looked up and all of the sudden, he was surrounded by flames. "What is this place?" Alex thought. He then looked and saw two Bakugan fighting. The red dragon one and him locked yes on one another. "What the?!" Alex said, then he was back in the battle he and Markus were having. "What _was_ that?!"

"Hey quit day dreaming!" Markus yelled. Both his Siege and Alex's Serponoid were battling. "Darkus Siege attack!" Markus commanded. His Siege tried to slice Serponoid, but misses. Then Serponoid slithered up Siege's staff and coiled around him. "What?!" Markus yelled as his Bakugan was now helpless.

"Not so confident now are you Markus! Command Card, Quartet Battle Activate, NOW!" Alex said. Unlike the Attribute and Character Cards, which boost a Bakugan's power, Command Cards have special effect, like the Quartet Battle Card. It adds one Bakugan from each player into the battle. "Get ready Markus, because a few more Bakugan have just been invited to the party!" Alex said as his Gate Card Opened.

In Vestroia, Drago and Fear Ripper were still battling. Then they glowed and were transported.

In the battle, new Ability Cards formed in Alex and Markus's hands. "Whoa, what is this?" Alex said. When the card stopped glowing, it opened and a Bakugan flew out and onto the Gate Card, same as Markus. Alex looked at the card's illustration and text. "'Booted Dragon'? Wait, isn't that a…a Dragonoid's Ability Card?!"

Alex and Markus's two new Bakugan rolled on to the Gate Card and opened up. When they Stood, Alex realized that they were the same two Bakugan from his vision. "Whoa! Those are the same Bakugan that I saw in my vision!"

"You must come to your senses!" A deep voice said.

"What the? Who said that?" Alex looked around for the source of the voice.

"Fear Ripper, snap out of it!" The voice said again.

Alex looked up. "Wait, was it you?" Alex said to the Dragonoid.

"Snap out of it! You can't win Fear Ripper!" Drago said to Fear Ripper.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me now?" Alex said.

Drago was face to face with Fear Ripper. "The negative energy of the Silent Core has taken over your mind!" Drago saw the savage look in Fear Ripper's eyes and kicked him away. "You leave no choice! Boosted Dragon!" Drago spat a fire ball at Fear Ripper, ending the battle.

Time started again and Markus was on the ground picking up his defeated Bakugan. "Mark my words kid, your days are numbered!" Markus ran off with Evan behind him.

"Just, what was that?" Alex said as he looked at the Dragonoid in his hand.

That night Alex was sitting on his bed holding his new Bakugan. "Come on talk to me! Please!" Alex said to his Bakugan, but no response. "This is too weird. I could have sworn I heard it talk, right?" Alex put his Bakugan up to his ear, but nothing. "Oh man, I must be losing it. But I'm sure I heard it talk. And that vision." Alex shook his head. "Ah, whatever. Well, since this is a Dagonoid, I'll call you Drago!" Alex said to his Bakugan as he put it on his window sill. "Well, better go check on my friends. Man, can't believe I thought I heard it talk." Said as he walked to his computer.

Once Alex stared his computer, he saw that all five of his friends were online, but not his sister. "Oh Alex you're finally here!" Tyler said.

"Hey guys. Oh, you're not gonna believe this! See today I had a rematch against Markus, and got a new Bakugan, a Dragonoid, during the battle!" Alex said.

"Awesome man!" Jason said.

"Wait, so you just got a new Bakugan right in the middle of the Brawl?" Iris asked.

"Oh yeah! And get this, I thought I heard it talk!" Alex said.

"Wait, you heard your Bakugan speak too?!" Maria asked.

Alex was shocked. "Hold on, are you saying someone else heard their Bakugan speak too?" Alex grew curious.

"You're kidding right? It's all over the web!" Trey said.

Alex looked it up, and sure enough, dozens of people are claiming that their Bakugan spoke to them. 'Wait, so it did _talk_!' Alex thought. He then looked at Drago. "Maybe there to the Bakugan than we originally though!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, well, what did you think?! Even after 12 years it still has a loyal fan base, present company included! I love this series more than the new one, mostly because the Battle Planet ones are way too mech for me. They enter more Mechanical Bakugan territory that those like Robotallion or Laserman. But I also miss the Ability Card cut ins. And a personal note, my first Bakugan was actually a Fear Ripper! A Ventus, but still a Fear Ripper. Many more Brawls to come! Until next time, Bakugan Brawl!**


	2. Wreaking Havoc

**Hello my readers! Wasn't that a fun first chapter? Like the Brawlers series, this is when we see the main villain. Read to find out more!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wreaking Havoc**

It had been two days since Alex found his talking Bakugan. While Maria was happy for him she wanted a talking Bakugan as well. She tried every one of her Bakugan none of them spoke. She was on her to school when she was trying again with her Terrorclaw. "Oh come on, how is it that Alex's Bakugan could talk but you can't?" She stopped in the parking lot as she kept on poking her Bakugan. "Argh! If you're in there say something!" Maria then felt a large gust of wind. "What the?" She said as it got stronger. When it stopped, Maria heard some twigs snapping. She turned around and saw a girl.

Her attire consists of a high collar long dark purple-colored jacket with gold pins over the folded cuffs and had black fingerless gloves. Under her coat, she wears a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, a purple diamond on her shirt, black dress pants and light purple knee-high boots. But her most striking feature was her mask. It was a silver masquerade mask with gold markings, and instead of eyes holes, there were light blue lenses covering her eyes, over all making her face a mystery, as well as her age, but based on height she seemed to be a teen. Also she had snow white hair with some bangs covering her mask and her hair went down to her waist, also she wore purple lipstick. She then held a Field Card up to her face.

"A battler?" Maria said, seeing the card. "Are you challenging me to a battle?" Maria asked the masked girl, who didn't respond. "Well, if you are, I accept!" Maria then held up her own Field Card. "Didn't catch that name of yours."

"That's cause I never gave it." The girl said. "Call me Havoc."

The two of them activated their Field Cards, then the battle field opened. "Gate Card, Set." The two girls set their cards, Havoc's purple, Darkus, and Maria's yellow, Haos.

Havoc then pulled out a card with a skull on it, and dropped it, then it got absorbed into the field and dark ripples spread from where it landed. She then held her right arm up where there was a launcher device strapped on. "Bakugan, Brawl!" She then swung her arm and a Darkus Bakugan shot out. "Reaper Stand." The Bakugan stood on Havoc's card. The Bakugan stood up and true its name it looked like a Grimm Reaper with a huge scythe.

**Darkus Reaper 370 Gs**

Maria looked at her BakuPod and gasped. "Whoa, 370 Gs as a _base_ power?!" Maria exclaimed. 'Okay, so if I throw down my Haos Robotallion and use Robotallion Enforcement card, I can really amp up my power.' She thought. She took out her Robotallion and shoot it. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Robotallion, Stand!" Her Bakugan landed on Havoc's Gate Card, and her humanoid robot stood.

**Haos Robotallion 330 Gs**

"Ability Activate, Robotallion Enforcement!" Maria threw her card at Robotallion, who powered up.

**Robotallion 330 + 50 = 380 Gs**

"Alright!" Maria said as her Bakugan powered up.

Havoc just smiled. She then snapped her fingers and her Gate Card opened, a Darkus Attribute Card.

**Reaper 370 + 200 = 570 Gs**

"Oh crap!" Maria said as it went totally dark, not even seeing her Bakugan defeated, but heard a strange noise. When the darkness cleared, Maria saw Reaper returning to Havoc, but didn't see Robotallion anywhere. "Robotallion?" Maria looked around didn't see her Robotallion anywhere.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc shot Reaper again, this time onto Maria's card.

**Reaper 370 Gs**

"Okay, let's try this! Gate Card Set!" Maria set her second Gate Card where Havoc's Gate Card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Maria shot her second Bakugan onto the same card as Reaper. "Haos Falconeer Stand!" A humanoid falcon warrior flew into the sky.

**Haos Falconeer 310 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Maria activated her own Attribute Card and the ground turned to light and large crystals formed on the battle field as well as balls of light.

**Falconeer 310 + 150 = 460 Gs**

"Now Falconeer take out Reaper!" Maria said as her Bakugan charged towards Reaper.

Havoc smiled and pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate, Grand Down." The Ability Card glowed and she dropped it on the ground where it got absorbed and large purple creaks from where the card was spread all throughout the field, destroying the light.

**Falconeer 460 – 150 = 310 Gs**

"Oh no." Maria said as her Bakugan lost power. Reaper flew into the sky, took his scythe and sliced falconer. However, instead of Falconeer returning to ball form a portal opened, making the same noise Maria heard when her Robotallion was defeated, behind it and Falconeer fell in, then the portal closed. "Falconeer!" Maria yelled. She turned to see Havoc smiling as Reaper returned to her. 'Just what the Hell is happening? This is just a game!' Maria thought.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Havoc shoot Reaper onto Maria's second Gate Card. "Reaper Stand!"

**Reaper 370 Gs**

Maria held her Terrorclaw in her hand. "Okay Terrorclaw, Bakugan Brawl! Terrorclaw Stand!" Before her Bakugan could Stand she activated an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation of Haos and Darkus! A Haos Bakugan can spike its power level by a hundred Gs against a Darkus Bakugan."

**Terrorclaw 320 + 100 = 420**

"And for good measure, Gate Card Open!" Maria opened her Attribute Card, and light once again surrounded the field.

**Terrorclaw 420 + 100 = 520**

"Good luck beating that power house!" Maria said with confidence as her Terrorclaw was ripe with power.

Havoc just smiled. Reaper turned to her and she looked up at him. Havoc pulled out a Special Ability Card. "Ability Activate; Reaper of the Chaos." Reaper then swung his scythe in the air and stabbed the blade end into the ground and sent a shock waves that destroyed the light and sent Maria on her butt. Maria looked at her BakuPod and couldn't believe what she saw.

**Terrorclaw 520 – 100 – 50 = 370 Gs, Reaper 370 + 50 = 420 Gs**

"No way!" Maria said as she saw that not only her Gate Card was nullified, but 50 Gs was transferred to Havoc's Bakugan.

Havoc laughed. "Reaper of the Chaos is an Ability unique to my Reaper. It nullifies the Gate Card, _and_ transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Reaper. Now end this my pet!" Havoc said to her Bakugan. Reaper pulled out his scythe and slashed Terrorclaw down the middle.

The portal opened and Terrorclaw fell through, just like Falconeer and Maria assumed her Robotallion meet the same fate. "No, Terrorclaw!" Maria said as the portal closed. The Brawl was over, and the field disappeared. "I WANT MY BAKUGAN BACK YOU MOTHER- " Maria then saw no sign of Havoc. "What the?" She stood up and looked all around, by the masked lady was gone.

* * *

Alex was half way through school when one of his classmates approached him.

"Hey Alex." The guy said.

"Oh, hey Chris." Alex said.

"So is it true? Does your Bakugan really talk?" Chris asked. Chris was a nerdy kid with large glasses.

"Oh, well…" Alex pulled out Drago from his jacket. "This is the one that talked, but I haven't heard anything from him since, nor has anybody else's." Alex said.

"Well, is it true that that Dragonoid just appeared to you when you had that rematch with Evan's older brother?" Chris asked.

"Yes, he did." Alex said. "Wait, how do you know about the rematch?"

"Dude, it's all Evan talks about! He swears that his brother will get his revenge against you!" Chris informed him.

"Oh really? Well he can try, but Drago and I will beat him again!" Alex said, holding Drago out.

'Argh, this human is really getting on my nerves!' Drago thought.

"Yeah, with a Dragonoid, I can't lose." Alex said.

'Ugh.' Drago thought.

* * *

After school Alex first went by the hospital to check up on his sister, then went home and headed for the computer. "Alright, logging on." Alex pulled up the chat room, and the chat screens showed up. "Hey guy-"

"FINALLY!" Maria's chat screen took up Alex's full screen, and the shock sent him flying.

"Hey, what gives?!" Alex said while standing up.

"Well, we've been waiting for over an hour!" Maria said steamed.

"Hey, you all know that I see Aria this day of the week, so don't blame me!" Alex yelled as he sat back in his seat.

Maria's screen went back down to normal size. "Sorry I yelled, it's just I got my butt kicked by that b-" Maria saw that Trey was watching. "-crazy masked lady in a Brawl today."

Trey frowned. "Guys. Come on! Don't censure stuff for me!" Trey complained.

Alex ignored Trey and looked at Maria. "So who was this masked lady anyway?" Alex asked.

"Dude, have you not been on the web at all day?" Tyler said.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Well, apparently this gothic masked lady named Havoc is challenging battlers and winning like crazy!" Iris said.

"Is that who beat you today?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she stole my precious Terrorclaw, Falconeer, and Robotallion." Maria said.

"What do you mean by she stole them? Did she take them from you?" Alex said.

Jason spoke up. "Well, see what this lady does is once she beats a Bakugan, a portal opens and the defeated Bakugan falls through and they're never seen again!"

"Whoa, for real?! They just disappear?!" Alex said, freaked out by this.

"But that's not the weird part." Iris said.

"How is that not the weird part?" Alex asked.

"Well, this Havoc lady, aptly named, just pops up anywhere in the world at any point! Like not even an hour after Havoc battled Maria, she battled some of the battlers over here on the west coast!" Tyler said.

"But, Maria and I are over on the east coast! How can she just get from east to west so quickly like that?!"

"Oh there's more!" Iris said. "Havoc's not just hopping from coast to coast, but also entire continents! I mean, I'm here in Japan, and some of my sparing partners Brawled Havoc, and two hours later she was battling Brawlers is Australia!" Iris said.

"Oh God!" Alex said. "Man this lady gets around!"

"Yeah, and everyone's talking about her!" Trey said. "Every chat room and Bakugan website I visit is just filled with this lady! She's causing real havoc here, what with her taking people's Bakugan and all!"

"Well, if is Havoc is wreaking it, then I'll put a stop to her once and for all!" Alex proclaimed, causing everyone to gasp.

Aria then signed online. "Hey guys, sorry, I'm late!" Aria then saw the look on everyone's face. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Well, your brother's gonna challenge Havoc!" Maria said.

"WHAT?!" Aria yelled in shock. "Bro, have you _finally_ gone insane?!"

"What's the big deal?" Alex asked.

"Are you serious?! Do you not even know what she's Ranked at?" Aria asked.

"Uh no. What does that have to-"

"The woman's Ranked Number One!" Aria said.

"WHAT?! You've gotta be joking!" Alex said, couldn't believe the news. He checked his BakuPod for the latest Rankings, and sure enough, at Rank 1 there was a picture of a masked lady next to it. "How is that possible?! She _just_ showed up!"

"Have you not be listening to us Alex?!" Jason exclaimed. "Despite Havoc only showing up today, she's Brawled over half the Battlers on the planet!"

"Yeah, so you might wanna rethink your plan to battle Havoc." Tyler said. "Don't forget, if you lose, you'll lose your Bakugan too!"

"So what?!" Alex said. "This creep Havoc needs to be stopped, and with Drago here, there's no way I can lose!" Alex help Drago in his hands.

Later that night, Alex was filming an invitation to post online to challenge Havoc to a Brawl. "Okay, here goes." Alex cleared his throat. "I know you're out there Havoc, and I hereby challenge you to a Bakugan Battle! You made this personal when you stole my friend's Bakugan! So you better not get comfortable what that Number 1 Ranking because I'm taking it when I beat you!" Alex said in a tough voice.

"Hah! What a joke!" Drago said as he opened.

"Hey quiet! I'm just trying to draw the creep out!" Alex then realized something. "Whoa, wait, did you just talk again Drago?!" Alex said.

"Listen to me human…" Drago then folded back up and rolled in front of Alex. "I'm not a toy! In your world, you only see us Bakugan as mere trinkets for your pleasure. Is this all just a game to you?" Drago said.

"Well yeah. I mean, Bakugan is the greatest game in the history of forever!" Alex said. "I mean, it's such a rush, especially when I win! What are you saying Drago, you don't like to battle?" Alex asked Drago.

Drago then returned to a ball. "Bakugan isn't just a game…" Drago said.

"What is he talking about? Is there more Bakugan than battling?" Alex thought.

* * *

That night Aria was on her computer looking at the new about Havoc when she came across her brother's video.

"Listen Havoc, I know you're out there! So I hereby challenge you to a battle! And I'm really good! I'm so good that me and my Dragonoid are gonna blow that mask of yours right off your face! The name's Alex Chase and this is what's gonna happen; tomorrow afternoon at 3:30, under the highway bridge on Elmore Street in Baymax, that's when it's going down! So you better show up if you know what's good for you! Do I make myself clear Havoc?" Alex said in is video.

Aria laughed. "Does he really think that'll draw that woman out?" Then, a Bakugan jumped on her shoulder.

"I don't know, if was her, I would take him out now! Dragonoids are one of the most powerful Bakugan species. Even though she's Rank Number 1 in your world, with your brother's Dragonoid, that could end soon." The Bakugan said.

"Well I hope Havoc doesn't take Alex's challenge. I know Alex really treasures him new Bakugan, and Alex will be crushed if he loses his Dragonoid like Maria did when her Bakugan were taken." Aria said.

* * *

The next afternoon Alex was on his way to the highway bridge. "Excuse me! Coming through!" Alex said as he rushed through crowds of people. "Alright, it's 3: 28." Alex said as he reached the bridge, he then saw that there was a person waiting for him.

"So you showed up punk!" The person said, it was Markus.

Alex then fell down. "OH NOT YOU AGAIN! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Alex yelled, then cooled down. "Now won't you beat it?" Alex said as he tried to shoo him away with his hand.

Markus grunted. "Argh! Hey, I demand revenge for what you've done to me! People are laughing at me for getting beaten by a twerp like you! Now pull out your cards, and let's get this battle underway!" Markus pulled out his Field Card.

Alex pulled a face. "Man this is such a waste of my time." Alex reached for his Field Card. "Well, might as well get this over with."

"Bakugan, Field Open!" The two of them said as the Field opened and time froze.

"Gate Card Set!" They set their cards, this time Markus's Gate Card was green.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Markus shot a green Bakugan onto his Gate Card. "Ventus Gargonoid Stand!" When his Bakugan stood, it shot up into the air and spinned rapidly, then revealed itself to be a green gargoyle.

**Ventus Gargonoid 300 Gs**

"Wow, a Ventus Bakugan!" Alex said. "But makes no difference if its owner is a loser!"

"Just shut up and shot your Bakugan already!" Markus said.

"Don't be in such a hurry to lose!" Alex said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Markus yelled.

Alex continued to smile as he pulled out a Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shoot his first Bakugan. "Saurus Stand!" Alex stood his Pyrus dinosaur like warrior.

**Pyrus Saurus 290 Gs**

Markus smiled. "Ability Card Activate! Blow Away!" Markus threw out an Ability Card that caused a tornado to blow Saurus to Gargonoid's Gate Card. "Now Gate Card Open!" Markus opened the Attribute Card and the field turned to wind.

**Gargonoid 300 + 50 = 350 Gs**

"Go Gargonoid! Take out that Saurus!" Markus said as Gargonoid rushed towards Saurus.

"Not so fast! I activate Saurus Glow!" Alex tossed his Ability Card an increased Saurus's power, but not by enough.

**Saurus 290 + 50 = 240 Gs**

"Argh, not enough!" Alex said as his Saurus was defeated and Gargonoid returned to Markus.

"Hah! One down!" Markus said. "Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid Stand!" Gargonoid stood once again.

"Gate Card Set!" Alex set his card where Markus's card was. "Let's go with Pyrus Serponoid! Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan onto his first Gate Card. "Serponoid Stand!" Alex serpent Bakugan stood on the card.

**Pyrus Serponoid 330 Gs**

"Okay, Gate Card Set!" Markus threw his Gate Card next to Alex's second Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Markus shot his Bakugan on his Gate Card. "Gargonoid Stand!" Markus's gargoyle appeared on the card.

**Gargonoid 300 Gs**

"Okay Drago you're up! Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot Drago onto his second card. "Dragonoid Stand!" When Drago stood on the card he appeared in a ball of fire as he was freed from his ball prison. "Ah, when he releases me I'm free to move around in this world."

**Drago 340 Gs**

"Oh man that Dragonoid again! Well no matter! Bakugan Brawl!" Markus shot another green Bakugan onto Serponoid's card. "Stand Ventus Bee Striker!" Markus's second Bakugan was a large wasp with a huge stinger.

**Ventus Bee Striker 340 Gs**

"Go Bee Striker! Take out that snake!" Bee Striker headed straight for Serponoid.

"Alex smiled. "Gate Card Open! Energy Merge!" The Gate Card Open, it was a Command Card and power from Bee Striker was being transferred to Serponoid. "Energy Merge is a Gate Card that takes a 100 Gs from the Bakugan that was shot last and gives it to the Bakugan that was shot first!"

**Bee Striker 340 – 100 = 240 Gs, Serponoid 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

Serponoid then coiled around Bee Striker, crushing it.

"No!" Markus said as him Bakugan was defeated.

"Alright!" Alex said as Serponoid returned to him. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex reshot Serponoid, this time on Gargonoid's card.

**Serponoid 330 Gs**

"Go Serponoid!" Alex said as his Bakugan slithered towards Gargonoid.

"Hold it! Gate Card Open! Phantasm!" Markus's Command Card opened, turning Serponoid to stone.

"What the?!" Alex said as his Serponoid was now a statue. "Ability Card-" Alex stopped when he saw that his Ability Card was locked with a strange energy. "What's going on?!"

Markus laughed. "How'd you like that? Phantasm's a Gate Card that freezes all the opponent's Ablities and takes away a 100 Gs from the opponent's Bakugan!"

**Serponoid 330 – 100 = 230 Gs**

"Oh no!" Alex said as his Serponoid was totally helpless. Gargonoid spun around, creating a tornado behind it, defeating Serponoid.

"HA! How's if feel to be totally useless?" Markus said as his Bakugan returned to his hand.

Alex saw Serponoid rolling towards his feet, then pulled out an Ability Card. "How's this for usless?! Ability Card Activate! Fire Wall!" Alex threw the card as it caught fire, then the card circled Drago until he was surrounded by a large wall of fire. "How do you like that?! Fire Wall's a Pyrus move that decreases the opponent by 50 Gs! So your Bakugan will be at a disadvantage!"

Drago then looked "But this ability is useless against a Bakugan with the wind attribute." Then Drago folded his wings and stood on the ground.

"Hey Drago, what are you doing?!" Alex asked. "Come on, we're right in the middle of a battle!"

"I do _not_ take orders human!" Drago said.

"Drago we don't have time for this!" Alex said.

"Gate Card Set!" Markus set his third Gate Card next to Alex's. "Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid Stand!" Markus's Gargonoid stood on his Gate Card.

**Gargonoid 300 Gs**

Since Alex had no more Bakugan to shot, Markus got to shot again. "Time to finish this! Bakugan Brawl!" Markus shot out his Bakugan. "Ventus Atmos Stand!" Markus's Bakugan was a large falcon like creature with a large wing span.

**Ventus Atmos 350 Gs, - 50 (Due to Fire Wall) = 300 Gs**

"Alright! Not so powerful now huh!" Alex taunted.

"Hey I might be low on power now, but just watch!" Markus pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Typhoon Chase!" Atmos then glowed and blew large gusts of wind, destroying the Fire Wall.

**Ventus Atmos 300 + 100 = 400 Gs**

"Awh man! He destroyed the Fire Wall!" Alex said. "Gate Card Open!" Alex opened the Attribute Card, covering the field in fire.

**Drago 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

"Go Drago!" Alex said as his Bakugan powered up.

"Hold it!" Markus held his final card. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation of Ventus and Pyrus!" Markus threw the card at Atmos, who then glowed vigorously.

**Atmos 400 + 100 = 500 Gs**

"Go Atmos!" Markus told his Bakugan as it blew a large tornado at Drago.

"Hold it bud! Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!" Alex activated Drago's ability.

**Drago 440 + 100 = 540 Gs**

Drago spat a fire ball up at the tornado, breaking it apart and roasting Atmos. "Alright Drago!" Alex said as Drago returned to him.

"No problem, this is why I sent Gargonoid out first! I knew Alex would use his last Ability Card to defeat Atmos, so with no Ability Cards left, my Gargonoid's victory is assured." Markus thought.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot Drago onto Gargonoid's card. "Drago Stand!" Drago stood on the card.

"Gate Card Open!" Markus opened his Gate Card and the field filled with wind.

**Gargonoid 300 + 100 = 400 Gs**

"GO GARGONOID!" Markus said as his Gargonoid headed towards Drago, who kicked it back. "What?! How did he deflect that attack?!" Markus yelled as he looked at his BakuPod.

**Dragonoid 440 Gs**

"WAIT, how is that Dragonoid's power level up when you couldn't have used an Ability Card?!" Markus shouted.

"Well, I _did_ use an Ability Card." Alex said with a smirk.

"What?! You cheated?!" Markus said.

"No I didn't. See, I didn't use more than three Ability Cards."

"Okay, you're really starting to get on my nerves?! How could you bump up your Bakugan's power with an Ability Card but didn't use one?!" Markus yelled impatiently.

Alex laughed. "It's simple! See, the Boosted Dragon doesn't just boost Drago's power during that battle, but also for the rest of the game!"

Markus gasped. "I'm toast!" Markus said as Drago blasted Gargonoid, causing Gargonoid and Markus to lose the battle.

The battle was over and the field disappeared. "And three times the charm!" Alex said with Drago in his hands.

"This isn't over! One day I will beat you!" Markus said running off.

"Man, that guy is _seriously_ messed up! Right Drago?" Alex talked to Drago, but he didn't talk back. "Argh, why won't you just-" Alex then felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingling. He turned to an open tunnel.

"I'm looking for Alex Chase." A female voice said.

"Is that you Havoc?" Alex asked.

Footsteps could be heard from the tunnel getting closer. Then the source of the voice came out, and it was Havoc.

"Well, you decided to show up! Now I get to put a face to the name, or rather a mask to the name. So Havoc, why've you been stealing people's Bakugan?" Alex asked in an aggressive tone.

Havoc just laughed as she held a Field Card to her face.

"So, what's your answer?!" Alex said, growing impatient.

"This is my answer; Field Open." Havoc said as she flipped her card.

"Okay, Field Open!" Alex said as he flipped his card.

Time stopped once more as the Field opened and each player set their Gate Cards.

Havoc then dropped a card with a skull on it, just like when Maria battled her, the cards was absorbed into the ground and sent a dark wave through the battle field. "Your move." Havoc said.

"Was that some kind of Ability Card?" Alex said. "Well, I guess I should throw out my Serponoid out first." Alex pulled out his Serponoid. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot his Bakugan onto his card. "Serponoid Stand!" Alex's serpent Bakugan stood on the card.

**Pyrus Serponoid 330 Gs**

Havoc placed a Bakugan into the shooter on her arm. "Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc shot her Bakugan. "Reaper Stand!" Once her Bakugan stood on the card, it appeared in a ball of darkness, standing as a tall skeleton Grim Reaper.

**Darkus Reaper 370 Gs**

"Oh man that Bakugan's strong! But not as strong as this! Gate Card Open!" Alex opened his card and the field filled with fire.

**Serponoid 330 + 300 = 630 Gs**

"Okay Havoc, let's see you trump that move!" Alex said with confidence.

Havoc smiled. "Ability Card Activate; Dimension Four." Havoc held the card up as it glowed, getting rid of the flames, nullifying the Gate Card.

"Oh no!" Alex said as he faced that card before.

**Serponoid 630 – 300 = 330 Gs**

Havoc laughed as Reaper headed towards Serponoid with its scythe.

"Serponoid!" Alex yelled as his Bakugan was defeated, but instead of returning to ball form, a strange noise could be heard as a portal opened and Serponoid fell through and after it did the portal closed. "Oh no." Alex said.

"What incredible power." Drago said while still in a ball.

"Okay, Gate Card Set!" Alex set his card where his first one was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot his second Bakugan onto Havoc's card. "Pyrus Gargonoid Stand!" Alex's red gargoyle flew onto the field.

**Pyrus Gargonoid 330 Gs**

"Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc shot her Bakugan onto her own card. "Reaper Stand!" Havoc's Bakugan stood on the card.

**Reaper 370 Gs**

"Ability Card Activate! Fire Judge!" Alex threw the flaming card at his Bakugan, who became swallowed in the fire.

**Gargonoid 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

"You may have beaten my Gate Card, but you won't be able to override my Ability Card!" Alex said.

Havoc smiled again. "Ability Card Activate; Double Dimension." Havoc held her card up and the light from the card hit Gargonoid, extinguishing its flaming body.

**Gargonoid 430 – 100 = 330 Gs**

"Awh man! She negated my ability card!" Alex said. Then Reaper jumped up and sliced Gargonoid, causing it to fall. "No, Gargonoid!" Gargonoid continued to fall and the dark portal opened again and Gargonoid fell in. Reaper returned to Havoc. "Hey, I want my Bakugan back!" Alex demanded.

"Sorry, no can do Alex. Once the Doom Card is set, your Bakugan's fate is sealed." Havoc said.

"The 'Doom Card'?" Alex asked.

"Yes, the Doom Card. Once you throw it down, all defeated Bakugan are cast into another dimension for all of eternity." Havoc explained.

"For real?!" Alex exclaimed.

"The Doom Dimension!" Drago said, realizing what dimension Havoc was referring to. "He's right human. A Bakugan can _never_ return from the Doom Dimension. There, we meet our eternal demise. _Nothing_ is feared more to the Bakugan." Drago explained.

"Well now I know how your stealing our Bakugan! But the question is _why_?! Why are you destroying the game we all put so much time into making?!" Alex said.

Havoc chuckled. "Alex, Alex, Alex. Whoever said that this way _just_ a game?" Havoc said. "Every battle fought is completely real."

Alex gasped, then saw Drago was growling as he glowed red hot. "Okay Drago. This it." Alex grabbed Drago. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex said as he shot Drago onto his card, as did Havoc.

The two Bakugan hit the card at the same time and stood. Drago started on the offensive and tried to bite Reaper, who shielded himself with his scythe. "Why are you doing this?! Do you not know what's happened in Vestroia?!" Drago said as he fought Reaper.

"That does not concern me!" Reaper said.

"Of course it does!" Drago said as Reaper pushed his mouth off his scythe.

"No it does not! In this dimension, by teaming with a human I can achieve infinite power!" Reaper said as he went on the offensive, slashing at Drago.

"You fool!" Drago said.

"Enough of this! Time to send you to the Doom Dimension Dragonoid!" Reaper said as he jumped up.

"Drago!" Alex yelled.

"Have a pleasant journey!" Reaper said as sliced Drago down the middle.

Then something unexpected happened. Drago then glowed vigorously.

"WHAT?!" Havoc said in response to this phenomenon.

Alex then seized the opportunity. "Gate Card Open! Fire Storm!" The Gate Card opened and the field filled with violent fire. "Alright, everything is down to this card!" Alex held out the Boosted Dragon card and was about to activate it when something was happening to Drago. "What the?!" Alex said.

"ULTIMATE BOOST!" Drago yelled. His power increased so much so fast that the BakuPod couldn't keep up and the Ability Card was destroyed.

"What the?!" Alex said the fire became so intense that it started to destroy the field, then the field was gone.

Time started again, and Alex was in a panic. "Drago? DRAGO?!" Alex looked around, then saw Drago at his feet. "Oh Drago." Alex said as he bent down and picked him up.

"I spared him for you." Havoc said.

"But why?" Alex asked confused.

"You do realize I could have taken your Bakugan, but decided not to." Havoc said as she turned around. "Later."

Before she could take a step, Alex spoke up. "No, wait! I can beat you!" Alex insisted.

"Bakugan is more than just a game. There are other worlds and powers involved. It's a battle that can lead to the destruction of the entire world." Havoc said.

"For real?!" Alex said in disbelief.

Havoc turned her head around. "And the only way to stop it, is to defeat me."

"This, is crazy!" Alex said as Havoc turned away and walked back into the tunnel. "Argh. I swear, one day I _will_ beat you Havoc! I swear it!" Alex yelled.

In the tunnel, Reaper was talking to Havoc. "Why did you spear that kid's Bakugan?! You sent his others to the Doom Dimension, but not his Dragonoid! A Dragonoid is one of the most powerful species of the Bakugan race! And yet you spared him! WHY?!" Reaper said.

Havoc smiled. "That my business Reaper." Havoc said to Reaper. "And that Dragonoid could be useful to us later." She then pulled out a card and it glowed, as did she. She then teleported out of the tunnel and on a roof top. Havoc walked to the edge and heard ambulance sirens, she was on top of a hospital.

"Are you going to turn back?" Reaper asked.

"Of course." Havoc said as she pulled off her mask, and as she was exhaling her voice was shifting.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**How about that? More New Vestroia Bakugan. Oh, almost forgot! What do you think about Havoc? Yep, the main villain is a woman, you don't see that too often unless the main hero was a female too… Also, noticed how I changed the Reaper of the Chaos card? Those who had the Brawler DS game would recognize that it gives a Reaper Bakugan a200 G bonus, but I changed it up! Unlike in Yu-Gi-Oh game where the rules are the same for the physical game and the anime Duels, and the same cards are used in both, except for a few cards that are anime exclusive (technically, as of April 30, 2019, there are 3027 cards that exclusive to the anime series, that's A LOT of cards), while there are HUGE differences between the Bakugan anime and physical game, season 1 wise! In anime, the battle is over when all Bakugan on one side are defeated, and a defeated Bakugan can't go back into battle, while in the physical game it is over when a player collects 3 Gate cards after winning 3 battles, and you can reuse Bakugan. And like NO Ability Cards in the anime are in the physical game, and you can only have 1 of each of the 3 colors. And when season 2 came along, NOTHING changed, except for the adding of Trap Bakugan. (Ahh, I remember how confused I was when I first got one, I was thinking "How can I roll this thing? It's a CUBE?!", it was a Subterra Piercian by the way.) Anyway until next time!**


	3. Cutting In

**Well well, what did you think of the new villain? I promise we will see more of Havoc soon, and what trouble she'll cause for our Brawlers. For now, let's see what some of the other Brawlers are up to. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cutting In**

It had been two days since the battle between Alex and Havoc and the tension was still hot.

Maria was at home talking with her friends, waiting to tell them something important. "So nobody really has heard anything about Havoc?" Maria asked.

"Nope. I did a vast search of all the Bakugan sits and chat rooms and ever since Alex's battle with her, she vanished as quickly as she appeared." Jason said.

"I guess my awesome skills scared her off!" Alex bragged.

Trey then butt in. "Oh come on! She beat you, so could have scared her off?" Trey said.

"Hey, she did not beat me!" Alex yelled. "Before the battle was over the battle field disappeared! So nobody won, therefore it was a draw!" Alex explained.

"He's right!" Tyler said. "I did an analysis of the battle, and the ability used by Drago resulted in a power level so high that the system couldn't compute, and the overwhelming power caused the field to destabilize!" Tyler said.

"Whoa, are you saying that Drago used so much power that he caused the field to self-destruct?!" Iris said. "What kind of Ability Card did you use Alex?!"

"That's the thing… I tried to use Drago's Boosted Dragon but then Drago did something and the card vanished!" Alex said. "Maybe something happened with the card that caused Drago to overload."

"I don't think so." Tyler said. "From what battle data I was able to salvage right before the system crashed, Drago was registering a power level over 800!"

"Whoa, 800?! Tyler, did you read that right?!" Jason said.

"Did you seriously ask me that?" Tyler said sarcastically. "Yes, and that was before the system crashed, so Drogo could have had a power level well over that amount before the field collapse!"

"But how can a Bakugan have that much power?!" Maria exclaimed. "Seriously, what kind of Ability Card was that?!"

"I said I don't know!" Alex yelled. "I guess Drago activated the Ability Card himself!"

"Uh, but that's impossible! How can a Bakugan use an Ability all on its own?!" Trey said.

"This is weird! First Alex gets a talking Bakugan, then Havoc shows up and steals Bakugan, _then_ Alex's Bakugan uses an Ability all on its own!" Iris then took a breath. "I swear, if this continues, I'm gonna have a psychotic break and kill someone." After Iris said that everyone laughed. "That was not a joke…"

Maria then pulled a face. "Yeah, well I gotta get some sleep." Maria then shut off her computer. She then walked over to her dresser and put on a night gown and let her hair down. She saw her reflection in the window and sighed.

_**(Flashback…)**_

It was just a normal night with Maria brushing her ponytail in the mirror when she saw something outside the window in the mirror's reflection. "What?" Maria put the brush down and headed towards the window. "What the Hell?" Maria said as she saw what was going go on, and saw that there were hundreds of cards falling from the sky. "Are those cards?" When Maria opened the window to take a closer look and a card with a greenish hue flew into her room and landed at the base of her bed, and when it did, the hue disappeared. She walked over to the card and picked it up. "What's kind of card is this?" She saw that it had a strange pattern on the black back and on the front there were six symbols in six different colors. "Weird." She said. She walked towards the window and saw that there were cards just like it falling, but other cards falling as well.

_**(Flashback End…)**_

Maria got into bed and prayed. "Please, please, please, please let me get a talking Bakugan!" Maria wished before falling asleep.

The next morning Maria was getting ready for her job at the family café. "Hey Mom." Maria said to her mother.

Maria and her parents looked nothing like each other. While Maria was pale skinned and a red head, both her parents were dark skinned, Hispanic dark, and their hair was black. "Buenos días Maria." Her mother, Margarita, said. "Your father is in the café kitchen getting the coffee ready." Margarita informed.

"Okay Mom." Maria said as she walked to the café, which was connected to their home. "Hey Dad!" Maria said to her dad.

"Hello Maria. If you could get that shipment of sugar cubes and bring them in as well as sign for the apples that will be fantástico!" Her father, Antonio, said as she started brewing the coffee.

"Okay." Maria went out back into the alleyway where the delivery boy was.

"Okay ma'am here's your crate of apples!" He then gave a seductive smile. "You know, maybe later you me could-" He was interrupted by Maria choking him with her hand.

"Now listen well." Maria pulled his face close to hers. "You are five years older than me, so just give me the apples, and if you value your cojones, you will shut up and then leave…"

"Yes…ma'am…" The delivery boy choked.

"Good." Maria said as she let go of his throat and brought in the box of apples and the drop off sugar cubes. "Hey Dad, we need a new delivery boy." Maria said as she put the boxes in the back.

"Aye yai yai Maria…" Antonio said. "You can't keep threatening to creak the nuts of _every_ guy you meet…"

"I don't do it to _every_ guy!" Maria said, "Just the ones who are over 18! Because that is illegal here." Maria said as she put the baked goods out.

"I know Maria. It's just…"

Margarita walked in. "If you're gonna have a boyfriend, you can't castrate them." She said.

"That was _one_ time! _**ONE**_ time! And he tried to violate me! _Really_ violate me! _And_ he was **34**!" Maria said in a harsh voice. "Can we please just open up now…" Maria said as she walked towards the door.

"Sure." Antonio said. "But we're not done with this conversation." He said, pointing to his daughter.

"Okay…" Maria turned the sign to "OPEN" and within five minutes they had customers. It was now noon and rush hour were about to begin.

"Hey Maria, how about you go get yourself some coffee before the madness begins." Antonio said.

"Okay." Maria went to the back and brought in a one of the new sugar cube containers. "One, two." Maria was counting her sugar cubes as she put them in her coffee. "Three." Maria then heard a gurgling sound.

"Help me!" A female voice said.

"What?" Maria said as she looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one.

Help…" The voice said again.

Maria then looked down and saw a Bakugan drowning in her coffee. "On not!" Maria took the tongs she was using and pulled the Bakugan out. "I could have sworn I heard it-"

"Thank you milady." The white Bakugan said.

Maria was freaking out. "Gotta take a bathroom break!" Maria said as she ran upstairs.

"Wait, Maria!" Antonio said, then the café was being flooded with customers.

Upstairs in her house above the café Maria was washing the coffee off the Bakugan. Once that was done Maria was drying off the Bakugan. "Okay, so either I've gone crazy, or can you talk."

"You're not going crazy." The Haos Bakugan said.

"Oh wow! You really do talk!" Maria said with a large smile.

"MARIA!" Her parents yelled from the café.

"Oh crap! I gotta go!" Maria placed the Bakugan on her desk in her room. "Don't go anywhere!" Maria went back down to see a mad house. After three hours the lunch crowds finally left.

"Okay Maria, your shift is over." Margarita said as she was washing dishes.

"Okay Mom! Bye!" Maria rushed off to her room. When she got to her room, she saw her Bakugan was still right where she left it. "Oh thank goodness I was hallucinating." She then picked up her Bakugan. "Okay, based on your white and yellow I can tell you're a Haos Bakugan. But I've never seen your kind before." Maria said.

"Well my dear, I am a Tigrerra, and we are quite rare." Tigrerra said.

"Oh cool! I've gotta tell my friends!" She logged onto the chat room. It was too early where Iris lived for her to be on, but her other friends who lived in America too. "Hey guys!" Maria said. Alex, Aria, Tyler, Jason, and even Trey was on. "Guys, you won't believe this! I've got _big_ news!"

"Okay, what is it?" Jason asked.

"I finally got a talking Bakugan!" Maria said. "Look!" Maria held Tigrerra in front of the screen, showing everyone.

"Oh wow cool!" Aria said. "Is that a Tigrerra?"

"Sure is!" Maria said.

"Oh cool! I've heard about them! They have some wicked abilities!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, some have the ability to add themselves into any battle!" Trey said.

"Trey, is there literally _anything_ you don't know about Bakugan?!" Jason exclaimed.

Trey giggled. "Other than the reason why the Bakugan have started talking, yes I pretty much _do_ know everything about Bakugan."

"Hey guy quit!" Alex said. "Let's hear what it says!" Alex then cleared his throat. "Hey, my name is Alex." Alex said to the Bakugan.

"Greetings human." Tigrerra said.

Everyone gasped. "Yeah!" Maria said. "And she's all mine!" Maria then rubbed Tigrerra against her face.

"Oh wow! Seems like our little group is getting stronger by the day!" Alex said.

"Yeah!" Maria said. "Oh, by the way, I won't be reachable until tomorrow night because Kassidy is visiting."

"Oh right, tomorrow's visiting day! Well hope you guys have fun." Aria said.

After talking for a while Maria logged off and went to get ready for dinner.

"Milady, if I may ask a question…" Tigrerra said politely.

"Sure. What is it Tigrerra?" Maria said.

"What is this 'visiting day' your friend mentioned?"

"Oh…" Maria then sat down on her bed. "That's complicated. Well, if we're gonna be partners is guess you should know." Maria took a deep breath. "See, Kassidy is my birth mother. She and my birth father came to the US from Ireland to start a family, but he was killed in a mugging two months before I was born. And since she didn't have anyone else to help support her and me, she had to give me up for adoption to give use both a good life. My adoptive parents couldn't have kids of their own so they adopted me and were more than happy to allow Kassidy to visit me whenever she wanted. Like tomorrow, and she even had another kid, my brother, and she kept him. I hold no hostility to her for that since if she kept me, she probably wouldn't have Brian, my brother." Maria explained.

"Oh my." Tigrerra said.

"Hey. I mean it's obvious that I'm adopted when you look at me and my parents." Maria said. "But I don't really care. I love them and they love me. But I also love my biological mother Kassidy, but I call her by her name because… well… it's too painful too call her my mother…" Maria said.

After dinner Maria got ready for her bed. She then picked up Tigrerra. "You can sleep here Tigrerra." Maria put her in her old doll house.

Late that night Tigrerra was staring at the night sky. "I hope I made the right choice in coming to this world. To save my world, I have to fight in this one." Tigrerra said.

* * *

Then next morning Maria was walking in the park with her orange and white long strap purse with the strap on her right shoulder and it coming all the way to her left side. She then saw Kassidy and her brother Brian. "Kassidy, Brian!"

"Hey Maria!" Brian said. He was 9 years old, had the same read hair and blue eyes as his sister and mother. He wore a purple short sleeve hoodie, blue shorts, and black shoes, plus he had a purple BakuPod on his left wrist.

"So good to see you again." Kassidy said as she hugged her daughter. She was dressed in a pants suit and her long red hair was in a ponytail, she basically looked like an older version of Maria.

"Hey Kassidy. So what are we gonna do today?" Maria said as she broke the hug.

"Well, see I-" She was interrupted by her cellphone ringing. "Who is, oh shi-oot!" Kassidy then saw her son looking at her. "Honey, could you?" She then made a gesture to her son.

"Okay Mom." Brian then pulled out him MP3 and put in his earbuds, knowing his mother was about to use her famous Irish temper. After a couple of minutes his mother gave the signal to take out his earbuds. "What happened?"

"Well, I have go to work today. All the other… idiots… are unavailable for work for, reasons, and only I can handle the problem." Kassidy said. "But, you and your sister can hang out here today." Kassidy said, she then looked at Maria. "I promise you we'll hang out next weekend!" Kassidy then walked away.

Once she was gone, Brian looked at his sister. "So what's really happening?"

Maria sighed. "Her boss needs her to user her, fearless mouth, on _his_ boss. And the only two other people who had the balls to do it were busted last night on drugs. So they need _her_ to do it…" Maria explained.

"Ironic, since you two don't _have_ balls." Brian snickered.

"Come on, let's go." Maria said. They walked in the park for a while and talked about Bakugan.

"So your friend Alex is the one with the talking Dragonoid?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I actually knew him before the Bakugan cards fell. Well, his sister Aria at least. Though I'm a couple of years older than them..."

"You like him!" Brian said.

"NO!" Maria said as her face turned red. "No. He's only 13!"

"Oh come on! I can tell!" Brian smiled.

"Brian, just stop. Please!" Maria said.

"Hey look! It's loser Brian!" A voice said.

Maria and Brian looked and saw two punks, maybe 17, one had red attire and one had dark purple attire. Brian cringed. "Oh crap."

"Um, who are you two?" Maria asked.

"I'm Dash." The red one said.

"I'm John." The purple one said.

"Oh Jesus, these are the idiots you talked about." Maria said.

"Hey that kids the idiot! He can't handle a Bakugan Battle with either of us!" Dash said.

"Yeah, that kid can't win if he tried!" John said.

"Oh shut your mouths! You two always gang up! Two on one is no fun!" Brian said.

"Okay, well let's if these two can hand me!" Maria pulled out a Field Card.

"Oh really?" John said as he pulled the same card out.

"Girl, you're going down!" Dash said as he too pulled his Field Card out.

"Maria, I'm not letting you do this alone! These guy fight dirty!" Brian pulled his own Field Card.

"FIELD OPEN!" They all said, and timed stopped and the field opened. Brian was on Maira's left, Dash was in front of Brian and John in front of Maria.

"Gate Card Set!" They all threw their cards, Dash's was red, John's was purple, Maria's was yellow, and Brian's was purple.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dash threw his red Bakugan onto his card. "Pyrus Saurus Stand!" The dino like Bakugan stood on the card that was right in front of Maria.

**Pyrus Saurus 310 Gs**

"Ability Card Activate!" Dash threw his card at Saurus, and it turned to flames that circled Saurus until it went into his its mouth, powering him up.

**Saurus 310 + 100 = 410 Gs**

"With that card, Saurus not only gain 100 Gs, but when he battles, he can attack Bakugan on the field." Dash said cockily.

"Okay, let's see how he likes this." Maria pulled a white Bakugan out of her purse. "Bakugan Brawl!" Maria threw her Bakugan onto John's Gate Card. "Haos Monarus Stand!" Once her Bakugan opened a large twister if dust appeared, and was dispersed by the white and yellow woman with butterfly wings.

**Haos Monarus 340 Gs**

"Oh what a pretty butterfly…" John said sarcastically. "Bakugan Brawl!" John shot out his black Bakugan onto his card, the same one that Maria's Monarus was on. "Darkus Mantris Stand!" His Bakugan was a black and purple mantis.

**Darkus Mantris 320 Gs**

"Now Gate Card Open! Quartet Battle!" John said as his Command Card opened. "Now, how about that brother of yours tosses in a Bakugan, and Dash will too."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dash and Brian threw in the additional Bakugan.

"Pyrus Siege Stand!" Dash said as his red knight with a flaming sword rose on the field.

**Pyrus Siege 320 Gs, combined with Mantris: 640 Gs**

"Darkus Serponoid Stand!" The black snake came hissing on the field.

**Darkus Serponoid 300 Gs, combined with Monarus: 640 Gs**

"This is not good." Brian said.

"Don't worry Brian, I can power us up!" Maria pulled a card out. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation of Haos and Darkus!" Maria's card opened and the it showed the Haos and Darkus symbols. "This card raises my Monarus by 100 Gs since it's against your Darkus Bakugan!" Maria's Monarus powered up.

**Monarus + 100 Gs, combined powers: 740 Gs**

"We got this!" Maria said with confidence.

"Not so fast!" John said. "Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus!" John's Ability showed the Hexagonal Circle with Pyrus and Darkus highlighted and linked.

**Siege and Mantris both + 100, combined power: 840 Gs**

"Oh no!" Maria said. "I should have seen it coming!" Siege then stabbed her Monarus, and Mantris slashed Brian's Serponoid, defeating both of them and turning them into ball form.

"Hah!" John and Dash said as their Bakugan returned to them.

"Crap. I should have seen that move coming!" Maria said.

"No it's me. I should have told you about their Diagonal move. But I have a plan!" Brian held another Darkus Bakugan in his hand. "Bakugan Brawl!" Brian threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Darkus Centipoid Stand!" Brian's Bakugan was a black centipede with gold legs, pincers, and antenna, plus has two large shield on the back.

**Darkus Centipoid 330 Gs**

"Looks like I'll beat either Mantris or that pathetic Siege!" Brian said, the smiled.

"Oh I'll show you weak!" Dash threw his Bakugan onto Brian's card. "Siege Stand!" His red knight stood on the card, ready to right.

**Siege 320 Gs**

"See, _weak_!" Brian taunted.

"Oh I'll show you weak!" Dash said as he pulled an Ability Card, it glowed red and he tossed it at his Siege's flame, and it acted like adding gasoline to a fire as it caused the fire to erupt. "GO FIRE SWORD!"

**Siege 320 + 100 = 420 Gs**

"Go Siege, take out that pathetic bug!" Dash said.

"Sorry, but that's not going to be enough power!" Brian smiled, he then held his hand high. "Gate Card Open! Positive Delta!" Brian then swung his hand down as his Gate Card opened and Siege began to lose power. "Since my Centipoid is part of the Wind, Earth, and Darkness triangle, and your Siege is part of the Water, Light, and Fire triangle, it loses _200_ Gs!"

"200?!" Dash said, he looked at his BakuPod, and it was true.

**Siege 420 – 200 = 220 Gs**

"Go Centipoid!" Brian said. His Bakugan took its large pincers and slashed Siege, defeating it. "And that's that!" Brian said as his Bakugan returned to him.

"Brian, do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that card is if John has sent one of his Darkus instead?" Maria said.

"Then _my_ Bakugan would have lost the Gs. That's why I taunted Dash, to get him to use his Pyrus on me." Brian explained.

Dash grunted. "Oh you son of a-"

"Finish that sentence, and I beat you until you cry." Maria threatened. Dash shut his mouth and Maria smiled. "This should deal some damage." Maria held the card, reading it. "Gate Card Set!" Maria set her card next to hers, right where Brian's was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Maria shot her second Bakugan onto her second card. "Haos Griffon Stand!" Her winged white lion beast stood on the field, giving a roar.

**Haos Griffon: 330 Gs**

"Oh please. Bakugan Brawl!" John said as he shot his Bakugan onto the same card as Griffon. "Mantris Stand!" His black mantis rose on the field.

**Mantris 320 Gs**

"Alright, Gate Card Open, Triple Battle." Maria said. The Gate Card Opened and a wall was put between her Griffon and John's Mantris. "This Gate Card allows me or another teammate to add an additional Bakugan to this battle. Brian, you do the honors." Maria turned to her brother.

"Okay." Brian pulled out a new Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Brian shot his Bakugan onto the Triple Battle card. "Darkus Atchibee Stand!" His Bakugan was a large moth like creature with a flat body, large antenna, big red eyes, had two smaller versions of Mantris's blades as hands, and had a large pair of wings that looked like it had eyes.

**Darkus Atchibee 360 Gs, combined with Griffon: 690 Gs**

"360 Gs?!" Everyone san Brian said as they saw how strong it was. "Wow, Brian has some really strong Bakugan." Maria thought.

"Oh man this twerp's been holding out on us!" Dash said.

"Don't worry his moth is going down!" John said.

"Yeah right! We are almost 400 Gs higher than your Mantris! Not ever a Correlation can give you that kind of power!" Maria said.

"Oh your right about that." John smiled. "That's why I'm gonna make this triple battle into a quartet one!" John pulled out an ability card. "Ability Card Activate! Marinette!" Mantris's eyes glowed and electricity blasted from it and wrapped around Dash's Saurus, bringing it over into the battle. "How do you like that?! This ability allows Mantris to move any Bakugan on any Gate Card that I choose!"

**Saurus 410 Gs, combined with Mantris: 730 Gs**

"Oh no!" Maria said as the powered up Saurus ran towards her Griffon.

"Not so fast!" Brian pulled out a red Ability Card. "Ability Activate!" The card started to open up and darkness flowed out and he threw it towards the battle. "Auragano Murder!" The card turned to complete darkness and surrounded Saurus and Mantris.

"Oh no!" Dash said.

"That's one of the most powerful of Darkus cards!" John said.

"You're right about that! It decreases all my opponents by 100 Gs, and increases my own by 100!" Brian said as the darkness cleared from the weakened Bakugan.

**Saurus and Mantris both – 100, combined power: 530 Gs, Atchibee + 100, combined with Griffon: 790 Gs**

Atchibee then wrapped its tail around Mantris, flew up into the sky and threw it on the ground, defeating it. Griffon then slashed saurus with its large claws, defeating it too.

"Oh crap." John said as their Bakugan laid defeated at their feet.

"Alright!" Brian said as his and Maria's Bakugan returned to them. "Let's keep going! Bakugan Brawl!" Brian shot his Bakugan onto Dash's card, which was right in front of him. "Atchibee Stand!"

**Atchibee 360 Gs**

"Gate Card, Set!" Dash threw his new Gate Card between his first and Maria's first. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dash shot his final Bakugan onto his first card. "Pyrus Fear Ripper Stand!" His last Bakugan was a red and yellow humanoid with large claws.

**Pyrus Fear Ripper 340 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Maria shot her Bakugan onto her first Gate Card. "Griffon Stand!" Her lion creature rose onto the card.

**Griffon 330 Gs**

"Oh please. Bakugan Brawl!" John shot his last Bakugan onto Griffon's card. "Darkus Fear Ripper Stand!" His long fingered warrior rose up, ready to slice.

**Darkus Fear Ripper 340 Gs**

"Oh man, they have the same Bakugan!" Maria said. "But no matter! Gate Card Open!" She opened the card and the field turned to light and crystals formed.

**Griffon 330 + 50 = 380 Gs**

"Go Griffon!" Maria said as her Bakugan charged at Fear Ripper.

"Not so fast!" John held an Ability Card and tossed at Fear Ripper. "Go Slash Zero Ability!" John's Fear Ripper then glowed with power.

**Fear Ripper 340 + 80 = 420 Gs**

John's Fear Ripper jumped up, meeting Griffon midair and slashed it, defeating Griffon.

"Oh no." Maria said as her Bakugan was defeated.

'Okay, Dash's Fear Ripper is 340, and my last Bakugan is Centipoid, which is 330. But I have a combo card that can give me the boost I need.' Brian thought. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his Bakugan onto Fear Ripper's Card. "Centipoid Stand!" Brian's Centipoid stood on the Gate Card.

**Centipoid 330 Gs**

"Oh no! Looks like your bug isn't strong enough!" Dash said sarcastically.

"Brian!" Maria yelled.

"Oh don't worry about me! Ability Card Activate! Pyrus Verses Darkus!" Brian said. "With this card, since mine is a Darkus and yours is a Pyrus, mine increases by 100 Gs!" Brian explained as his Bakugan power up.

**Centipoid 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

"Oh, if you think your little power up is gonna make a difference, you're sadly mistaken! Gate Card Open, Energy Merge!" Dash's card opened, and power from Centipoid was being absorbed by Fear Ripper. "With the Energy Merge Command Card 100 Gs from the last Bakugan to be rolled is transferred to the one that was played first!"

**Fear Ripper 340 + 100 = 440 Gs, Centipoid 430 – 100 = 330 Gs**

"Oh no!" Brian said as his Bakugan was slashed by Dash's. "Crap." He said as his Bakugan fell to his feet.

Dash's Bakugan returned to him. "Now for your final battle! Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan on the last remaining card on the field, his first card, which had Brain's Atchibee. "Fear Ripper Stand!" Dash's Bakugan stood on the field.

**Fear Ripper 340 Gs**

"Now Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Dash's first card opened. "Now John, add your Fear Ripper into battle so we can finish this twerp!" Dash said as a wall formed between Atchibee and Fear Ripper.

"Alright!" John shot his own Fear Ripper into battle, and the wall disappeared.

**Pyrus Fear Ripper 340 Gs, combined with Darkus Fear Ripper: 680 Gs**

"Oh crap! That power level's so high not even Auragano Murder can help me!" Brian said as his Atchibee was helpless.

"Don't worry Brian, I've got you covered!" Maria said as she held out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Cut in Saber!" The card opened, revealing a large white tiger attacking what appeared to be a Fear Ripper. A Bakugan glowed in her purse and flew out, then opened midair, it was a large white tiger with large gold blades sticking out of her back, large gold claws, had some kind of gold helmet, large front fangs, and a scar over her left eye, and she surrounded by light and slashed at the charging Fear Rippers.

"What the Hell?!" John exclaimed, shocked by what he saw.

"I agree, how did you put that Bakugan in the battle?!" Dash said.

"That's Tigrerra's Ability! She can cut into any battle at any time!" Maria said.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs, comined with Atchibee: 700 Gs**

"Oh man! With that Tigrerra they now have a total of 700 even!" John said as he checked his BakuPod.

"Don't worry! Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus! This raises both of our Bakugan by 100, pushing us well over your Bakugan!" Dash said as the two Fear Rippers powered up.

**Pyrus and Darkus Fear Ripper + 100, combined power: 880 Gs**

"Now it's over!" Dash said as his and John Fear Ripper ran towards Tigrerra and Atchibee.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Vermilion Night!" Brian said as he activated an Ability Card. Atchibee fluttered its wings, surrounding the field in darkness. Then the yellow circles on its wings glowed, looking like eyes in the darkness, and then electrocuted the two Fear Rippers with purple lightning coming from the circles and their power aura vanished.

Both Fear Rippers – 100, combined power: 680 Gs. Atchibee + 100, combined with Tigrerra: 800 Gs

"What the?!" Dash said as the darkness cleared and saw the Fear Rippers lost power and Atchibee glowed with power.

"It's Atchibee's very Special Ability! It negates the opponent's active Abilities and increases Atchibees's power by 100 Gs!" Brian explained.

"Oh man! It's all over!" John said.

"Not quit! Tigrerra!" Maria yelled towards her Bakugan.

"On it!" Tigrerra said as she jumped up high.

"Ability Activate! Crystal Fang!" Maria activated her final card, which caused Tigrerra's front claws to grow exponentially.

**Tigrerra + 80, combined with Atchibee: 880 Gs**

Tigrerra slashed each of the Fear Rippers once with each of her large claws, defeating them both and ending the battle.

A flash of light appeared and the field disappeared as time started again. The defeated Fear Rippers were at their battlers' feet, and Tigrerra and Atchibee in their owners' hands.

"That was awesome!" Brian said.

"Yeah!" Maria said. She turned to see Dash and John running away. "Babies. Can't handle losing a battle."

"Yeah." Brian said. "Oh, by the way, you never told me you had a talking Bakugan." He said.

"Well I tried, but those guys showed up before I could. And since when did you have a Bakugan with 360 G as a base? That is big!" Maria said.

"Well, Atchibee is new. I only got him a few days ago." Brian said as he held out his Bakugan. "But that Tigrerra of yours is cool too! What with it being able to cut into battle like that!"

"Yeah, she's awesome." She said as she held her Bakugan in her hand.

In a tree on the other side of the park, but visible to where the battle was, Havoc was standing in it. "Well, well, seems that Maria has a new Bakugan, and a powerful one at that." Havoc said to herself.

Then a Bakugan flew out of her jacket, not Reaper, and on to her shoulder. "Then let's go and take her out so I can feed off her Bakugan." The Darkus Bakugan said.

Havoc giggled. "Not now my friend. We don't want to rush things. Let's wait until these, Brawlers, rake up some power before we take em out. That way, we gain more power with less effort." Havoc told her Bakugan.

"That's devious." The Bakugan then laughed. "I _like_ it!"

* * *

**Author's Not****es:**

**Wasn't that a cool chapter?! Notice how I gave Atchibee a new Ability? That's right! Not only will there be new Bakugan, but also new Abilities! Speaking of which, noticed the Auragano Murder card? We know the card Auragano Revenge is used by Hydranoid in ep 26 twice when Masquerade battles Chan and Billy. BUT a card is used by Masquerade when he battles Wavern with Laserman, Spice Slayer, and Alice used Spiced Assault with Centipoid against Klaus. Now in the Japanese Dub dubs all three of these and the card Blinding Spice used by Alice against Rabeeder as one card; Auragano Murder. Personally Aurogano Murder sounds way cooler than any of the spice moves. Now, give the age range for the targeted groups in English, I get why they changed the name. BUT this story is clearly rated as Teen, so I can mention death and murder, but I'm not gonna do anything gory, telling you know!**

**So let me know what you think of this story and review please!**


	4. Feathered Fright

**Last chapter was cool wasn't it? This chapter will also feature someone getting a partner, but a partner you won't expect!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feathered Fright**

It was a long day of training and Iris was tired. She had been training for a mix martial arts tournament that was coming up. She won every time she competed, and she left her opponents colored black and blue. Then an old woman walked into her room. She had grey hair, but despite being 80 years old, she aged well, looking like someone in their 50's.

"How was training Iris?" The woman said.

"Good Grandma. I'm ready for the tournament this weekend." Iris said.

The grandmother, Diana, smiled. "I know you'll do great."

"Did my results come today?" Iris asked.

Diana shock her head. "No, sorry. But it's only been a week."

"I know. I'm just so anxious." Iris said.

"I know darling." Diana said as she stroked Iris's back.

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep." Iris then shooed her grandma away. Since she was the only one, besides Trey, who wasn't on American time, so she had to wait until early in her morning to talk to her friends. Trey lived somewhere in Europe so he was between her and everyone else's time zone, be he was home schooled so he could chat whenever he wanted.

It was 7 in the morning and Iris was getting ready to talk to her friends. It was the same day only later over there. "Hey guys. What did I miss yesterday?" Iris asked.

"Oh nothing really. Unless you count me getting a talking Bakugan!" Maria exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Iris said.

"Yeah look!" Maria held her Bakugan in front of the screen. "Say hello Tigrerra!"

"Hello human." Tigrerra said.

"Oh my God!" Iris said. "Where did you get it?!" Iris demanded.

"Oh, she found it when she dropped it in her coffee, confusing it for a sugar cube!" Alex laughed.

"Hey! I wanted to tell!" Maria said. "Anyway, me and Tigrerra teamed up with my brother Brian and won!"

"Oh great, does anybody else have a talking Bakugan?!" Iris said.

"Uh, just Alex and Maria." Aria said.

"Oh, but can you imagine if we _all_ get talking Bakugan?" Tyler said.

"Oh that would be cool!" Trey said. "I would love my own talking Bakugan!"

"Same here!" Jason said.

"Yeah." Iris said. They talked for about an hour before everyone decided to leave. She then got ready and left for her morning training.

"Hey, are you Iris Shade?" A male voice said.

Iris turned and saw a man about 20 with brown hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a training outfit. "Oh great, you're from the Beta Academy…"

"Yeah, my name is Aido, and I challenge you to a Bakugan battle!" He held a Field Card in his hands.

"Ugh, fine… Don't know why Betas are so desperate to lose…" Iris pulled out her card. "But this is good for my Rankings."

"Well that Ranking is about to go down when I beat you!" Aido said.

"Field Open!" They both said, Iris's card glowed green, and Aido's glowed orange. The field appeared and they set their Gate Cards, Iris's glowed green, and Aido's glowed orange.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Aido threw his brown Bakugan onto Iris's card. "Subterra Centipoid Stand!" His brown Bakugan stood on the field.

**Subterra Centipoid 310 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Iris shot her Bakugan onto Aido's card. "Ventus Limulus Stand!" A green horseshoe crab came onto the field.

**Ventus Limulus 320 Gs**

"Oh so that's how you want to play? Bakugan Brawl!" Aido shot his second Bakugan onto the same card as Limulus. "Subterra Manion Stand!" A brown sphinx stood on the field.

**Subterra Manion 330 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Adio's Gate Card opened, and the field turned to sand.

**Manion 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

"Take out her Bakugan!" Aido said as his powered up Manion charged at Limulus.

"Ability Card Activate! Reverse Blow!" Iris threw a glowing card at Limulus, and once the card hit it, Limulus reverted back into a ball and went back to Iris, and the sand faded, but the card remained active.

**Manion 430 – 100 = 330 – 50 due to Reverse Blow = 280 Gs**

"what the Hell?! How did your Bakugan return to you, and why did my Manion lose extra power?!" Aido said with anger.

"Reverse Blow is a Ventus Ability that returns my Bakugan to me during battle, and knocks off 50 Gs from the opponent!" Iris said as she held her Bakugan in her hands. "Now, Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her own card, the one Centipoid was on. "Limulus Stand!" Her green Bakugan stood on the field, and made a screeching sound.

**Limulus 320 Gs**

"Alright, now time for a real battle! Ability Activate! Attractor!" The ground beneath Manion opened, and Manion fell through, but then flew up out of the ground next Centipoid.

**Combined Manion power total: 590 Gs**

"Sorry, but that won't help!" Iris said.

"WHAT?!" Aido yelled.

"Gate Card Open! Trade Off!" Iris opened her Command Card and both of Adio's Bakugan reverted back to balls, only instead of returning to him like Limulus did before with Iris his laid defeated at his feet. "Sorry, but with the Trade Off Gate Card the Bakugan, or in your case combined Bakugan, who's power is 400 or more automatically lose!" Iris said as her Bakugan returned to her hand.

"Oh you!... How did you know that I would add another Bakugan?" Aido yelled.

"Oh that's easy; you're a Beta. So you only focus on power, but I on the other hand imply strategy!" Iris said with a smile.

"Oh I'll show you! Bakugan Brawl!" Aido shot his last Bakugan onto his opened Gate Card. "Subterra Siege Stand!" His brown knight with a staff with a club at the top came onto the field.

**Subterra Siege 340 Gs**

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Iris said sarcastically. "Bakugan Brawl!" Iris shot her Bakugan, "Limulus stand!" Her green Bakugan made a screeching noise and it appeared on the card.

**Limulus 320 Gs**

The Gate Card opened once more and filled the field with sand.

**Siege 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

"Go Siege!" Aido said as his Bakugan charged at Iris's.

"Not so fast!" Iris threw a red card in the air. "Ability Card Activate, Solar Plexus!" Solar rays then fell down and negated the Gate Card." This Ventus card takes out your Gate Card _and_ reduces your Bakugan by 50 G!"

**Siege 440 – 100 – 50 = 290 Gs**

GO LIMULUS!" Iris said. Limulus then took out its claws and jumped high, slashing Siege, returning it to Aido, defeated and Limulus returned to Iris victorious.

The field disappeared and Aido laid on the ground picking up his Bakugan. "How, how did you do that with one Bakugan?"

"Because I'm beater than you! Seriously, if I battle a few more of you Beta's I'm gonna be in the top 100 in no time!" Iris the laughed as she walked off.

After her morning training she walked off into the forest do some drawing. Aside from being an ass kicking machine, Iris was also a talented drawer. She drew plants, animals, everything, and now she was drawing fish swimming in a pond. Then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, someone was there. She looked all around and saw nobody, but did see a green Bakugan on a cut down tree stump. "Hmm. I wonder…" She walked over to take a closer look at the Bakugan. She made a quick sketch of the Bakugan. "What do you think?" She asked as she showed the sketch to the Bakugan.

The Bakugan popped open. "Not a bad likeness." The Bakugan said in a female voice.

Iris then fell down due to her shock. "Whoa, you talk!" Iris said.

"Yes I can. And I've been watching you for quite some time now." The Bakugan said.

"Okay, that's a little creepy…" Iris said.

"Sorry, but if I'm gonna have a partner, I wanted to make sure that they were the right one." The Bakugan said.

"Wait, does this mean that you want to be my Brawling partner?!" Iris said.

"Yes, I do…" The green Bakugan said.

After a while of talking to each other Iris and her new partner went back to town.

"Oh wow, you can really do that?" Iris asked her new partner.

"Yes. I am quite a powerful Bakugan if I do say so myself." The Bakugan said.

"Well, you _will_ certainly give me a whole new style to fight!" Iris said.

"Glade to hear you're happy about having a new partner."

"Well, two of my friends have talking Bakugan so I guess it's my turn!" Iris said happily, she then saw two men in training uniforms, one red and one blue.

"Hello Ms. Shade!" The one in red said.

"Oh Hell!" Iris said, as she knew the two. "You're Akana and Nakao…"

"Yeah, and you've been taking out all or buddies!" Nakao said.

"Aido told us all about how you defeated him with one Bakugan." Akana said.

"Well, him and every other Beta Academy students are _wimps_!" Iris said.

"Oh really, then you'll have problem taking use two on one!" Akana said as he pulled his Field card.

"I don't have time for this." Iris turned around.

"Oh, is the famous Iris Shade scared of losing?" Nakao taunted.

Iris grunted. "Fine!" Iris said as her Field card flew out of her sleeves.

"Oh, you're taking them two on one?" The green Bakugan said.

"Why not? They're all weak. Why else would they need to team up?" Iris said to her new partner, which was on her shoulder.

"Field Open!" All three said, with Akana's card glowing red and Nakao's glowing blue. Time stopped as the three readied for battle, with Nakao on Akana's left, and Iris infront of Nakao. "Gate Card Set!" They all said as they threw their cards.

"I'll go first, Bakugan Brawl!" Akana said as he threw his red Bakugan onto his card. "Pyrus Mantris Stand!" The red mantis rose on the field.

**Pyrus Mantris 310 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Iris said as she threw her Bakugan onto the same card as Mantris. "Ventus Limulus Stand!" Her green horseshoe crab stood on the field.

**Ventus Limulus 320 Gs**

"Now, Gate Card Open!" Akana said as the field turned to flame.

**Mantris 310 + 200 = 510 Gs**

"Go Mantris!" Akana said as his Bakugan glowed with power.

Iris held a card up. "Okay, I'll just use my Solar Plexus move and-"

"Wait, use your Reverse Blow Ability!" Her Bakugan said.

"Why? Reverse Blow won't defeat take out Mantris." Iris said.

"Yes, but remember my Ability?"

"Oh, right!" Iris said. She then changed out the card in her hand. "Ability Card Activate! Reverse Blow!" She threw her card at her Bakugan, and it returned to her.

**Mantris 510 – 200 – 50 = 260 Gs**

"Crap, that's the same move she pulled oh Aido!" Akana said.

"Oh don't worry, Bakugan Brawl!" Nakao shot his blue Bakugan onto his Gate Card. "Aquos Robotallion stand! Ability Card Activate, Robotallion Enforcement!" He threw his card onto his just shot Bakugan.

**Aquos Robotallion 320 + 50 = 370 Gs**

"With my powered up Robotallion I can't lose!" He said. 'And my Gate Card will render her Abilities useless.' He thought.

"Okay, Gate Card Set!" Iris set her card left of her first one, making it in front of Nakao's card. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her second card. "Limulus stand!"

**Limulus 320 Gs**

"Hmm, she didn't attack." Nakao said.

"Well, then I'll just go with this!" Akana said as he thew his Gate Card next to Nakao's. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan on to his second card. "Pyrus Juggernoid Stand!" A red turtle shell popped up on the field and legs and a head popped out.

**Pyrus Juggernoid 320 Gs**

"Now for this; Ability Card Activate! Fire Wall!" He threw his card at his Bakugan and a wall of fire formed around it. "This will drop your Bakugan by 50 Gs automatically when out throw it!" He said.

"Oh yeah?!" Iris said. She smiled at the Gate Card in her hand, she set it on the right of her first card. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her second Bakugan onto her second card. "Ventus Fear Ripper Stand!" Her green humanoid with large finger stood on the field.

**Ventus Fear Ripper 310 Gs**

"She didn't attack again? Well, I guess I can just-" Nakao held a Gate Card in his hand, but was stopped by Akana.

"Hold on man. If you launch your Bakugan onto a new card, she's launch a new Bakugan on her next turn, and she'll have _three_ Bakugan out!" Akana said.

Nakao gasped. "Then she could use a Triple Chain Ability."

"Yeah. Triple Chains require three Bakugan on the field, which is hard to do, but once activated they can't be stopped!" Akana said.

"Then I'll take out that Limulus of hers! Bakugan Brawl!" Nakao threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Limulus. "Aquos Centipoid Stand!" The long blue centipede rose on the field, clamping its pincers.

**Aquos Centipoid 330 Gs**

"Now to stick it to her!" He said as he held an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Beneficial Wind!" His card opened and it showed the attribute wheel, highlighting Aquos, Ventus, and Pyrus, then the Aquos and Pyrus symbols glowed. "This little beauty increases _all_ Aquos and Pyrus Bakugan by 100 Gs when there's a Ventus Bakugan on the field!" Sure enough, all the Pyrus and Aquos Bakugan glowed with a powerful aura.

**Mantris + 100 = 360 Gs, Juggernoid + 100 = 420 Gs, Robotallion + 100 = 470 Gs, Centipoid + 100 = 430 Gs**

Akana and Nakao cackled. "Good luck beating this power house!" Nakao's Centipoid lugged towards Limulus.

"I'll admit, you two are skilled… well in comparison to those other losers… but compared to me you are worthless!" Iris said. "Gate Card Open! Intercept!" The Gate Card opened and Centipoid froze.

"WHAT?!" Nakao said as his Bakugan froze. "Come on Centipoid! MOVE IT!"

"Sorry, but as long as the Intercept card is active, your Bakugan is completely frozen! And I get to shoot out another Bakugan!" Iris said, she then looked at her new Bakugan, who rolled into a ball. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her final Bakugan onto her third card. "Ventus Mayura Stand!" A large funnel of rainbow flames flew into the sky and from the flames out came a green peacock who gave a large caw. On her head she had seven feathers each one a color of the rainbow, then she stood up her rainbow colored tail feathers, hypnotizing all who looked at them.

**Ventus Mayura 360 Gs**

"Whoa, 360." Akana said as he looked at his Bakupod. "But why did she shot it on an empty card?"

Iris then pulled out a red Ability Card and held it high. "Ability Activate! SACRIFICIAL GLORY!" Then Limulus and Fear Ripper glowed and returned to ball form and laid defeated at Iris's feet, but their remaining aura was absorbed by Mayura. "By sacrificing any number of my Bakugan, Mayura gain 100 Gs for each one!"

**Mayura 360 + 200 = 560 Gs**

"And here's the best part!" Mayura flew up and blew a furious wind at all the other Bakugan, and several of her tail feathers fell off, embedding themselves in the Gate Cards that Robotallions, Mantris, Centipoid, and Juggernoid were on. Then the feathers glowed with rainbow light and blew up! The force sent Akana and Nakao onto their backs, and their Bakugan defeated. "Seen, for every Bakugan sacrificed I get to take out two Gate Cards, and all the Bakugan on said cards are defeated too!"

"Man, this girl's insane! She sacrificed two of her own Bakugan!" Akana said.

"Yes, but she took out four powered up Bakugan in the process. But she does have only one Bakugan and Ability Card left." Nakao.

"Yeah, and I have two!" Akana said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his final Bakugan onto the same card as Mayura. "Pyrus Siege Stand!" His fire knight rise on the field in a column of fire.

**Pyrus Siege 340 Gs**

"Now to get this party started!" He threw a glowing Ability Card next to his Bakugan where a ring of fire formed. "That was Rapid Fire, it allows me to add another one of one, or a partner's Bakugan into the battle! You're up Nakao!"

"With pleasure!" His Bakugan glowed and flew into battle. "Go Aquos Siege!" A torrent of water shot up and the blue knight with a javelin came out.

**Aquos Siege 340 Gs, combined with Pyrus Siege: 680 Gs**

"Now to crank it up! Ability Card Activate, Beneficial Wind!" Akana's card boosted the power of both Sieges as they glowed with aura.

**Both Siege + 100, combined power: 880 Gs**

"Wow I'm impressed." Iris said sarcastically. "But this battle is far from over!" Iris held an Ability Card in her hand.

"Oh yeah?!" Nakao then threw a card on the ground. "Water Refrain!" The card glowed blue, and sent blue ripples, and when it hit Iris her Ability Card permanently sealed. "That card blocks you from any Ability Card, by the time it wears off we will have won!"

"Oh really?!" Iris said. "MAYURA!"

"Alright!" Mayura said as she flew up in the air and her body turned to rainbow light, then when it cleared her body turned into a mixture of white and yellow, the colors of a Haos Bakugan.

"WHAT THE?! DID THAT BAKUGAN JUST CHANGE ITS ATTRIBUTE?!" Akana yelled in disbelief.

"Yes she did!" Iris said. "See, Mayura has the power to change her attribute to Haos. A rare ability, but one quit useful in situations like this! GATE CARD OPEN! Delta Merge!" The aura of the two Sieges were then transferred to Mayura. "Delta Merge is more powerful than the Energy Merge card, since it targets Bakugan who's Attribute is part of the same Attribute triangle as mine! Now since I'm a Ventus girl this move would only work on Bakugan who's Attributes are Darkus, Subterra, or Ventus, but since Mayura can change to Haos, this card works on your Aquos and Pyrus Bakugan! And what this Gate Card does is transfer 100 Gs from each of my opponent's Bakugan and then adds an additional 100 to my Bakugan, and since Mayura drained from two Bakugan, she gains an additional 200 Gs, bringing her total up to almost 1000 Gs!"

**Both Siege – 100, combined power: 680 Gs**

**Haos Mayura + 200 + additional 200, total amount: 960 Gs**

"OH CRAP!" Nakao said as he and his partner were doomed.

Mayura then gave a large caw and flew into the air. Then when she flew towards the two Sieges, her body became encased in rainbow light and slashed the two knights, defeating them.

After them battle ended and the field disappeared. "I'm sorry, but you two are just good enough…" Iris said with Mayura in her hand.

"This _isn't_ over!" Akana said as he picked up his Bakugan.

"Yeah! You will fall Isis Shade!" Nakao said as he and his buddy ran away.

"Ha! That was easy!" Mayura said. "But also exciting!"

"Well, I better get us home." Iris said.

Iris then made it home where Diana was waiting for her. "Iris dear…" She said in a low voice.

"What is it? Did my DNA Test results come back?" Iris said hopefully.

"No…" She then pushed a letter towards her. "But this did."

Iris picked up the letter and gasped. She then ran into her room and opened her closet and tossed out some things until she found a locked box. She unlocked the box and inside was an old letter, and preserved iris flowers. On the old letter there was a Y on the front, as was the new letter.

Mayura, who was on the desk, opened up. 'I hope I can protect her like she asked.' Mayura looked and saw Iris reading the new letter, and crying. "What's wrong?" She asked her human partner.

Iris turned towards her Bakugan. "It's a letter… from my mother."

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter. For those who aren't well versed in ancient languages, 'mayura' is the Sanskrit word for peacock. While I know that male peacocks are the ones with the beautiful tail feathers, Bakugan is weird like that, in the original Japanese version Tigrerra is called Tigress, but is voiced by and called a male. Also, liked the Ventus Bakugan Iris used? Ventus Fear Ripper was a personal Bakugan of mine, also there IS a Ventus Limulus in the anime! In episode 1 New Vestroia when Drago explains what happened and during the flashbacks when Beta City is sending out the Dimension Controller waves 3 Limuli are reverted to ball form, a traditional Aquos, a Ventus, and a Darkus one too! And, for those of you who don't play the physical game, Beneficial Wind is a Gate Card raises the power of all Aquos and Pyrus by 300 if there's a Ventus in battle, but I modified it to this anime version. If you want to learn more about Iris, look for it next chapter! **


	5. Lone Wolf or Pack

**Hope you guys loved last chapter, because this one is just as cool!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lone Wolf or Pack**

Jason was still stunned by what his friend had told him. "So wait, you got a letter for your birth mother?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I know it was her because she addresses me as 'my dearest flower' and only those close to me know that I'm named after these!" She held up dried out iris flowers. "These were left in the basket that I was in when I was left on Diana's porch as a newborn! And the letter left then also called me her flower! So I have no doubts that it _is_ from my mother!" Iris explained.

"Okay, but why would she contact you now? I mean, she's been silent for 16 years!" Maria said.

"Well, I sent out a DNA test so I could learn about where I come from, but I never got the results." Iris explained. "I guess she really doesn't want me to know who she is."

"So why don't you just call the DNA test people and ask for an email of your results?" Tyler asked.

"I did! But according to them, they never even got my swab samples to begin with! Meaning somebody must have taken the box before it got to them."

"But, how would your mother know if you would send out a DNA test?" Alex asked.

"She wouldn't, not unless she's been keeping an eye on me!" Iris said.

"Um, isn't that a little creepy?" Trey said.

"Maybe. But I've spent my whole life resenting that woman for just abandoning me like that! I mean, at least she had the decency to leave me with a caring woman to raise me! But now, now that I know she's looking out for me, maybe she didn't want to give me up, like your mother Maria."

"Yeah, but she's still been in my life from the beginning. She's still like a mother to me, but yours just left you." Maria said.

"Yes, but in the letter… she says we'll be together again soon, and…" Iris chuckled. "I want to believe that."

"Wow, that's nice." Jason said. "Hey, what's that other thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh! Right!" Iris pulled out a green Bakugan ball. "This is Ventus Mayura! Say hi!"

Mayura popped open. "Hello everyone!" She said.

"Oh wow cool!" Alex said. "So that makes three of us having talking Bakugan!" Alex pulled out Drago. "Looks like our little group is growing, right Drago?" But Drago was unresponsive. "Argh!"

"You two are having a fight again?" Trey said.

"No, we're just not talking to each other!" Alex said. "So we can't be fighting!"

Tyler chuckled. "Can't fault that logic!" He said.

"So, Jason, how's your little brother doing?" Trey asked.

"Oh, he's getting better. Just a few more months of treatment, and the doctors say he'll be alright." Jason said.

"Man, that's so awful that he had bone cancer at age 11. I mean, old people die, not kids." Iris said, she then saw Aria was online. "Um, no offence…"

"Hey, none taken. I mean, it's not like I was going to die." Aria said.

"You were in a coma for a week not long ago!" Alex reminded her.

"Right. But still, it's not like I went through months of chemo and had to suffer nausea and hair lose like Jacob did." Aria said.

"But he's in remission now. He's even go his hair back, but still needs a few more rounds just to be sure." Jason said. "I hate to say it, but we're lucky he broke his arm last year because that's how the doctors found out he had bone cancer. His type is very rare, but very deadly too. If he didn't break his arm, by the time we would have noticed his cancer symptoms it would have been too late to treat it." Jason explained.

After a little while, Jason had to sign off and had to get ready for dinner. "See you guys tomorrow!" He signed off.

The next day Jason had another awful day at school. He was a junior in high school, and was the subject to horrible bullying. While he moved to the city last year due so his brother could have easy access to chemo meds, he was raised in the country, literally a barn, and people made fun of him for it. It didn't help that he looked like an 8th grader rather than a junior, he didn't even need to shave yet, while every other boy in his grade basically had beards. He was walking how when his brother, Jacob, caught up to him.

"Wait up bro!" Jacob said.

"Hey little dude." Jason then took off his brother's cowboy hat and ruffled his hair, which was blonde and curly like his, but shorter. "How was school?"

"Um, that's my question!" Jacob said. "Did that Dick mess with you again?"

"His name's Rick Jacob!" Jason said.

"I know, but he's a total tool!" Jacob said.

"Can't argue that. But still, your too young to talk like that. At least wait until you're in high school." Jason told him.

"Hey, can you give me more Bakugan pointers? I mean, you're much better than ma at it." Jacob asked.

"Um sure, but I'm really not that good as my online friends. They are all in the upper 100s, while I'm stuck in the lower 200s…"

"But still, worldwide, being in the top 300 is awesome!" Jacob said.

"Okay, fine." The both of them then sat on a bench and laid out their cards and Bakugan, and both of theirs had a brown and orange colors. "Okay, so you want to combine lower level Bakugan with high power Attribute Cards or use Ability Cards like Earth Power."

"Okay." Jacob said. Jason was about to tell him more when Rick showed up.

"Well well, if it isn't the Loser brothers." He said to his gang.

"Our last name is Tyner you f #$ jar!" Jacob said.

"Wow. You really need to learn to respect your superiors kid!" One of the other boys said.

"Just because you guys are older, doesn't make you superior! That right is earned." Jason said.

"Well, then I've earned it since I've put with you rednecks for a year!" Rick said.

"What did you just call us?!" Jacob said, making a fist.

"Easy boy." Jason said.

"Oh, you need to control your cancer dog?" Another boy said.

"Shut the f #$ up!" Jacob said, holding back anger.

"Ugh! This city would be so much better if you two never came here!" Rick said.

"Oh, so you would rather that I would have died from my cancer than get treatment here punk?!" Jacob said.

"If it meant not having to look at Jason's hillbilly face than yes, I would!" Rick said.

"THAT'S IT!" Jason said. He rushed up to Rick with a closed fist, but Rick ducked and Jason hit another boy instead, right in the nose and sent him flying. When the guy got up, his nose was caked in blood.

"You've crossed a line!" Rick said.

"Oh _I've_ the line?! You basically just told a child with cancer that you want them dead! You're lucky all I did was break a nose!" Jason said.

"Oh, well how about we settle this with a little game?" Rick pulled out a Field Card.

"Okay, then let's do this!" Jason pick up his Bakugan off the table and held out his Field Card.

"Field Open!" They both said. Jason's card glowed brown and Rick's was yellow. "Gate Card Set!" They set their Gate Cards, with Jason's brown and Rick's yellow.

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Haos Rafflesian Stand!" The Bakugan that stood was some kind of alien flower with large vine tentacles.

**Haos Rafflesian 330 Gs**

"Okay, Gate Card Set!" Jason set his second card next to Rick's. "Bakugan Brawl!" Jason shot his Bakugan onto his first card. "Subterra Falconeer Stand!" A brown humanoid falcon flew onto the field.

**Subterra Falconeer 310 Gs**

"Okay then, Bakugan Brawl!" She threw his second Bakugan onto the same card as Falconeer. "Haos Ravenoid Stand!" A humanoid raven warrior flew on the field.

**Haos Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"Now then, Ability Card Activate; Gate Building!" Jason's Ability Card glowed, and then he threw down his final Gate Card, next to his first one and in front of his second card. "That Ability Card allowed me to add another Gate Card during battle!"

"And why would you need to do that?" Rick said.

"Because of this; Gate Card Open; Spirit Canon!" The boards of the four cards glowed and their power was given to Falconeer. "This Gate Card adds 50 Gs to my Bakugan for every Gate Card on the field for a total of 200 Gs!"

**Falconeer 310 + 4 X 50 = 510 Gs**

"Beat that!" Jason taunted.

But Rick just smiled. "Easy. Ability Activate! Spark Out!" Ravenoid crossed its arms and two kunai formed in each of his hands and threw them, with one landing in each of the corners of the card, negating it. "That move not only trumps your card, but raises Ravenoid by 50s!"

**Falconeer 510 – 4 X 50 = 310 Gs**

**Ravenoid 340 + 50 = 390 Gs**

"Oh no!" Jason said as his Falconeer was bombarded by a mirage of Ravenoids and was defeated.

"Too easy!" Rick said as his Bakugan returned to him.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Jason threw his second Bakugan onto his second card. "Subterra Centipoid Stand!" His second Bakugan stood on the field.

**Subterra Centipoid 320 Gs**

Rick chuckled. "Gate Card Set!" He set his second where Jason's first card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his Bakugan onto the same card as Centipoid. "Haos Ravenoid Stand!" His raven warrior flew on the field.

**Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"GO RAVENOID!" Rick said as his Bakugan charged at Jason's.

"Hold it! Gate Card Open! Gate Card Close!" Jason said. The two Bakugan immediately reverted to ball form and returned to their players.

"So you're refusing to-WHAT?!" He exclaimed as he saw his Rafflesian was returning to him as well.

"Ha! The Command Card Gate Gard Close activates, _all_ Bakugan, not just the ones who are battling, are returned to their owners!" Jason explained. "Now, Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan stood on Rick's first Gate Card. "Centipoid Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card.

**Centipoid 320 Gs**

"Argh! Gate Card Set!" Rick threw his last card right where Jason's second card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his new Gate Card. "Haos Tuskor Stand!" His third Bakugan was a large elephant with stone legs, two tusks on each side and rocks on its long nose, and it gave a loud trumpet.

**Haos Tuskor 320 Gs**

"Hmm. Bakugan Brawl!" Jason threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Tuskor. "Subterra Griffon Stand!" His brown chimera rose on the card.

**Subterra Griffon 330 Gs **

"Go Griffon!" Jason said as his Bakugan flew towards Tuskor.

"Gate Card Open! Blow Out!" Rick's card opened and the Griffon was sent flying into the air.

"What now?!" Jason said as his Bakugan landed on Rick's empty card.

"Ha! The Blow Out Card allows me to send any Bakugan on the card onto another Gate Card!" Rick said. "Now, Bakugan Brawl!" Rick threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Griffon. "Rafflesian Stand!" His large plant planted on the field.

**Rafflesian 330 Gs**

"Now Gate Card Open: Character!" Rick's Gate Card opened, revealing a picture of Rafflesian.

**Rafflesian 330 X 2 = 660 Gs**

"Try taking out that power house!" Rick taunted.

"Oh easy! In fact, you've already helped me!" Jason said.

"What are talking about?!"

"This; Ability Card Activate; Copycat!" Jason threw his glowing card in the air and it split into four and hit all the corners of the card. "Copycat is a wicked Subterra Ability which copies any previously activated abilities you've used!"

Rick gasped as he knew what ability was being used and his Gate Card was negated.

**Rafflesian 660 X 1/2 = 330 Gs**

**Griffon 330 + 50 = 380 Gs**

"Go Griffon!" Jason said as his Bakugan devoured the plant, defeating it. "Okay now, Bakugan Brawl!" He rethrew Griffon back onto the card he originally threw it onto. "Griffon Stand!"

**Griffon 330 Gs**

"Finish off what you started Griffon!" Jason's Griffon then sliced through Tuskor.

"Argh!" Rick said as he just lost two Bakugan, but he still had his best one left. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same one as Centipoid. "Ravenoid Stand!" His Bakugan flew on the field.

**Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Rick's Gate Card opened, turning the field to light.

**Ravenoid 340 + 200 = 540 Gs**

"Now go Ravenoid!" Rick said as his Bakugan flew straight through Centipoid.

Jason grunted as his Bakugan rolled to his feet. "Okay, one Gate Card left, one Bakugan left. Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the final Gate Card, which was his. "Griffon Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card.

**Griffon 330 Gs**

"Get ready to lose! Bakugan Brawl!" Rick shot out his Bakugan. "Ravenoid Stand!"

**Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"Okay, Gate Card Open! Energy Merge! This card will take away a hundred Gs form your Bakugan and add it to mine!" Energy from Ravenoid was being transferred to Griffon.

"Not so fast! Ability Card Activate; Lightning Shield!" Rick threw his card at Ravenoid and it became engulfed in light, severing the energy transfer. "Sorry man, but you lose!"

"Not so fast! I still have one Ability Card left! Go, Correlation of Subterra and Haos!" His card opened and it showed the Subterra and Haos Attributes with Subterra highlighted. "Since my Bakugan is Subterra and your Ravenoid is Haos, my Griffon gain 100 Gs!"

**Griffon 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

"And with that power level, I win!" Jason said as his Griffon prepared to rip into Ravenoid.

Rick chuckled. "You know, I can't just negate your Gate Cards, I can negate your Abilities!" He pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Ability Counter!" Light appeared around Griffon and it lost its power boost.

**Griffon 430 – 100 = 330 Gs**

"Oh no!" Jason said as now his Bakugan now had the lower Gs.

"Oh yes!" Rick said as his Bakugan won and ended the battle.

"Oh crap." Jason said as he lost. But when he went to go pick up his Bakugan, Rick scooped them up in his hand. "Hey, give those BACK!" Jason yelled.

"No. You wreaked my friends nose, so I'm gonna wreak your game!" Rick said.

"Give me my Bakugan back! NOW! Before I wreak _something_ other than a nose!"

"How about, beat me again tomorrow, and I'll give you your Bakugan back. But if you lose, I'll just take those too." He then turned around and him and his friends left.

"Argh!" Jason said as he punched through the wood of the bench.

"Whoa bro!" Jacob said as he held is brother back. "It's okay, just win them back!"

"But those were my best Bakugan! If I couldn't beat him with those, how can I?" Jason said.

After a while they went home and Jason went straight into his room and screamed into a pillow.

"What happened?" Jason and Jacob's mother, Kathrin, asked.

"Nothing, just another bully event." Jacob said.

Kathrin sighed. "Why can't the other kids just leave you and your brother alone. As soon as your treatment is done, we are moving back into the countryside."

In his room Jason was cursing like a sailor when he saw a notification on his BakuPod, letting him know his friends were online. He then signed online and saw five of his friends were there, Aria was not. "Hey guys…"

"Wow, someone's in a mood." Iris said.

"Yeah well, I lose three of my best Bakugan today!" Jason snapped.

Maria gasped. "Is that bi... bad girl Havoc back?!" Maria said, censoring the language.

"ARGH! Seriously guys, you don't need to censor govno for me!" Trey said.

"What did you say" Jason said.

"Wouldn't you guy like to know." Trey said with a smile.

"Anyway, no Havoc is not back. I mean it's been close to a week since she's disappeared, but no. This guy Rick stood them from me." Jason said.

"Man, but at least they aren't gone forever." Alex said.

"No, but if I want them back I need to beat him tomorrow. But if I couldn't beat him with my best, how can I beat him?!" Jason said.

"Dude, chill." Tyler said. "Just use your other Bakugan. You do have other Bakugan right?"

"Of course. There's a canyon near the city where I live, and it has a ton of Bakugan! All of my Bakugan came from there, as did most other people. The place is actually beautiful and a lucrative tourist trap and is literally the line between the city and the country, which is where I'm from." Jason said.

"Okay, then use those. Remember Jason, power isn't everything in battle." Iris said. "Use strategy."

"I know." Jason said. "At least I have this." He held up a Gate Card.

"Oh wow, that's a cool Gate Card!" Trey said. "Really effective as a last resort."

"Yeah. But don't forget, a card like that can hurt you just as much as help you. My brother used a Positive Delta card in our last battle, and it had an equal chance of hurting him as much as help him." Maria said.

"I know, which is why I didn't play it. I wish had though, I might have won." Jason said. "Well, I'll let you guys know tomorrow how this turns out."

That night Jason was tossing and turning about his battle the next day. He wanted his Bakugan back, but didn't want to lose the ones he had left. He then opened his eyes when he heard a sound he didn't expect to hear: howling. "What the?" He heard howling at his old house, mostly from coyotes, but this sounded more… wolfish. He got out of bed and stuck his head out the window and heard it again.

"Hmm. It's not far." He put his boots on and snuck out the window and headed towards the sound. "Even if it is a coyote, they're harmless, mostly…" He wasn't concern about them since they avoid humans at all costs, but to find on this close to the city was rare. He followed sound to a large rock pillar. He looked all around, but no coyote or any animal in sight, then he heard it again and realized it was coming from the top of the rock.

"What could be up there?" He then climbed to the top of the rock, which was flat, and couldn't believe what he saw; a Bakugan howling at the full moon. "Oh. My. God!" When the Bakugan heard him, it turned around.

"Hello human." It said in a low male voice.

Jason was shocked and almost fell off, but reestablished his grip, pulled himself up and sat down. "So you talk!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, I do." The brown Bakugan said.

"You look a bit like a Hynoid, but cooler." Jason said as he picked up the Bakugan.

"I'm a distant relative of that species. I'm Subterra Blitzwolf." The Bakugan said.

"Cool! So why were you howling at the moon?" Jason said.

"Well, me and the others of my kind howl at the Haos world, which can be seen from the sky of Subterra. That 'moon' reminds me of it." Blitzwolf explained.

"Wait, how have I, or anybody, never heard you howl before? You must have been stuck up here for months!" Jason said, referring to when the Bakugan fell from the sky.

"No actually. I've only been here for only a few of your planet's light and dark rotation cycles, and that 'moon' was brightest tonight and I couldn't resist."

"'Cycles'?" Jason then had a spark in his brain. "Would you say maybe, ten of these 'cycles'?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because that's when Drago appeared to Alex during that battle! It was ten days ago! Whatever brought him to Alex must have brought you here too!" Jason said. 'I wonder if Maria and Iris's talking Bakugan also came here at the same time as well.' Jason thought. "So Blitzwolf, do you want to be my battle partner?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" Blitzwolf said.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked.

"It's not you… well it _is_ you, but only because I don't know your skills set or power level. If I'm going to be a part of your pack, I need to know if you're strong or not." Blitzwolf said.

"Well… all my friends are between 100 and 150 in World Rankings, but me…" Jason lowered his head.

"Ah, and you're the weakest member or your pack. Well, a pack's only as strong as its weakest member. Let's see how well you do in battle before I decide." Blitzwolf said.

"Okay. Well, I got one coming tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Blitzwolf said.

Then next day Jason was getting ready for his rematch with Rick. He was tying his bandana around his neck when his brother stepped in. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Jason. Umm, I want you to use this in your battle against Jason." Jacob hand his brother a card.

"Wait, I can't take this." Jason said.

"Oh, of course you can. Rick insulted me, and this way it's like I'm there too!" Jacob said.

"Okay." Jason took the card and put it with his other cards. "I'll win this time for sure." He then looked at Blitzwolf, who was closed up. "Okay, wish me luck."

After a little while Jason made it to the park where Rick and his posy were, one with a bandaged nose from where Jason destroyed it yesterday.

"So you ready to lose more of your Bakugan?" Rick said as he pulled a card out.

"Keep talking to me like that and your friend's nose will seem like nothing!" Jason said as he held up his own card.

"Field Open!" They both said and time froze. "Gate Card Set!" They set their cards down in front of each other.

"Time to show this hick who's boss! Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Haos Rafflesian, Stand!" His alien flower rose up out of the ground.

**Haos Rafflesian 330 Gs**

"Okay, I'll use this." Jason clutched his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Rattleoid Stand!" His Bakugan opened like Serponoid, and looked a bit like it, but had a different shaped head and had a rattle at the end of the tail and shook it.

**Subterra Rattleoid 300 Gs**

"Oh a snake? Really?" Rick taunted.

"Take this Dick!" Jason said as he held an Ability Card. "Ability Activate; Poison Fang!" His Bakugan's eyes glowed and quickly sunk its fangs into one of Rafflesian's tentacles.

**Rafflesian 330 – 50 = 280 Gs**

**Rattleoid 300 + 50 = 350 Gs**

Rick smiled. "That all you got? Gate Card Open!" His Attribute Card opened and the field lightened up.

**Rafflesian 280 + 100 = 380 Gs **

Rafflesian then shook off Rattleoid and made a dent in the ground, defeating Rattleoid.

"One down, two to go." Rick said as his Bakugan returned to him. "Bakugan Brawl! Rafflesian Stand!" His Bakugan stood on Jason's Gate Card.

**Haos Rafflesian 330 Gs**

"Argh!" Jason said. "You're about to eat those words! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra El Condor Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the same card as Rafflesian. His looked like a totem pole with large hands and feet.

**Subterra El Condor 290 Gs**

"Hah! You bring out a weaker Bakugan?! Rafflesian, take it out that _thing_!" Rick said. His Bakugan tried to smash El Condor, but would miss and would get slower each time.

**Rafflesian decreasing 10 Gs per second**

"WHATS GOING ON?!" Rick yelled as his Bakugan was losing power.

"Ha! If you grew up in the country side, you would know a snake's bite does the most damage _after_ the bite! See Poison Fang decreases the opposing Bakugan's power all the way to zero if it goes into the next battle!" Jason said.

"Oh really?" Rick then threw out a card. "Go Shade Ability!" The card then turned into a ray of light that hit Rafflesian who then got its strength back.

**Poison Fang Neutralized**

"That card negates all the currently activate abilities!" Rick said. "Now sit back and lose!"

"Hold it! Gate Card Open! Fossil Resurrection!" Jason's Command Card opened and his defeated Rattleoid glowed and rose up and then threw itself into the battle.

"What's happening?!" Rick said.

"The Fossil Resurrection is a choice Gate Card as it allows me to revive one of my fallen Bakugan for this battle!"

**Rattleoid 300 Gs, combined with El Condor: 580 Gs**

"So either way, Rattleoid's come back to bite you in the ass!" Jason said. His Rattleoid sunk its teeth into Rafflesian yet again and El Condor shot lasers out of its eyes and defeated Rafflesian. El Condor returned to his hand as Rattleoid went to his feet.

"That was nice work." Blitzwolf said.

"Thanks." Jason said as he set his second card down, as did Rick since there were no cards on the field. "Gate Card Set" They both said as their cards grew.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Rick threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Haos Tuskor Stand!" His white stone elephant stood and let out a loud trumpet.

**Haos Tuskor 320 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Jason threw his Bakugan over Tuskor and onto his own card. "El Condor Stand!" His totem Bakugan rose on the field.

**El Condor 280 Gs **

"If you think having our Bakugan on different cards makes yours safe, you're wrong! Ability Activate! Nose Slap!" Rick's Tuskor's eyes glowed and its nose lengthened and tried to hit El Condor with it. "Nose Slap is an Ability that allows Tuskor to attack any Bakugan on any Gate Card!" Rick smiled.

"Oh yeah! Counter Ability Acivate! Dragoon!" Jason said as a shield formed around El Condor and when Tuskor's trunk hit it, Tuskor was sent back.

**El Condor 280 + 320 = 600 Gs**

"What the?! HOW?!" Rick said.

"Dragoon is a special Counter Ability that only works for Subterra El Condor. It adds the attacking Bakugan's power to El Condor, making it more powerful than the enemy!" Jason said as his Bakugan blasted Tuskor, defeating it. El Condor returned to Jason as his Gate Card disappeared while Ricks remained on the field.

"Argh! That hick's getting on my nerves!" Rick set his final card where Jason's card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his last card. "Haos Ravenoid Stand!" His raven warrior flew on the field.

**Haos Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"You're pretty good kid. You took out two of his Bakugan with just one of yours." Blitzwolf said.

"Yeah, but this could change quickly. Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Ravenoid. "El Condor Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card.

**El Condor 280 Gs**

"Go, Gate Card Open!" Rick said. "Haos Salvation!" His Command Card opened and his defeated Tuskor flew up and rolled onto the same card it was defeated on and stood on the field.

**Tuskor 320 Gs**

"That Salvation Card allows me to choose a defeated Bakugan with the same Attribute as the as the one on the card and roll it onto a different card!" Rick said. Before Jason could react, Rick's Ravenoid charged at Jason's El Condor and defeated it.

"No." Jason said as El Condor rolled at his feet.

"That was quick." Blitzwolf said. "But I can turn the tables if you use me."

"You want me to… use you?" Jason said.

"You've battle with wits and heart, something that human does not." Blitzwolf said.

"Okay. Since he's run out of Gate Cards and his Bakugan is on the last one on the field, he can't throw again. So, Gate Card Set!" Jason set his final card where his first two cards were and grabbed Blitzwolf. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Tuskor. "Subterra Blitzwolf Stand!" His new Bakugan was a large brown wolf with fur covering his right eye and had a large pointed stone coming out of each of his four shoulders and several out of the end of his tail and several smaller stones around his neck like a collar. Blitzwolf then gave a loud howl.

**Subterra Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

"Wow! You're awesome looking!" Jason complimented.

"I know." Blitzwolf said.

"Wow that Bakugan's way more powerful than all your pathetic ones! I can't wait to take it! Gate Card Open; Character!" Rick Gate Card Opened and it was a picture of Tuskor and his Bakugan was surrounded by aura.

**Tuskor 320 X 2 = 640 Gs**

"My Bakugan's nearly 300 Gs higher than yours, so it's history!" Rick's Tuskor tried to nose slap Blitzwolf, but Blitzwolf kept dodging it.

"A little help here!" Blitzwolf said.

"No problem!" Jason pulled out Jacob's card. "Ability Card Activate! Spirit Canon!" Just as Tuskor was about to hit Blitzwolf, Blitzwolf became engulfed in aura and sent Tuskor on its back.

"What the Hell?!" Rick said. "There's no way his Bakugan could do that mine!" He looked at his BakuPod and growled at what he saw.

**Blitzwolf 360 X 2 = 720 Gs**

"How is that possible?!" Rick yelled.

"It was the power of the Spirit Canyon Ability Card. It mimics not an Ability Card, but the Gate Card you use but for my Bakugan. Since your Gate Card doubles your Bakugan's current G power the Spirit Canyon card allowed me to do the same!" Blitzwolf then punched on Tuskor with enough force to defeating it.

"Argh!" Rick said as his Bakugan rolled at his feet. 'Argh! No matter, he's all out of Ability Cards and I still have one left. Even though his mutt's power level is higher, Ravenoid's Spark Out will win this for me.' He thought. "Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card.

**Ravenoid 340 Gs**

"Okay Blitzwolf. Let's win this!" Jason said to his new partner in his hand.

"I'm ready. I'll admit, I wasn't sure about you at first, but now I know you're the right partner for me!" Blitzwolf said as he balled up.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Blitzwolf Stand!" Jason said as his Bakugan stood on the card.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

"Time to finish this; Gate Card Open! Forth Judgement!" His Command Card opened up.

"What's Fourth Judgement?!" Rick said.

"It's a special Command Card that when I'm out of Ability Cards I can use a fourth card!" Jason explained.

"NO WAY?!" Rick exclaimed.

"Now downside to the Fourth Judgement is that if my Bakugan wins it's taken out if the Brawl isn't over. That's why this card should only be used as a final resort in the final battle." Jason said as he pulled out a Special Ability Card.

Rick gasped and tried to activate his card. "Ability Ca-"

But Jason was quicker. "Ability Activate! Alpha Howling!" Blitzwolf's eye glowed and let out a loud howl that shook the field and then Rick's card became encased in brown light.

"What's going on?!" Rick said as he Ability Card wouldn't activate.

"Alpha Howling, an Ability that's unique to my Blitzwolf. It can negate both any active Ability and/or Gate Cards and prevent the activation or opening of said cards. Best of all it also increases Blitzwolf by 50 Gs!" Jason said with a smile.

**Blitzwolf 360 + 50 = 410 Gs**

"Oh shit!" Rick said as he knew his Bakugan was screwed.

Blitzwolf jumped up and bit Ravenoid, ramming it into the ground and defeating it. Blitzwolf then let out a might victory howl as the field vanished and he returned to Jason's hand.

Rick picked up his Bakugan and threw Jason's at him. "Take you pathetic Bakugan back you redneck!"

"Hey Rick!" Jason said as Rick turned around. "Talk to me or my brother like that again and I'll feed _you_ to a coyote!" Jason said in a dead tone.

Rick paused for a minute before responding. "Whatever!" Rick said as he and his gang walked away.

Blitzwolf hopped on Jason's shoulder. "You were good kid, I mean, _partner_!" Blitzwolf said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you decide to be my partner. Now I can really kick some ass!" Jason chuckled as he picked up his Bakugan. "Come on, let's get you guys home." Jason then walked home with all of his Bakugan, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys love that chapter! Now, point of clarification I **_**did**_** have the wolf Bakugan idea long before the reboot! I was thinking of this story back when I was thinking of my Zexal Story, which was published in 2016, do the math. Speaking of the reboot, I don't hate it, but don't really like it either. I miss the Gate and Ability Cards, loved that from New Vestroia and onwards they did cut aways that were the opening and closing of Ability Cards! Don't really like that all the Bakugan are mechanical like, but LOVE the Battle Brawler dog! I can honestly say that NOBODY ever thought of that! But the evolutions are just temporary like Digimon or Pokémon Mega Evolution. Speaking of evolution, Drago won't be the only one that gets like 20 evolutions in this story, no, others will evolve more than once! (Only Hydranoid evolved more than one, now technically a couple of New Vestroia Bakugan from the first half were already evolved, by all of Helios's 'evolutions' were mechanical based, not **_**true**_** evolution. Back to the story: now four people have partner Bakugan! Guess who's next on the list! Oh, almost forgot; the Fossil Resurrection Card was created by ShadowKnight The Writer for their own Bakugan story, which you should defiantly read! **


	6. The Sixth Tail

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because this one will make you're say "WHAT?!" **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Sixth Tail**

"Hang on, _you_ got a talkin Bakugan now too?!" Tyler said to Jason.

"Yeah. I mean I just found him and then we became partners!" Jason said.

"Now four of us have partner Bakugan!" Iris said.

"Yeah but that leaves three of us without partners!" Tyler said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we'll get some partners!" Trey said.

"Yeah, I've been doing some research and others have been reporting talking Bakugan." Aria said.

"You've been doing research?" Alex asked.

"Of course! What do you think I just sit around here all day?!" Aria rebutted.

"Maybe…" Maria said.

Aria grunted. "Anyway, about four battlers have been rising through the Ranks like crazy!"

"Really?" Tyler said with worry, knowing what happened the last time someone rose up the Ranks.

"Calm down it doesn't look like another Havoc incident. Honestly the woman just vanished into thin air!" Aria said.

"Make sense though considering she just appears out of it!" Maria said, referring to her own experience.

"One of the guys if German, another is Spanish, one lives in Africa, and the final one is Chinese. Three of them claim that their Bakugan speak to them. And there's a fifth one who's Australian who's been rising up too that says his Bakugan can talk." Aria said.

"Okay. OH! Maria, Alex, Aria, you guys still live in Baymax City right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm moving there tomorrow." Tyler said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?!" Maria yelled. "I would have arranged a welcoming party!"

"I know, but my family is throwing one tomorrow. And you three are invited!" Tyler said.

"While I'm flattered, really I am, but I'm still condemned to this hospital. How considerate of you." Aria said with a frown.

"Oh, right…" Tyler said.

"She's just messing with you!" Alex said with a smile, Aria also smiled.

"How do you guys do that?!" Iris said. "Seriously, how do you two know these things?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Alex and Aria said in unison.

Everyone shuttered. "That's really creepy guys!" Jason said.

"We know." The twins said again, both with smiles.

"_Anyway_, I'll send you the address and you guys can meet me there!" Tyler said.

()

In a deep dark basement/dungeon a familiar masked girl was typing on a key board in front of a _very_ large screen. It was Havoc and she pulled up three profiles, one of Alex, Maria, and Iris. Then she pulled up a fourth one, this time Jason, and added him to the pile. "Another battler with a partner." She said with a smile.

Then behind her the wall shifter and a voice spoke. "Hal-G!" The voice said as a head formed from the shifting wall behind her. "Why are you wasting your time profiling those battlers instead of battling them?!" He said angrily.

"Patience Hal-G." Havoc said. "My first strike was to weed out the weak one and to make my presence know. Becoming the 1st Ranked Battler was just an added bonus, a very _beneficial_ bonus. She said.

"Explain yourself." Hal-G said.

"It's simple really. Becoming Number 1 in a single day will ignite a flame in everyone, causing them to try and take it. That way they will battle more and their Bakugan will be stronger when I take them, thus increasing our power faster!" Havoc said.

"Hmm. That is rather ingenious. But it can also back fire, as one battler could turn out more powerful than you!" Hal-G said.

"Oh please! Do you honestly believe _anybody_ has a chance of defeating me?! Nobody's Bakugan yet has a power over 400!" Havoc laughed.

"Then why are you looking up Alexander Chase? The one person who's Bakugan was so powerful that it destabilized the field. If he allows his Bakugan to get stronger, he could cause a real problem for us!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. See, that's why I'm keeping a close eye on him and his friends. Make sure that I wait until they're ripe, if you know what I'm saying."

"So you're basically raising pigs for slaughter!" Hal-G gave a smile. "That's deliciously brilliant!" He then disappeared.

Havoc smile. "'Raising pigs for slaughter'?" Havoc the chuckled as she pulled up two more profiles, they were Tyler and Trey. "Pigs have uses _other_ than food, old man."

()

Maria was waiting outside of her family Café for Alex so they could meet Tyler. "Where is he?!" She said impatiently. She then looked and saw that he was running towards her from down the street.

When Alex got there he was out of breath. "Sorry… had to see… Aria…" He said as he caught his breath.

Maria smirked. "How's she doing?" She said.

"Well, she should be out in the next week." Alex said, finally breathing normally.

"That's wonderful." Maria said. They then walked to the address that Tyler gave them and were shocked.

"Are you sure this is right?" Alex asked Maria as he stared at the large iron fence and huge stone walls.

"Of course I am!" Maria said as she pulled up the address on her BakuPod and showed it to Alex.

"Well, I guess this is a gated community then?" Alex said. Then a camera popped out of the wall and looked at them, which freaked them out. Then it went back in and the gates opened. "That was weird." He said.

"No kidding." Maria said as they walked in. "What the Hell?!" She said as she saw the gigantic castle like mansion. "Did you know Tyler came from money?" She asked Alex.

"No, I-" He then slapped his forehead. "His last name is Feris! As in Feris Industry!"

Maria gasp. "Oh man I wouldn't ever think he was one of _those_ Ferises. They're one of the top ten richest families in the _world_!"

"Hey guy, you made it!" Tyler said as he rushed towards them from across the rather huge fountain.

"What the Hell man?! How come you never told us about this?!" Alex yelled.

Tyler blushed. "Well, I don't like to advertise it. There are so many money leeches out there."

"Okay, but still man did you really think we would only want to be your friends just because you have money?!" Alex said.

"Sorry, but paranoia comes with the territory." Tyler said.

"Okay fine. But you do realize that when we go out you're paying, right?" Maria said.

"That's fair. Come on, I'll give you a tour." Tyler said.

It took a while for them to finish the tour, what with all the rooms and stuff in them. Finally, they reached the courtyard.

"Okay, that about covers it." Tyler said.

"I don't know how it's possible, but it looked even _bigger_ on the inside!" Alex said.

"Who else lives her with you?" Maria said.

"Actually, it's just me. My older sister's at Harvard, she's 19. And my parents are away on business right now, but they'll be back by the end of the week."

"So you're living here _alone_?!" Alex said.

"Well, the staff keep me company, by yeah." Tyler said. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Ooh! Let's have a three way!" Maria chimed.

"WHAT?!" Alex said with his face turning red.

Maria laughed. "I don't mean _that_ kind!" She then chuckled some more. "I mean a three way battle!"

"Oh…" Alex said as his face turned back from red. "I'm in for that."

"Me too!" Tyler said as he pulled out his Field Card.

"Okay boys, let's do this!" Maria pulled her Field Card out.

Alright." Alex pulled his card out.

"Field Open!" They all said as they flipped their cards and they glowed, with Tyler's being blue, and time froze as the Field formed. "Gate Card Set!" They all said. Maria was on Alex's right and Tyler's card was in front of Maria.

"Ladies first! Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her own card. "Haos Monarus Stand!" Her humanoid butterfly appeared from the dust tornado.

**Haos Monarus 340 Gs**

"Okay, my turn! Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler said as his Bakugan landed on his own card. "Aquos Serponoid Stand!" His Bakugan was a blue version of the Serponoid Alex had lost.

**Aquos Serponoid 350 Gs**

"Alright, my turn!" Alex said as he was about throw his Bakugan.

"Not so fast Alex! I'm not done yet." Tyler held an Ability Card in his hand. "Ability Card Activate; Dive Mirage." Blue ripples appeared underneath Serponoid and it dived underneath the surface and swam beneath the cards.

"What's going on?!" Maria said as Tyler's Serponoid swam under the cards an appeared under her Monarus and bit into its wing.

"Dive Mirage is a killer Aquos Ability that allows one to swim beneath the cards and render the opponent's card useless." Tyler said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not the only one who has tricked out cards!" Maria then threw out a glowing yellow card. "Go, Rapid Haos!" The card landed on the Gate Card and a ring of light appeared. "This card allows me to add in another Bakugan into battle! Go Haos Jelldon!" A Bakugan flew out of her hand and onto the card. It was jellyfish like so it was at home in the watery surface.

**Haos Jelldon 320 Gs, combined with Monarus: 660 Gs**

"Oh crap!" Tyler said as Serponoid was punched off of Monarus's wing by Jelldon's tentacles and was hit with the dust coming off of Monarus's wings and defeating it.

"That's how it's done!" Maria said as her Bakugan returned to her.

"Alright, my turn! Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan onto his card. "Pyrus Fear Ripper Stand!" His long fingered Bakugan rose on the field.

**Pyrus Fear Ripper 330 Gs**

"Okay, my turn again! Gate Card Set!" Maria threw her card to the right of Tyler's card. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her new card. "Monarus, Stand!" Her humanoid butterfly flew onto the field.

**Monarus 340 Gs**

"Hmm, I think I'll try something different. Gate Card Set!" He set the card to the right of his first card. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan stood on his new card. "Aquos Leviathan, Stand!" Tyler's Bakugan was a long serpent with two dorsal fins on his back the gave the appearance of wings, fins at the end of his tail, two arms with fins at the ends and elbows. Had two frill fins on the sides of his neck and had silver marking on his body, and full red eyes. Also, he had a hexagonal blue gem on his chest with six side facets and one center facet.

**Aquos Leviathan 340 Gs **

"That's a new one." Alex said. "Well, Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same Gate Card as Tyler's Leviathan. "Pyrus Griffon Stand!" Alex's chimera Bakugan stood on the field and gave a roar.

**Pyrus Griffon 330 Gs**

"Now to heat things up!" Alex held an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Wing Burst!" He threw the card in the air and it caught fire, when it reached Griffon's wings they too caught fire.

**Leviathan 340 – 50 = 290 Gs**

**Griffon 330 + 50 = 380 Gs**

"Take out that slimy eel!" Alex said as his Bakugan literally rained fire onto Tyler's Bakugan.

"Hold it! Gate Card Open! Delta Forcement!" Tyler's Command Card opened up. "The Delta Forcement Card increases my Bakugan 50 times the amount Bakugan that's part of the same Attribute Triangle as mine! Since You have two Pyrus and Maria has one Haos, my Aquos Leviathan gain 150 Gs!"

**Leviathan 290 + 150 = 440 Gs**

"Crap!" Alex said as Tyler's Bakugan screeched and the frills on the side of its head opened up like a certain dinosaur and jumped into the air and coiled around his Griffon and they fell to the ground, with Griffon returning to his feet.

"Alright Leviathan!" Tyler said. His Bakugan gave a victorious screech and looked straight into Tyler's eyes before returning to ball form.

"My move, Gate Card Set!" Maria threw her final card to the left of Alex's first card. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto the same card as Alex's Fear Ripper. "Jelldon Stand!" Her jellyfish Bakugan rose on the field.

**Jelldon 320 Gs**

"My Bakugan maybe low on power, but I can fix that!" Maria held up a card.

"I wouldn't bet on it! Gate Card Open, Wall Lock!" The Gate Card opened and Maria's card was locked by aura. "Wall Lock is a Command Card which negates and freezes an opponent's abilities!"

"Argh!" Maria said as she couldn't help her Bakugan. Fear Ripper charged at Jelldon and slashed it so hard that Jelldon's gelatinous body flew into the air before returning to ball form.

"Alright!" Alex said as his Bakugan returned to him.

"Now I go! Gate Card Set!" Tyler threw his card where's Alex's card previously was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler threw his Bakugan onto his Gate Card and then pulled out an Ability Card. "Aquos Robotallion Stand! Now Ability Activate; Robotallion Enforcement!" As soon as his Bakugan stood on the card it became encased in blue aura.

**Aquos Robotallion 300 + 50 = 350 Gs**

"Nice move man. Gate Card Set." Alex set his card where Tyler's first card was. "Bakugan Brawl." His Bakugan landed on his own Gate Card. "Fear Ripper Stand!" His Bakugan stood on the card.

**Fear Ripper 330 Gs**

"Okay boys, time to get serious. Your ready Tigrerra?" Maria asked the Bakugan in her hand.

"Always!" She said as balled up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Maria threw Tigrerra on the same card as Robotallion. "Tigrerra Stand!" Her tiger partner roared as she stood on the field.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Tyler's Gate Card opened and the field turned to water. "This will pump up my Bakugan by another 50 Gs!"

**Robotallion 350 + 50 = 400 Gs**

"Go Robotallion!" Tyler said as his Bakugan sped through the water.

Maria smiled as she pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Crystal Fangs!" Tigerra's front claws extended drastically.

**Tigrerra 340 + 80 = 420 Gs**

Tigerra charged at Robotallion and slashed it twice, leaving marks right before it was defeated. "Argh." Tyler said as his Robotallion returned to his feet and Tigerra returned to Maria's hand. "Looks like I'm down to just my Leviathan." Tyler said. 'And I could have sworn he was looking at me before." He thought. "Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler threw his Bakugan onto the same one as Fear Ripper. "Leviathan Stand!" His serpent Bakugan rose on the Gate Card.

**Leviathan 340 Gs**

"Time for a fish fry! Gate Card Open!" Alex opened his Gate Card and the field filled with fire.

**Fear Ripper 330 + 200 = 530 Gs**

"Mmm. Gonna have use my last Ability Card if I want my Bakugan to survive this battle." Tyler said as he pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability-"

"Stop!" A voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. "What the?" Tyler said.

"Don't use an Ability Card." The voice said again.

Tyler looked up and saw that the voice was coming from his Leviathan. "Are you… are you talking?!" Tyler asked his Bakugan.

"Yes, I am." Leviathan said.

Everyone was in awe at the fact that there was another talking Bakugan, especially Tyler. "So, I've had you for over a week and you just _now_ start talking?!"

"Well I could never find the right time to tell you. But seriously, you shouldn't us an Ability Card!" Leviathan said.

"Um, is that Bakugan insane?!" Maria said. "If Tyler doesn't use an Ability Card, that Bakugan's toast!"

"Yeah! I mean, do you just want to lose?!" Tyler said.

"Of course not! Just watch this! Go Attribute Change!" Leviathan's gem then glowed and each of the six facets changed color to match the one on the Hexagonal Circle. Then the facets' glow faded and then all glowed red and the glow spread throughout his body, turning his blue body red and silver marking yellow as well as his yellow. "PYRUS!" Leviathan yelled.

**Pyrus Leviathan 340 + 200 = 540 Gs**

"Oh yes! With that Pyrus Attribute change he gains the Attribute bonus!" Tyler said as his Leviathan coiled around Fear Ripper, defeating it. Leviathan then returned to Tyler and his original Aquos Attribute. "That was awesome! So can you change into more than one attribute, or only one like Iris's Mayura?"

Leviathan laughed. "I can change into _any_ attribute I wish! I can only change once per battle, but still into any I desire." He said.

"Man that is so cool Tyler has a talking Bakugan, but back to the battle!" Alex pulled out Drago. "Get ready bud. Bakugan Brawl!" He threw Drago onto the same card as Maria's Monarus. "Drago Stand!" His Dragonoid rose on the field in a ball of fire and gave a roar.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"Okay then, Gate Card Open!" Maria said as her Gate Card opened and the field turned to light and a powered up Monarus flew straight towards Drago.

**Monarus 340 + 80 = 420 Gs**

"No good enough Maria!" Alex pulled out his ace card. "Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!"

**Drago 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

Drago powered up and spat a fire ball at the charging Monarus, who fell to the ground in flames.

"Argh!" Maria growled as her Bakugan rolled to her feet. "Tigrerra!" Maria said as she held Tigrerra in her hand.

"I'm ready!" Tigrerra balled up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Maria shot her Bakugan onto the last Gate Card on the field, _her_ last card. "Tigrerra Stand!" Her tiger Bakugan roared as it stood on the field.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs**

"Come on Leviathan, lets pound that pussy cat!" He gripped his Bakugan in his hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Leviathan Stand!"

His serpent Bakugan rose from its coils and gave a loud hiss.

**Leviathan 340 Gs**

"Now to kick this battle up a notch! Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Maria opened her Gate Card and Alex's Drago glowed and was forced into the battle.

**Drago 440 Gs**

"What just happened?!" Alex said as his Dragonoid was fighting.

"The Triple Battle Command Card demands that three participate. And if the owner on the card isn't able to throw out another Bakugan into the battle, or throws it on another Gate Card, then their opponent will." Tyler explained.

"Oh! And since neither of you have an additional Bakugan to play, Drago was dragged in!" Alex said.

Maria smiled and giggled. "This wasn't what I had planned when I threw down the Triple Battle card, obviously. But really, could there be a more perfect way to for us to conclude this Brawl?"

"Hmm. I agree, considering my Drago's going to win!" Alex then threw out an Ability Card. "Fire Wall!" His Bakugan then became surrounded by a wall of flames.

**Both Tigrerra and Leviathan – 50 Gs, total power level each 290 Gs**

"Hmm. Not bad, but I can do you one better!" Maria threw out her own Ability Card. "Go Lightning Tornado!" Her Tigrerra then became engulfed by light and sent out large electrical bolts that hit bot Drago and Leviathan.

**Both Drago and Leviantan – 100 Gs, Tigrerra + 100 Gs, Drago 340 Gs, Tigrerra 390 Gs, Leviathan 190 Gs **

"And with that my Tigrerra is the winner!" Maria said.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that Maria!" Tyler said. Despite his Bakugan having less than 200 Gs. "Ability Activate! Cool Down!" Leviathan then hissed as his gemstone glowed and sent out waves of blue energy that dispersed the light and fire that surrounded Tigrerra and Drago who then were surrounded in blue aura.

**Drago, Tigrerra, and Leviathan power levels revert to 340 Gs, both Drago Tigrerra – 50 Gs, total power level each 290 Gs**

"What the Hell?!" Alex said as he saw the numbers on his BakuPod. "What's happened to all our Bakugans' power levels?!"

"Cool Down is an Ability only Aquos Leviathan can use. It reverts all Bakugan's power levels back to their base levels, _and_ decreases the opponent's by 50 Gs! Go Leviathan!" Tyler said. His Bakugan then jumped up and bit Drago and send him falling on top of Tigrerra, crushing her and digging her back spikes into his back, defeating them both.

"No!" Alex and Maria yelled as their Bakugan lost.

"Yes!" Tyler said as his Bakugan returned to him and the Field disappeared.

"You're good Tyler." Maria said as she picked up her Tigrerra.

"It's so cool that your Bakugan can talk!" Alex said as he was rubbing the dirt off his Drago.

"Well, I had no idea." Tyler said.

(AN: Hello my readers! Now normally I don't do these Notes in the middle of the story, but this situation demands it! See, I'm about to do a flashback in a new style that needs explaining. All flash back sequences from now on will be written in italic format, and all emphasized word will be in normal format._ (like _this_!) _And flashbacks with narrations, the narrations will be written like this: Name: Yada yada yada) in bold. Oh, and the beginning and end of flashbacks will be noted with **(Flashback)**. Enjoy the rest of the story!)

**(Flashback)**

_Tyler was in swim trunks collecting Bakugan cards from around the rocky edges of the sea shore. He walked past a pool and saw a Bakugan ball in there. _

"_Hmm." Tyler said as he bent down and picked it up. "Cool!" He said as he looked closely at the Bakugan, which was Leviathan._

**Tyler: Leviathan was one of the first Bakugan I found, but I had no idea how special he was.**

**(Flashback)**

"So you came here with the first wave?" Drago said, addressing Leviathan.

"Yes. And I understand you've just recently arrived. Which means something's happened in Vestroia." Leviathan said.

"Um, what's going on here?" Maria said.

Tigrerra then popped open. "I think it's time we tell the human what's going on."

Everyone walked in a rather large room with a screen that was almost as big as the wall it was on. Tyler pulled up some chairs for his friends and logged on to the chat room. He messaged for their other friends to log on. A few minutes later Iris, Jason, and Trey, but not Aria, signed on.

"Guys, this better be important…" Iris said as she was still in her pajamas. "You're lucky I was already up to go to the bathroom when I saw you wanted to talk…" Iris then yawned.

"And why did you want our Bakugan on the screen as well?" Jason asked.

"And where's Aria?" Trey asked.

"She has her final tests today. If they all turn out okay, she's out of there! But the reason we called was because our Bakugan have something to say." Alex then moved to show his friends the three Bakugan standing on the table.

"We believe it's time to tell you about the world we come from; Vestroia." Drago said. "Vestroia is a world comprised of seven parts. The six Attribute worlds you humans would know as Earth, light, darkness, water, wind, and fire, and the core of Vestroia, which is comprised of two equal yet opposite forces; the Infinity Core, the source of all positive energy, and its counter force the Silent Core, the source of all negative energy. These two Cores keep the who dimension in balance. But, not long ago a human crossed over into Vestroia."

"What?!" Everyone said. "A human crossed over?!" Alex said.

"Yes, and when he did it caused a massive disturbance that sucked numerous Bakugan into a dimensional hole that sent them to this world." Drago explained.

"And we fell to Earth in the form of these balls and parts of our world were transformed into card." Leviathan finished.

"And when the human crossed over he caused a massive dimensional imbalance which allowed a power hungry Bakugan named Naga to enter the center of Vestroia. Which is where he attempted to absorb the power of the two Cores, but instead was absorbed himself!"

Tigrerra then chipped in. "And when he was absorbed it caused a large surge of negative energy that not only caused a lot of Bakugan to go wild, but also launched the Infinity Core into your world!"

"And doing so caused Vestroia to be without its source of positive energy. It's like, the human term, yin and yang, our world need both to maintain stable." Mayura said on screen.

"That's right." Blitzwolf said. "I was still in Vestroia after the first set of Bakugan were sent to Earth. And when Naga sent the Infinity Core to this world, Vestroia was overflowing with negative energy, cause several Bakugan to go wild and attack each other!"

"The surge reopened to gate ways to Earth and some Bakugan escape through it like Blitzwolf and Tigrerra here." Drago said.

"Then how did you get here Drago? I mean you just showed up right in the middle of a battle?" Alex said.

"The barrier between our two world was so thin at that moment, that it was the power of that Gate Card that brought both me and that Darkus Fear Ripper directly into that battle." Drago said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Trey asked.

"Well first I think we should find out who this human was who crossed over. Drago, you said 'he' so I'm assuming the human was male?" Tyler asked Drago.

"Correct. And based on his appearance, you would call him old." Drago said.

"Okay, and think we can assume he was some kind of scientist considering he punched a hole into another dimension. Do you remember anything else?"

"Actually yes, he said his name was 'Michael'." Drago said.

Jason then gasped. "Wait a sec guys!" Jason then when off screen and you could see things being tossed around in there. "Oh come on, I just read about this!" He then appeared back on screen. "Okay you guy, check this out!" He then showed his science book, which had planets on it.

Iris grunted. "Okay. I get that we're talking about other worlds here, but what can a book on planets tell us?" She said.

"You know if you would bother to read somethin other than manga you would know not to judge a book by its cover!" Jason rebutted.

Iris then fell over and screamed as she pulled out a katana sword. "Take that back!" She yelled causing everyone to flinch, except Jason.

"Chillax Iris I think I know who this Michael guy is!" Jason flipped through the pages and pulled up a picture as showed it on screen. "This the guy?" He showed a picture of an old man in a lab coat. Drago gasped, as well as Trey.

"Yes! Yes! That's him!" Drago said, jumping up and down.

"You're a genius Jason! Dr. Michael Gehabich is a famous Russian scientist who's rumored to be working on a teleporter machine!" Tyler said.

"And you know this _how_?" Maria asked.

"He consults with some scientists who my bank rolls. But he went missing… right around the same time the Bakugan cards first fell!" Tyler realized.

"Okay, so now we know who crossed over to the Bakugan world. But really, what good does it do us? I mean, he's still missing right?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but if we can find him he can help us help the Bakugan." Tyler said.

"Wait what?" Alex said.

"Well, we gotta help them! I mean, our world and their world have been linked because more than once some kind of gate way has been opened up here! And if their world blows up or something, it could seriously affect us!" Tyler said.

"Yes, and if the Infinity Core _is_ here as well, the link between our two worlds is only getting stronger!" Leviathan said.

"Okay." Alex said. "Drago, about how long until your world blows up?" Alex asked Drago.

"I don't know if our world will blow up, but it will take a long time for Vestroia to decay completely. So we have a long while to find the Infinity Core." Drago stated.

"Alright." Alex scratched his head. "This is what we should do; Me, Jason, and Iris are still in school, but summer break is coming up in a few weeks so we'll have a couple of months to look for it. I mean, how difficult can that be?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Maria said, and everyone agreed, all except Trey, who was spaced out.

"Trey, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

Trey snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry guys. But, I have to go! Bye!" He then logged off.

"That was weird…" Alex said.

* * *

**And another chapter is done! Review please, I like to know what you guys think of this story. Also, for those who have an eagle eye for grammar you would have noticed that whenever Jason spoke a word that ended with –ing I left off the g, and that was on purpose! See, Jason is from Texas, and us Texans leave off the g in the –ing words, making it –in. Now when we do write we write it as –ing, by say and think of it as –in, which is why I didn't catch it before now! Will make the changes to the previous chapters later. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	7. Double Trouble

**This chapter will have TWO thing I know you didn't expect!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Double Trouble**

"Sounds like a plan!" Maria said, and everyone agreed, all except Trey, who was spaced out.

"Trey, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

Trey snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry guys. But, I have to go! Bye!" He then logged off. Trey then turned towards a picture on his desk of him on Dr. Micheal's shoulders. "Grandpa… You… you were the one who brought the Bakugan here?" He then picked up the picture and began to cry.

* * *

"That was weird…" Alex said.

Maria then looked at the time on her BakuPod. "Um guys, I've gotta go. I have to work a shift at the Café. Later." Maria said as she grabbed Tigrerra and walked out.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too. I promised I would hang out with Aria this afternoon." Alex said as he took Drago and caught up with Maria.

"Hey Alex." Maria said as Alex caught up to her. "So Aria's finally leaving the hospital next week. SO her cough cleared up."

"It was more than just a cough! Last month she stopped breathing and went into a coma! If she had started coughing up blood…" Alex put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Maria put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I mean she's fine now."

"Hey you, hot head!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh crap!" Alex said as he saw Markus and Evan standing in front of him and Maria.

"Those two?! Didn't we beat them enough already?" Drago said.

"You and your pet lizard are in for a pounding!" Even said as he put on a red Bakugan launcher as Markus put on a purple one and both of them pulled out Doom Cards.

Maria gasped. "Oh my god! Alex that's-"

"The Doom Card!" Alex and Drago said. "How did these two jokers get Doom Cards?!"

"Alex, I think we both know the answer to that!" Maria said. "It was that masked bitch!"

"Yeah I know, but why did she give these two those cards?!" Alex said.

"Simple! So we can crush you once and for all!" Markus said as he pulled out his Field Card.

"Alex, even though these two are total wanktards you could use some back up." Maria pulled out her Field Card.

"Field Open!" All four of them said as they opened the battle field. Maria was on Alex's left, Markus was in front of Maria, Evan was on his left which put Evan in front of Alex.

"Doom Card Set!" The two brothers threw out their Doom Cards which sunk into the ground and sent out purple ripples, causing Alex and Maria to gasp as they both had experience with the Doom Card before and this is what happened before.

"Gate Card Set!" All four of them set their Gate Cards with Markus's being purple and Evan's being red.

"I get first shot. Bakugan Brawl!" Markus shot his Bakugan from his launcher onto his card. "Darkus Jelldon Stand!" His dark jellyfish creature rose on the field.

**Darkus Jelldon 310 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan onto the card directly in front of his, the same one as Jelldon. "Pyrus Robotallion Stand!" Alex's red robot rose on the field.

**Pyrus Robotallion 330 Gs**

"Go Robotallion!" Alex said as his Bakugan charged at Jelldon.

Markus smiled. "Gate Card Open! Quartet Battle!" His Command Card opened and a Bakugan form Evan and Maria flew in. Evan's was a Pyrus Serponoid and Maria's was her Haos Monarus.

**Pyrus Serponoid 320 Gs, combined with Jelldon: 630 Gs**

**Haos Manarus 340 Gs, combined with Robotallion: 670 Gs**

"No sweat, we still have the upper hand." Alex said.

Evan smiled as he pulled out a green Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus!" Both is Serponoid and Markus's Jelldon received a power boost.

**Both Serponoid and Jelldon + 100, combined power: 830 Gs**

"Crap!" Alex said as Jelldon punched his Robotallion with its multiple tentacles and Serponoid ramming into Monarus with its fangs. "Robotallion!" Alex yelled as his Bakugan was sucked into the portal that opened up.

Monarus!" Maria yelled as her Bakugan was also sucked in, both never to be seen again.

Markus and Evan's Bakugan returned to them. "She was right, that will stick it to them!" Evan said with glee.

"You guys are seriously going to regret this!" Maria yelled.

"Oh we'll see. Bakugan Brawl!" Evan threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Serponoid Stand!" His snake Bakugan uncoiled on the field.

**Serponoid 320 Gs**

"Bakugan Brawl!" Maria threw her partner onto the same card as Serponoid. "Tigrerra Stand!" Her tiger like Bakugan roared as she rised on the field.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Evan said, wasting no time. "Triple Battle! Markus, you go."

Markus's launcher glowed as he shot out his Bakugan. "Jelldon Stand!" His Jellyfish Bakugan rose up.

**Jelldon 310 Gs, combined with Serponoid: 630 Gs**

"Don't think you two can double team me! Ability Card Acitvate! Rapid Haos!" Maria threw her card on the Gate Card. "Alex, throw out Drago!" Maria said.

"Okay!" Alex grabbed Drago. "Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Alex threw his partner onto the spot where Maria threw her card.

**Drago 340 Gs, combined with Tigrerra: 680 Gs**

"Let's finish this quick Drago! Ability Activate!" Alex quickly activated Drago's ability.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago finished as he shot out a fire ball that burned both Bakugan.

"Shit! That Ability Card permanently increases that Bakugan's power by 100!" Markus said as his Bakugan returned to him at his field. "But still… Gate Card Set!" Markus set his Gate Card in front of Alex's card. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper Stand!" He shot his Bakugan and it stood on his own Gate Card.

**Darkus Fear Ripper 320 Gs**

"Go Slash Zero!"

**Fear Ripper 320 + 80 = 400 Gs**

Alex gasped. "A Fear Ripper? Isn't that-"

"That is the same one that that I was fighting with when I came into this world!" Drago confirmed.

"Okay. Well Drago I don't think you should take this one yet." Alex pulled out his third Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Terrorclaw Stand!" His red crab like Bakugan rose on his Gate Card.

**Pyrus Terrorclaw 330 Gs**

Evan pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card Set!" Evan set his Gate Card in front of Maria's. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan landed perfectly on his own card. "Pyrus Siege Stand!" A column of fire rose and a red knight appeared.

**Pyrus Siege 320 Gs**

Maria wasted no time following up. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her own card. "Haos Hynoid Stand!" A white humanoid hyena howled on the field.

**Haos Hynoid 330 Gs**

"Hmm. It seems we all have a Bakugan out. Time to wipe them out." Markus then put his final Bakugan into the launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan onto Maria's Gate Card. "Darkus Reaper Stand!" The Bakugan that took form was all too familiar to Alex and Maria.

**Darkus Reaper 370 Gs**

"REAPER?!" Maria, Alex, and Drago said.

Reaper laughed. "So, I get to crush two worms today." He said.

"Oh we'll see! Gate Card Open!" Maria opened her Gate Card, which was a Hynoid Character Card.

**Hynoid 330 X 2 = 660 Gs**

"Go Hynoid!" Maria said as her Hynoid began charging at Reaper.

"Your right, we will see! Ability Card Activate! Grand Down!" Markus threw the card on the Character Card and nullified it.

**Hynoid power returned to 330 Gs**

Reaper then slashed the charging Bakugan with his scythe and sent it through the Doom portal and into the Doom Dimension. Reaper then returned to Markus hand.

"Argh! That's it! Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw Drago onto the same card as Fear Ripper. "Drago Stand!" Drago rose and roared onto the field.

**Drago 440 Gs**

"Bad move! Gate Card Open! Energy Merge!" When the Command Card opened energy from Drago was being transferred to Fear Ripper.

**Fear Ripper 500 Gs**

**Drago 340 Gs**

Alex growled as Fear Ripper charged at Drago. "Ability-"

"Activate!" Maria finished. "Cut in Saber!" Her Tigrerra flew and opened in midair and slashed Fear Ripper before it got close to Drago.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs, combined with Drago: 680 Gs**

"What the?!" Markus said.

"My Tigrerra's Cut in Saber ability allows her to literally cut in to any active battle, even if none of my Bakugan are in play." Maria said. "Go Tigrerra!" Maria yelled.

"Yes!" Tigrerra said as her then slashed Fear Ripper, stunning it.

"Drago now!" Alex said.

"On it! Boosted Dragon!" Drago then shot a fire ball at Fear Ripper, defeating it.

"Alright!" Alex and Maria said as their Bakugan returned to them.

"Oh you guys think you're hot stuff do you?! Well try this!" Evan shot his Bakugan onto the same card as Alex's Terrorclaw. "Pyrus Warius Stand!" An ogre like Bakugan with a dual mace.

**Pyrus Warius 310 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Alex said as the field turned to fire.

**Warius + 100 = 410 Gs**

**Terrorclaw + 100 = 430 Gs**

"Hmm. Ability Activate! Magma Mace!" Evan's Warius threw its mace into the air and it caught fire and dripped magma.

**Warius + 50 = 460 Gs**

**Terrorclaw – 50 = 380 Gs**

Warius smashed Terrorclaw multiple times with its mace until it smashed it in the air, sending it to the Doom Dimension with shell pieces flying off.

"Too easy." Evan said as his Bakugan returned to him.

"Argh!" Maria said. "Gate Card Set!" Maria set her card in front of Evan's card, which is where her first Gate Card was set. "Bakugan Brawl! Tigrerra Stand!" Her Bakugan stood on her own card.

"My move. Gate Card, Set!" Markus set his card next to Evan's card, in front of Maria. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his Bakugan onto his own card. "Reaper Stand!" His loaned Bakugan stood on his Gate Card.

"Drago, let's go after Evan." Alex grabbed his partner. "Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Alex launched Drago onto the same card as Siege. Drago roared as he rose on the card.

**Drago 440 Gs**

"Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus!" Evan activated his final card which boosted both Siege and Reaper.

**Reaper 370 + 100 = 470 Gs**

**Siege 320 + 100 = 420 Gs**

"Still not as powerful as my Drago!" Alex said.

"My Siege just need reinforcements! Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Evan's Gate Card opened and he launched his Warius into play.

**Warius 310 Gs, combined with Siege: 730 Gs**

"Go my warriors and crush that lizard!" Evan said as his two warrior Bakugan charged at Drago.

"Alex!" Drago yelled.

"I got it! Ability Card Activate! Fire Tornado!" Alex threw the card out and Drago became surrounded by fire and flew into the air.

**Warius and Siege both – 100, combined power: 530 Gs**

**Drago + 100 = 540 Gs**

Drago then took the fire tornado and smashed into the two warrior Bakugan and defeated both of them.

"No, no way! He took out _both_ of my Bakugan!" Evan said as he fell to his knees.

"Drago, I'm gonna have to put you back in there." Alex said to Drago in his palm.

"I'm ready Alex. Reaper needs to be taught a lesson." Drago balled up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his partner onto Reaper's card. "Drago Stand!"

**Drago 440 Gs**

Drago and Reaper immediately began duking it out with Drago on the offensive, but Reaper putting up a good defense.

"Gate Card Open!" Markus opened his Darkus Normal Card turning the field to darkness.

**Reaper + 200 = 670 Gs**

"Finish him off Reaper!" Markus ordered.

"With pleasure!" Reaper said as he charged at Drago with his scythe. "Say goodbye Dragonoid!"

"Ability Activate! Savage Air!" Maria said. Lightning hit Tigrerra as she warped from her Gate Card to in front of Reaper and deflected the attack with her massive claws.

**Tigrerra 340 Gs, combined with Drago: 780 Gs**

"Savage Air allows Tigrerra to cut into any battle while she's on the field!" Maria explained. "Now ripe that skeleton to pieces!"

"I still have a trick up my sleeve!" Markus pulled out a card and threw it. "Ability Activate! Dual Scythe!" When the card hit Reaper's scythe a second blade grew out in the opposite direction of the first blade. "This Ability Card doubles Reaper's power boosts this turn!"

**Reaper 670 + 300 = 970 Gs**

"And that puts my Bakugan at almost 1000 Gs!"

"Alex, I'm all out, but _please_ tell you have a card that can turn this around!" Maria said.

"I'm sorry. I don't-" Alex then gasped.

**(Flashback)**

"_Okay Aria, I'm off to Tyler's place with Maria." Alex said as he walked out of the hospital room._

"_Wait." Aria said as she got out of her hospital bed. She then handed Alex a Bakugan Card. "I can't use it, but it should be useful to you. Especially if you face off against Havoc again." _

"_Aria, thank." Alex said as he put the card away._

**(Flashback)**

Alex pulled out the card his sister gave him. "I think I have a card that can win this. But Drago, are you up for it?" Alex asked his partner.

"Whatever it is can't be worse than the Doom Dimension!" Drago responded.

"Okay. Ability Card Activate!" Alex threw his card out onto the field. "Black Pyrus!" When the card hit the field Drago was surrounded by a wall of fire that then turned dark.

"What's happening?" Reaper said.

Inside the wall of dark fire Drago opened his eye, which turned from green to purple. Drago gave a loud roar that fire wall subsided, revealing Drago having a completely different color set, a set matching the Darkus color scheme.

"Black Pyrus is an Ability Card which turns a Pyrus Bakugan Darkus _and_ increases their power by 100." Alex said. "And since Drago is now Darkus-"

"He gains the Attribute boost!" Markus realized.

**Darkus Drago + 200 + 100, combined with Tigrerra: 1080 Gs**

"Our combined power is over 1000!" Maria said as she looked at her BakuPod.

Drago gave a wild roar and flew high in the air and blasted Reaper with a dark purple fire ball, defeating him, ending the battle.

"Drago?" Alex asked his Bakugan as he returned to him.

"I'm alright Alex. Just that card really did a number on me…" Drago groaned. "Leviathan and Mayura made that sound and look easier than it was…"

The Doom Cards that Markus and Evan had disappeared, then the two of them groaned as a dark aura formed around them then dissolved as they passed out.

"What just happened?" Maria said.

"They lost, that's what happened." A female voice said, turning out to be Havoc.

"You! What did you do to them?!" Alex said as Havoc walked up from be Markus and Evan.

"Hmm. They're fine. Their bodies are just in shock for losing with the Doom Card." Havoc bent down and picked up the smoking Reaper. "See, the Doom Card amplifies the dark desires of a person. They wanted to beat you so _badly _that they were more than happy to use the Doom Cards."

"Havoc, I challenge you to a Battle!" Alex said.

"No Alex, I'll take her on! She screwed me first!" Maria said.

"I'm not taking _any_ of you on. In case you forgot I took out both of you with one Bakugan."

"That was _then_! This is _now_!" Alex said.

"Still, not yet." Havoc then walked behind a tree and disappeared.

"Argh! I hate that bitch's disappearing act!" Maria said, then took a deep breath. "But she's right."

"What?!" Alex blurted.

"Think about it! Her one Reaper took out three of mine and two of your Bakugan! It took both Drago _and_ Tigrerra to beat him! And who know what other powerful Bakugan she has!" Maria said.

"Mmm. You have a point. But one day I _will_ beat her _and_ remove that mask of hers!" Alex vowed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be you guys didn't expect Trey to be Dr. Michael's grandchild! But I did give a couple of hints. In chapter 5 Trey says a Russian word, and in the previous chapter Trey reacted when Jason showed the picture of his grandfather. AND in chapter 1 when I did the names and descriptions I left out Trey's last name for this reason. Plus in Chapter 3 Iris mentions Trey lives in Europe, and while Russia takes up a large portion of Asia, it's capital Moscow, which is where the lab is located, is in the European side of the country! The clues were all there! Also, bet you guys didn't expect the another Attribute Change, this time it was caused by an Ability Card. Only ever seen once in the anime, in the episode where Marucho battled Volt in the desert. Until next time!**


	8. Friends of a Feather

**Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? How about a new Bakugan chapter? Have a Happy Halloween next week! This chapter was my hardest one yet! You'll see why. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends of a Feather**

**Two days before Alex and Maria faced Markus and Evan…**

"Hang on, WHAT?!" Iris said. She was having a private chat with Trey.

"I want to see you in person in Japan." Trey said.

"And your parent's are fine with letting you travel to a foreign country?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. I mean, my family is fine with it. What about your Grandmother?" Trey asked.

"I don't see any reason why she would mind, we do have a couple of spar rooms that you could stay in." Iris said.

"Great! I'll plan to come in a week to two! Oh, let's not tell the others about this, I want to see the look on their faces when we appear on the same screen!" Trey smiled.

* * *

**A week after Alex and Maria faced Markus and Evan…**

"So how many Doom Card flunkies has Havoc sent y'alls way?" Jason asked his fellow States friends, who were all on Tyler's screen.

"Let's see, there was that hot head who I pounded." Maria said.

"That punk who sent his own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, and those two teen magicians, also one of them had Reaper." Alex chimed in.

"And I faced a guy with Ventus yesterday at the docks. After I mopped the floor with him he drove away in his boat." Tyler said.

"Oh, also there was that Senior at the high school who also had Reaper." Alex said.

"Okay so that makes like six people!" Iris said. "This Havoc is causing more trouble than a cow in a china shop!"

"Um, the term is 'bull in a china shop'." Maria corrected.

"Whatever, same species." Iris said, annoyed. "The point is she's causing a lot of damage!"

"Anyway, have has anybody seen Trey lately? He's been acting weird this past week ever since we came up with the plan to find the Infinity Core and Dr. Michael." Alex said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Maria said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Iris said. "I talked to him yesterday since both of us he's home schooled any my own schedule is flexible so the two of use often talk together." Iris said.

"Okay, well if you say he's alright, then I guess he's alright." Tyler said. "But still, I tried to notify him that all of us were talking today, but no response."

"Yeah, that's weird." Alex said.

"Speaking of weird, anyone notice now Havoc is only targeting you three? I mean neither me, Iris, or Trey has ever faced a person under Havoc's spell. It's like she's focused on you three specifically." Jason said.

"True, but she seems to have it out for Alex more so than the rest of us." Maria said.

"Yeah, why is she fixated on me?" Alex said.

"Well if I understand correctly, Alex and Drago were the first to battle Havoc without losing." Leviathan said.

"He makes a good point. I've been here since the first wave and I've seen humans go after each other's necks over petty things, and since Havoc didn't truly defeat them she could have a vendetta against them." Mayura said.

"The term is throat." Jason corrected.

"But Mayura still has a point." Blitzwolf said. "This could be a simple act of spite."

"I don't think so. I mean if she wanted to take Alex and Drago out she could do it herself, she has the skills." Maria said, having faced Havoc and lost horribly.

"I agree. Something isn't right about this strategy of hers." Tigrerra said.

"But still we should all be on guard. Either another Doom Card holder or Havoc herself could appear." Drago said.

Iris's BakuPod then flashed and dinged. "Oh!" She then turned off the alarm. "Sorry guys, I've got to go. Talk to you tomorrow." Iris then logged off.

"Grandma! It's time for us to go the airport!" Iris yelled. **(JAP)**

An hour later Iris and her grandmother arrived at an airport and walked inside.

"So you friend flew in all the way from Moscow? That must be a long trip." Diana said. **(JAP)**

"Yeah." Iris looked around the horde of Russians walking past them, obviously from the same flight as Trey. "He should he here." **(JAP)**

Iris and Diana then sat on a double sided bench. "BOO!" A voice said as a head popped between them, then Iris wacked the head in the nose, then the person yelled something in a foreign language. Iris turned and saw it was Trey with his hand covering his nose.

"Oh Trey! I'm sorry!" Iris said.

"You've really got to stop hitting people like that." Diana said.

"It's a reflex!" Iris snapped. "Is it broken?" She asked.

"No." Trey said as he sat up, his hand moving away from his nose.

"Well then, we should be heading home." Diana said. When they got to the car Diana offered to put Trey's rolling suit case into the trunk, but she strained to put it in, and when she did there was a defiant shift in the car's weight.

"Geez, what did you pack in that one suitcase?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Well I couldn't decide what to pack so I said 'nail it', and packed everything." Trey said.

"I don't think you used that idiom correctly…" Iris said.

"As if your English is better!" Trey rebutted, then slightly laughed.

After a while Diana looked a Trey in the rearview mirror. "So Trey, how come your parents let you travel halfway around the world?"

"Oh, my parents are… not around." He then saw the look on her face. "Oh, they're not dead! But six years ago they had a car accident and both ended up in comas."

"Oh you poor thing." Diana said.

"Yes, but the doctors are more than confident that they will come out of it. But it could still be years before that happens though. At least I have my sister, she raised me after our grandfather…" Trey trailed off, not wanting to reveal his secret, at least not yet.

"Yeah, you mentioned you had a sister before. Do you have a picture?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Trey pulled out a phone and pulled a picture of his sitting in the snow next to a woman who in a closed white fur coat and boots. Her hair was jet black and was very short, barely past her jaw line, but had the same green eyes as Trey. "Her name is Lila, she's 20."

"She's pretty." Iris said. "So does she play Bakugan?"

"Um no. She's never really showed interest in the game, back when we all thought it was _just_ a game. She doesn't know about the whole Vestroia thing." Trey said.

"What Vestroia thing?" Diana said.

"Oh, it's a possible Bakugan Tournament!" Iris said. "She doesn't know." She whispered to Trey.

After a while they arrived at Iris's home. "Okay Iris, why don't you show Trey around town and come back for dinner." Diana said.

"Okay." Iris said as she pulled Trey's suitcase out of the trunk, and struggled to bring it In.

"Here, let me." Trey walked up and lifted his suit case over his head with ease and set it inside the guest room, creating a hug thunk.

"Seriously, are you like freakishly or something?!" Iris said.

"That or your freakishly _weak_!" Trey said. **(RUS)**

"What did you say?! I'm know that wasn't a complement!" Iris barked.

"You don't know." Trey smiled. "Come on, show me around.

After a few hours the two of them stopped in front of a dojo to rest their feet. "And this is the _horrible_ Beta Academy. They are both terrible in Martial Arts and Bakugan Battles." She snickered.

"Is that so?" A voice said, it was the Subterra Brawler Aido.

"Um Iris?" Trey said.

"That's Aido. He was the last person I battled before I found Mayura." Iris then saw two men the same age, 20. "And that's Akana and Nakao. They were the first two I battled with Mayura."

"Yeah, and we want a rematch, all three of us." Akana said.

"Okay, so which one of you losers want to lose first?" Iris said standing.

"Oh no, all _three_ of us!" Nakao said.

Iris gasped. "You mean three on one?" She then chuckled. "This'll be fun!" She then pulled out her Field Card.

"Hold the foam!" Trey said. "You can't take three opponents at once! That's insane!" Trey exclaimed. "You need back up."

"Hmm, if the twerp wants to play, then he can lose too." Aido smirked.

"Oh you did not you bastard!" Trey shouted. **(RUS)**

"What did he say?" Akana said.

"I think it means he accepts." Iris said, seeing Trey pulling his Field Card out.

The three older men did the same. "Field Open! They all said as they flipped their cards, which glowed their respective colors as the field formed around them. In front of Nakao was Iris, and on Iris's far right was Trey, in front of him was Aido, which had Akana between Aido and Nakao but not in front of anyone. "Gate Card Set!" They all threw their first Gate Cards out. Iris's green card was in front of Aido, his in front her, Akana's card was thrown directly in between Aido and Nakao's card, whose card was in front of Trey, whose dark purple card opened in front of Nakao.

"I'll start this Brawl off! Bakugan Brawl!" Nakao threw his Bakugan are across the field, onto his own Gate Card. "Aquos Stinglash Stand!" He blue scorpion rose up on the field.

**Aquos Stinglash 320 Gs**

"Hmm, I think I'll go with this." Iris held her Bakugan in her hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Fear Ripper Stand!" Her green large clawed Bakugan rose on her own card.

**Ventus Fear Ripper 310 Gs**

"Alright. Bakugan Brawl!" Akana threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Pyrus Saurus Stand!" The red anthro dinosaur like Bakugan stood on the field. "Ability Activate! Saurus Glow!" Akana then threw a card at his Bakugan as it rose up.

**Pyrus Saurus 320 + 50 = 370 Gs**

"That just raised by Bakugan's power by fifty!" Akana said. "Beat that small fry!"

"Oh I will! Bakugan Brawl!" Trey threw his Bakugan onto his home card. "Darkus Anchorsaur Stand!" A large bipedal purple crocodile with two black and silver shields on its shoulders rose on the card.

**Darkus Anchorsaur 350 Gs**

"A 350er right off the bat?!" Aido yelled.

"Why, are you scared?" Trey said.

"You two are the ones who should be scared! Bakugan Brawl!" Aido threw his Bakugan onto his own Gate Card. "Subterra Wormquake Stand!" A large brown worm bursted out of the ground and made a loud moan.

**Subterra Wormquake 320 Gs**

"That is one huge worm." Iris said. "So you guys didn't want to battle right away?" Iris said, noticing everyone has had a turn but nobody battled.

"Oh you want a battle?" Aido pulled out an Ability Card. "Go Sand Trap!" His Wormquake then burrowed into the ground.

"This is bad." Trey said as the ground shock.

Wormquake then reappeared on Iris's card right in front of Fear Ripper. "What's going on?!"

"The Sand Trap Ability is like a Subterra Dive Mirage, only instead of negating the Gate Card it drops to opponent's Bakugan by 50 Gs!" Trey said.

**Fear Ripper 310 – 50 = 260 Gs**

"Oh crap! Gate Card Open! Hurricane Element!" Iris's Gate Card activated. "Hurricane Element is a Command Card that gives a Ventus or Aquos Bakugan 100 Gs for every other Bakugan of those Attributes on the field! So my Fear Ripper gains 100 Gs!"

**Fear Ripper 260 + 100 = 360 Gs**

Fear Ripper then jumped up and slashed Wormquake. "Not enough." Aido said as he looked at Nakao, who smiled.

"Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Subterra and Aquos!" Nakao said as his Ability Card opened, highlighting the Aquos and Subterra Attributes.

**Wormquake 320 + 100 = 420 Gs**

**Stinglash 320 + 100 = 420 Gs**

Wormquake's lower half bursted out of the ground and grabbed Fear Ripper with its four claws and threw it high into the air.

"Fear Ripper!" Iris yelled as her Bakugan came down as a ball and Wormquake returned to Aido.

"Man that was a nice combo." Trey said.

"Yeah, too nice. I've battled these guys before and I've never lose a _Bakugan_ to them!" Iris said.

"Well things change! Gate Card Set!" Nakao set his card next to Trey's and in front of Akana's. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan rolled onto his second Gate Card. "Aquos Terrorclaw Stand!" His blue crab rose on the Gate Card.

**Aquos Terrorclaw 350 Gs**

"Argh! You are going _DOWN_!" Iris said, about to throw her Bakugan.

"WAIT! Look!" Trey said, pointing to the two Aquos Bakugan.

"What's your point?" Iris said.

"You said they all use Siege, and if the Nakao guy throws out his out he can wash all of our Bakugan away." Trey said.

"I know, that's why I'm going after Terrorclaw."

"Did you forget about the Correlation of Aquos and Ventus, plus that Gate Card there's a high chance you could lose. Now, do you have a Bakugan that can hit multiple targets?" Trey asked.

"Um, Mayura does. But why-"

"Trust me! Now us a different Bakugan on a new card or go after Saurus." Trey said.

"Why-"

"I have a plan to get rid of a large amount of their Bakugan, but I need you to have an unused Bakugan for it to work." Trey said.

"Okay." Iris looked at the glowing Saurus and smiled. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto the same card as it. "Ventus Griffon Stand!" A green chimera like Bakugan rose with a loud roar.

**Ventus Griffon 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Akana said, his Gate Card opened and the field turned to fire and the fire climbed onto Saurus. "This boosts my Bakugan by another 50 Gs!"

**Saurus 370 + 50 = 420 Gs**

Saurus charged with a fist at Griffon who dodged it by flying into the air, but Saurus then blasted fire form its mouth at Griffon, but then Iris threw a card at her Bakugan. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation of Ventus and Pyrus!" A tornado formed around Griffon, shielding it form the fire blast.

**Griffon 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

When the tornado dissipated Griffon created a new one from its wings and blasted Saurus into the ground, defeating it.

"Argh!" Akana said as his Bakugan returned to his feet. "This will not end well for you!" He then set a second Gate Card right where his first card was set. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Robotallion Stand!" His robotic Bakugan stood on his own Gate Card. He then threw out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Robotallion Enforcement!"

**Pyrus Robotallion 350 + 50 = 400 Gs**

"I don't think they're gonna use the Tsunami move, considering he just powered up his Bakugan." Iris said.

"Yeah." Trey said as he pulled out a Gate Card. "But, but that 50 is useless compared to what I'm gonna do. Gate Card Set!" Trey threw his card to where Iris's first Gate Card was, and it glowed orange as it expanded.

"Wait, did his card just glow orange? I thought he used Darkus." Nakao exclaimed.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Trey threw out a dark brown Bakugan ball that rolled onto his second card. "Subterra Fangzor Stand!" A large dark brown cobra like Bakugan uncoiled with a tan underbelly and two fang like appendages plus two eyes on the inside of its hood.

**Subterra Fangzor 350 Gs**

"A Subterra?! But he threw a Darkus before?!" Aido said in remark to the giant snake in front of him.

"Hah! I like to use a variety of Bakugan with different Attributes in battle instead of just using one." Trey said, he then pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Shock Down!" Trey's Darkus Anchorsaur's eyes glowed and then pointed its shield at Aido and blasted him with energy from its shields.

"What the?!" He said as the energy pulled away and one of his Bakugan and it rolled onto Anchorsaur's card, it was Wormquake who then erupted onto the field.

**Wormquake 320 Gs**

"What did you do?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Shock Down is Anchorsaur's Abiltiy, allowing it to drag out an opponent's weakest Bakugan to battle. Oh, and here comes the best part!" Trey said as Wormquake was crackling with electricity.

**Wormquake 320 – 100 = 220 Gs**

"That move knocked his Bakugan's power down by 100! His Bakugan's a goner!" Akana said.

Trey smiled. "Gate Card Open! Dual Battle!" His Command Card opened. "This is a rather unique card. If my opponent has another Bakugan on a another card, I can throw in an unused Bakugan onto that card. Or in this case my teammate can." Trey turned to Iris.

"Okay, Mayura?" Isis held her partner in her hand.

"I'm ready." She said as she balled up.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Iris threw her Bakugan onto the same card as Stinglash. "Mayura Stand!" The peacock Bakugan rose from the rainbow flames.

**Mayura 360 Gs**

"That was a big mistake!" Nakao smiled. "Gate Card Open! Power Play! This Gate Card reduces my Stinglash by 100 Gs, but increases my allies' Bakugan by 100 Gs!" Energy from Stinglash was transferred to Terrorclaw, Robotallion, and Wormquake.

**Stinglash 420 – 100 = 320 Gs**

**Terrorclaw 350 + 100 = 450 Gs, Robotallion 400 + 100 = 500 Gs, Wormquake 220 + 100 = 320 Gs**

Nakao looked at Aido, who smiled back. "Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Subterra and Aquos!" Both his Wormquake and Nakao's Stinglash powered up.

**Both Wormquake and Stinglash + 100 Gs, each total 420 Gs**

"You shouldn't have used that Gate Card because now you two are about to lose!" Akana said.

"Shit!" Iris said under her breath. "None of these guys were this good before, not even close!"

"Well I'm better!" Trey pulled out an Ability Card and held it up to his face. "Ability Card Activate! Dark Triple Node!" His Ability Card opened, revealing the Attribute circle and the Pyrus, Haos, and Aquos symbols darkened while the Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus symbols brightened.

"The Triple Node?!" Aido yelled.

"I thought that move was a myth!" Nakao yelled.

"The Triple Node grants 200 Gs to three Bakugan of either the Dark or Light Triangle. It's a difficult move to pull off due to it requiring three Bakugan of three different Attributes, but is possible." Trey said as both his Anchorsaur and Fangzor powered up as did Iris's Mayura.

**Both Anchorsaur and Fangzor + 200, each 550 Gs, Mayura 360 + 200 = 560 Gs**

"All their Bakugan are well over 500 Gs!" Akana said as he looked at his BakuPod.

"Oh there's more!" Trey said looking at Iris, who pulled out an Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Beautiful Finale!" Mayura cawed as she turned into a silhouette of rainbow fire and flew high into the air. "Take them all out!" Iris said as her partner took out Stinglash and then moved towards Robotallion.

"Argh, Gate Card Open!" Akana said, but the Gate Card did nothing and Robotallion was defeated instantly by the flaming Mayura. "What the Hell?! That Gate Card should have brought down her Bakugan's power level but it didn't even open!"

"That's because Beautiful Finale not only allows Mayura to hit every Bakugan, but also keeps the Gate Cards from opening!" Iris said.

Aido was speechless, then he heard his Wormquake groan and saw Anchorsaur ramming his Bakugan with its shoulder shields, moments later his Bakugan returned to his feet. Then he saw Nakao's Terrorclaw encased in rainbow flames, then was defeated.

Mayura flew high and cawed as her flaming body turned green and reverted to ball form, but instead of going to Iris's hand she went to her feet. "Sadly Beautiful Finale is quit literal, as when Mayura has no more enemies she is roved from play." Iris said as she picked up her Bakugan.

"Oh man, I had no idea there was a price for that move." Trey said.

"It's fine Trey. I still have my Griffon and you have all your Bakugan. They all together only have four now. We'll win this." Iris said.

"Oh yeah? Gate Card Set!" Nakao said as he threw a card next to Trey's card, right where the his Terrorclaw was. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Trey's Fangzor. "Aquos Siege Stand!" A torrent of water appeared and the blue knight with the javelin.

**Aquos Siege 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Trey said, his Attribute Card opened and turned the field to sand, a perfect environment for a snake.

**Fangzor 550 + 200 = 750 Gs**

Trey's Fangzor slithered across the sand and tried to bite Siege, who blocked it with its javelin. Nakao smiled. "Ability Activate! Aquos Javelin!" His Siege the stabbed its javelin into the ground and the card under them out lined and the card next to it. Siege then swapped the two cards and both pieces of land returned to cards and the sandy area returned to normal.

**Fangzor 750 – 200 = 550 Gs**

"That move just swapped the Gate Cards! But still Fangzor is 210 Gs higher than Siege!" Trey exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Gate Card Open, Character!" Nakao said as his Gate Card opened, revealing a picture of Aquos Siege.

**Siege 340 X 2 = 680 Gs**

Siege powered up and slashed Fangzor, who made a loud hiss before returning to ball form and returned to Trey's feet.

"That was a pretty good move." Trey said.

"Yeah, way better than before." Iris said with her hand on her chin, then pulled out a Gate Card and looked at it and smiled. "Gate Card Set!" She threw her card in front of Nakao, right where Trey's first card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her own card. "Griffon stand!" Her mixed matched Bakugan stood on the field.

**Griffon 340 Gs**

"Gate Card Set!" Akana threw his final Gate Card where all his previous two cards were. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Siege Stand!" His pyro knight stood on its own Gate Card.

**Pyrus Siege 340 Gs**

"Well if everyone else is, Gate Card Set!" Trey threw his final Gate Card where his second card had been, and this card glowed yellow as it expanded. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his final Gate Card. "Haos Hammersaur Stand!" A white counterpart to Anchorsaur, only instead of shoulder shields this croc had circular gauntlets with three claws at the end.

**Haos Hammersaur 350 Gs**

"A Haos Bakugan now?!" Aido yelled, he then turned towards Iris's Griffon. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan landed on Griffon's card. "Subterra Tuskor Stand!" The partial rock elephant gave a loud trumpet.

**Subterra Tuskor 350 Gs**

"Go Tuskor!" Aido commanded his Bakugan, who tried to smash Griffon with its trunk, who only dodged it.

Iris smiled. "Gate Card Open! BakuSwap!" Her Command Card opened and her Griffon glowed and warped into Mayura, while Griffon's ball rolled at Iris's feet.

**Mayura 360 Gs**

"What the Hell?" Aido screamed. "You said it took itself out!"

"That's the beauty of this Command Card; it swaps out my Bakugan with any of my defeated ones, and that one gets to stay while Griffon is permanently defeated. Now go Mayura!" Iris yelled as he Bakugan sent Tuskor flying, defeating it.

"Clever move." Trey said.

"Yeah, well this is cleverer!" Nakao threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Akana's Siege. "Siege Stand!" The blue knight stood next to the red one.

"How is that clever?!" Iris yelled, confused by the situation.

Akana smiled. "Gate Card Open, Quartet Battle!" The Gate Card opened and a Bakugan from both Iris and Trey were pulled in.

**Anchorsaur 350 Gs, combined with Mayura: 710 Gs**

**Combined Sieges power: 680 Gs**

"Now Ability Card Activate! Beneficial Wind!" The card Nakao used boosted the power of both Siege.

**Both Siege + 100, combined power: 880 Gs**

"These guys are pulling out all the stumps. But so am I!" Trey pulled out a Red Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Smashing In!" His Hammersaur's eyes glowed and then jumped high into the air. When it came down it landed on the same card as the other four Bakugan and hit the ground with its hammer like hands and sent shock waves that dissipated the Sieges' power up.

**Both Siege – 100, combined power: 680 Gs**

**Hammersaur 350 Gs, combined with Mayura and Anchorsaur: 1060 Gs**

"What just happened?!" Nakao yelled.

"It's my Hammersaur's Ability. Smashing In allows Hammersaur to smash its way into an battle on another card, then decreases all my opponents' Bakugan by 100 Gs!"

"Fine." Akana said, then he threw a card into the battle and created a ring of fire. "That Rapid Fire card allowed me or a teammate to throw in another Bakugan! Go Aido!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Aido threw his final Bakugan into the ring of fire. "Stand Subterra Siege!" His brown knight stood next to the other two knights.

**Subterra Siege 340 Gs, combined with Pyrus and Aquos Siege: 1020 Gs**

"So what? Even if you use the Aquos and Subterra combo I use the one of Ventus and Haos to counter!" Iris said holding an Ability Card.

"Oh yeah?" Aido said pulling out an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Grounding!" His Siege twirled its staff and smacked the big end on the ground and sent out a shock wave, and when that shock wave hit Iris her card became encased in a brown aura, permanently sealing it. "Grounding is a Subterra move that blocks and Ventus Attribute Abilities form activating, and here comes the best part!"

**Subterra Siege + 100 Gs, combined with Pyrus and Aquos Siege: 1120 Gs**

"That puts us in first and there's nothing you can do about it!" Aido gloated.

"Don't bet on it! Mayura!" Iris yelled to her partner.

"On it!" She said as her body turned to rainbow light and when it faded her color patterns were yellow and white. "Haos!" She yelled.

"Oh shit I forgot it could do that!" Akana said.

"Doesn't matter, they don't have a combo to pull off." Nakao said.

"Maybe not a combo." Iris said as she pulled out a Red Ability Card with the Haos symbol in the writing. "But an Ability! Ability Activate! Light Charity!" Mayura flew high into the air and several of her feathers fell onto Hammersaur and Anchorsaur, powering the up.

**Both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur + 100 Gs, combined with Haos Mayura: 1260 Gs **

"Light Charity gives power to all my ally Bakugan on the field. Haos Mayura's abilities are sort of the opposite of Ventus Mayura's abilities, since her Ventus moves are focused on her, while the Haos Abilities are focus on others." Iris said.

Anchorsaur and Hammersaur charged at two of the Sieges, knocking them out and Mayura flew down and striked the final Siege. All three of the defeated knighted returned to their owner's feet and the victor Bakugan returned to their respective owners and the Field disappeared.

"How, how could we lose?!" Aido yelled as he picked up his Bakugan, then him and the other two ran inside the Beta Academy.

"How did those three get so good? I have never seen _anyone_ form that Academy used some of those moves." Iris said.

"well you were a little off too." Trey said.

"I beg your pardon?" Iris said.

"Well, for a moment or two you were impulsive." Trey said.

"Yeah well, I battled these guys the same day I got that letter form my mother, and it brought up all these feelings I've been pushing down, and I guess Brawling those guys just brought some of those emotions back." Iris said. Even though it said we would see each other again… part of me wishes she would stay away."

"Oh…" Trey exclaimed.

Hours later after a finished tour and dinner Trey was getting ready for bed when be pulled out a framed photo of him, his sister, and his parents form years ago. Both of his parents had black hair like his sister, while his mother had green eyes his father had blue. "I miss you guys… But all of us, even grandfather, will be together again." **(RUS)**

The next morning Trey and Iris were in her room getting ready to talk with their American friends. "You know I never noticed how many weapons you kept in here." Trey said, running his finger on the back of a katana blade.

"Well the screen only shows so much." Iris said as she logged on to the network and Trey hid from view, and only two screens appeared, Jason's and everyone else at Tyler's, minus Aria. "Hello everybody."

"Hey Iris." Alex said. "So everyone's here except Trey."

"Well, we're missing Aria, but Trey's here!" Iris smiled and moved over so Trey could appear on screen.

"Hello Everyone!" Trey said.

"Woah! Trey you're in Japan?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Trey said. "Bet you guys didn't expect to see me here on the same screen as Iris."

"Well, I bet you didn't expect this." Aria's voice said, but there was no chat log open other than Jason's and Tyler's.

"No way…" Iris said.

"Oh yes way!" Aria said as she popped on screen next to her twin brother. "I'm finally out of that prison of a hospital! And you guys will not believe what happened to us today!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello my readers! This was a doozy of a chapter to write! Had to play the battle scenario in my head a dozen times to keep the turns straight, but these multi brawls are WAY easier than a multi Duel. Bet you guys thought that Trey would be the Darkus Brawler in the beginning of the battle, BUT NO! He's a multi Attribute battler! Instead of using one Attribute or changing it with every battle like Markus did, he uses a variety in every battle, like Klaus and Alice did in Alice Gets Schooled, allowing him to use powerful combos like the Triple Node! And on the Fangzor Bakugan, that IS a legit Bakugan, just not from the Battle Brawler's series but the Battle Planet series! Now as I've watched the series I've grown to really like it, not as much as the original series, but still above others. The story line and the new Bakugan are just amazing! My only complaints are that the Bakugan are way to mechanical and that they don't have ability cards, but everything else I like, even the temporary evolutions! More Battle Planet Bakugan will appear in this story along with New Vestroia Bakugan, only these ones will be more... animal like in appearance than mechanical. Anyway, next chapter we will go over what happen during Aria's first day out of the hospital. **

**OH! And for those of you who are wondering what the (JAP) and (RUS) meant, it means that the sentence is said in another language, most commonly it will be in the speaker's native tongue. This is way easier for everyone because it eliminates the need for Google Translate, and there will be a lot more of this because this story will have a lot of international people whose native language isn't English, which is also why Iris and Trey have said some idioms/phrases wrong, as a lot of second language people do. Anyway, until next time, PEACE OUT!**


	9. The Final Brawler

**This is it! That chapter where we finally get to see Aria in action! And her partner is one you would NEVER see coming. By the way, sorry for the long wait, but family drama plus regular Holiday drama. Seriously, the last three months of the year are the most expensive and stressful time of year! I mean you got Halloween, which means heavy decorations, candy, and costumes. Thanksgiving, mild decorations, the feast, and traveling! Christmas, heavy decorations, candy, presents, Christmas dinner and more traveling, AND New Year's, who could forget all the fireworks… Don't expect any new chapters till next month, for this and my Zexal story if you're a fan. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Final Brawler**

Maria and Tyler were sitting in two chairs in the waiting area of the hospital. "So how long has she been here?" Tyler asked.

"Roughly four and a half months. She had a respiratory infection, who's name I will not try to pronounce, which was bad enough, but she also has asthma, which made her more… susceptible… to the more severe symptoms." Maria explained.

"But she's all better now, right?" Tyler asked.

"That's was Alex said the doctors said." Maria told him.

"Hey guys!" A voice said.

Tyler and Maria looked and saw Aria. She still had her mini braid in front of her right ear, but had light purple ribbon tied at the top. She was wearing a dark purple skater dress that stopped just above her knee, and had a light purple ribbon at the top of the collar and a thick one around her waist where she kept her Bakugan and cards. A purple mini jacket with short sleeves, a very girlish look except for her punk bracelet on her left wrist and her lavender combat boots. Unlike everyone else, who's BakuPods were on their left wrists, hers was on her right wrist, and her BakuPod was purple too.

"Maria!" Aria says as she hugs her best friend. "And Tyler, in person!" Aria moved in to hug him when he backed away.

"Sorry, I'm not used to physical contact." Tyler said. "But I'm good with handshakes." He put out his right hand.

"Oh, okay." Aria put out her left hand. "Oh wait, sorry." She switched hands. "I'm a lefty." She chuckled.

"Really?" Tyler exclaimed. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Well I know only a small percentage of people are left handed, but how is it amazing?" Aria asked.

"No not that, well it is that, but what I mean is you and Alex! I never thought that pair of twins could be so opposite! He's a righty, you're a lefty, your blonde and blue, he's brunette and green, not to mention your personalities." Tyler then looked around. "Where is he?"

"Restroom. Seriously, the guy has the bladder of a mouse." Aria said.

"Yeah well at least I never wet my bed." Alex said from behind her.

Aria turned around and gasped. She then clenched her fists and hit them together, causing Alex to gasp.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"It's their twin thing. It's a way for them to give each other the finger without actually doing it." Maria explained.

"Okay. Let's all go to lunch everyone!" Alex said and everyone left the hospital.

After a long walk they all reached Maria's café and went inside and sat down in a booth. "Hola." Margarita, Maria's adoptive mother, said with a notepad in her hand. "Oh! Aria you're out of the hospital!" She said.

"Yes. Um, I would like a double bacon, double cheese, double pounder with fries on top and on these side. Oh, and bacon and cheese on the fries please." Aria said.

"No problem." Margarita said as she took her order, and everyone else's order as well. "Food will be ready soon."

"Wow, that was a big order." Tyler remarked.

"Oh for her?" Maria said pointing to Aria. "As if."

"Yeah, she had such an appetite that when I was 5 I had to see a therapist because of this recurring nightmare I had that she was going to eat me!" Alex said.

"What?! No way." Tyler said in disbelief.

"Well it went away until our 6th birthday when she bit me!" Alex said, turning to face his sister.

"She what?! She actually bit you?!" Tyler freaked.

Aria blushed. "It's not as bad as it sounds!"

"Tell that to the bite mark on the back of my thigh!" Alex pulled out his phone.

"Show him that picture and I _swear_ I'll give you a matching one on your other thigh!" Aria threatened.

"Fine." Alex put his phone away. "But a matching one would be difficult since you were missing some teeth when you bit me!" He turned to Tyler. "She lost her two front teeth the week before so there's a gap."

"Aria what could Alex have done to make you bite him that hard?!" Tyler said. "Seriously, did he like blow out the candles on the cake before you or something?"

"It was an accident!" Aria responded. "At our party we had a bounce house, and I bounced so high that I could touch the roof, but I didn't see Alex until-"

"You bit me!" Alex finished. "Accident or not, you still sunk teeth so deep you lost your two bottom teeth in me! I had to go to the emergency room to get them removed! For the next month she had she had a big hole in her mouth until her teeth came in."

"Wow... what did I get myself into?" Tyler said.

"Oh com down. I've never bitten anyone again!" Aria then placed her hand on her chin. "Scratch that, there was that teacher in 5th grade when I was having an asthma attack and he gave me mouth to mouth, he now has no lower lip."

Tyler shuttered. "Okay, now I'm more scared of you than her!" Tyler said as he pointed to Maria.

Alex laughed. "She's joking!" Alex then cleared his throat when he saw the look Aria was giving him. "The biting part at least. She did have a really bad asthma attack."

"Why do I feel like this is only the tip of an iceberg of weird…"

Maria chuckled. "Oh you have _no_ idea."

After lunch the four of them stepped outside the café when Alex and Aria rushed into the walkway as the walk light turned green.

"Guys wait!" Maria yelled as a truck was moving past the red light.

There was a honk, and Alex and Aria turned and saw the large truck still moving. They both gasped as the truck stopped a few inches in front of them. Even though it didn't them they both fell back and Aria shed a tear. Then she and Alex ran off to the other side of the street.

"Gilipollas!" Maria yelled at the man in the truck and then swung her purse on the hood, somehow leaving a good size dent.

"What did you just say to that guy?" Tyler said as he and Maria ran after Alex and Aria.

"It's a Spain profanity word." Maria said. "It doesn't have a direct English translation, but closest is 'asshole'." Maria explained.

When Alex and Aria stopped she then could hear an echoing sound similar to a car hitting something, she then covered her ears and screamed.

"Aria listen to me… get out of the rabbit hole!" Alex said as he held his sister.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked his friends, who were catching their breath. "Seriously, it's not it hit you." He said.

"Sorry." Alex said as he in hailed. "We were involved in a car accident years ago and that truck just seems to have unburied the trauma."

"You guys were in a car accident?!" Maria exclaimed.

"We didn't get hurt so we never thought to mention it."

"But we did come awfully close." Aria said. "And with my hospitalization… it brought some feelings back that we buried."

"Look can we all just forget that this ever happened?" Alex said.

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's go to the park, is that frozen yogurt stand open yet?" Aria asked.

"Wait, you just ate like 2000 calories and you're still hungry?!" Tyler remarked.

Aria scuffed. "I have had nothing but IV drips, jello and pudding for the past four months! I weigh like 70 something pounds, so don't comment about my eating habits!" Aria snapped.

"Sorry." Tyler said.

Once they reached the park the twins walked towards the frozen yogurt line, with three people in front of them. Maria and Tyler sat on a bench.

"So your parents are Spaniards." Tyler said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. A lot of people think their Mexican or from some other country south of the border." Maria said. "So a lot of the Spanish I've learned from them is sort of… proper. Like England English is to American English." She explained.

"I've been to Spain before."

"Really?" Maria said. "I've never left Baymax." She said with jealousy.

"Well it's not as glamorous as it sounds. See, what with my family's diversity, we move constantly! These past 6 months I spent in L.A. was the longest in any one place."

Maria gasped. "Whoa, really?"

"Yeah. In fact, including those 6 months I've only ever spent a total of three years in the U.S.!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Only three years?!" Maria said. "But you're 14, so where have you been for 11 years?!"

"Well, I've spent about 6 years in Asia, and about 5 of those were in China so I'm fluent in Mandarin, 3 in Europe, and 2 in South America, and a couple months in Australia."

"So everywhere but Antarctica." Maria said.

"No, I've been there too. Vacation when I was 7… I wanted to take a penguin home." Tyler said. "But all that moving made it imposable to make friends! I mean the only person I've been close too is my sister Sibylla."

"'Sibylla'?" Maria chuckled. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name of a mountain range in Italy." Tyler said harshly.

"Sorry. It's just a unique name." Maria said.

"Like a white girl named Maria." Tyler said. "How did that happen anyway? I mean how did your parent's end up adopting a white girl?"

"It's they didn't try to find a Hispanic baby to adopt, but they know my mother from this immigrant support group. They felt terrible for what happened to my mom, what with her losing my dad and still in the process of getting her green card, and offered to adopt me when they heard she was putting me up." Maria said, then chuckled. "You know in middle school I went by my middle name, Kassidy, or Kass, to avoid this. But… Come High School I went going back by Maria."

"Why? Cause that's your birth mom's name?" Tyler asked.

"No, not really. It was because of my biological father… Brian." Maria said.

"Whoa, wait, your mom named your brother after your dead father?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"My dad was the only man she ever truly loved, so she decided to name her son after him, like they wanted to if they had one. But going by my middle name just reminds why Kassidy gave me up, because of his death. Reminds me that I know nothing about him."

"Why don't you just ask your mom? Birth mom I mean." Tyler said.

Maria exhaled. "I know it pains her to talk about his. And despite she named her son after him, she's not yet over him… and neither am I."

"Well then you should talk to her about him. Might help you two get closure." Tyler suggested.

"And what you know about it?" Maria snapped.

"After my sister left I fell into a deep depression. My therapist thought that if I talked to her, just daily calls, I wouldn't feel so alone anymore, and it worked." Tyler said.

"Look… That's gonna a long conversation that's gonna end with both of our homes flooded with tears. And with use about to start our journey to find the Infinity Core and I don't need that kind of emotional backlash." Maria said.

Aria and Alex then walked up towards their friends. "Got you guys some." Aria said as she handed Tyler a cup.

"Are you alright Maria?" Alex said as he handed her cup.

"Um yeah." She took it and immediately started to eat it.

Once they were finished they all walked onto a bridge with the wind blowing through Aria's hair. "I almost forgot what fresh air smells like without hints of death and antiseptic." She as she took in a deep breath.

"Hey, is one of you Alex Chase?" A male voice said.

Everyone turned to see a guy, maybe 17, with a Bakugan launcher on his arm. "Oh great another Havoc pawn." Tyler said.

"Hmm. He looks familiar." Maria said as she started typing into her BakuPod.

"Yeah I'm Alex, and I-" Alex was then interrupted by his sister pulling her Field Card out and in his face.

"Actually, I'm battling you." Aria said.

"What?! Aria no! Remember what happened last time!" Alex said.

**(Flashback)**

_A Bakugan battle between Aria and Alex was in play, with two cards out and a Pyrus Saurus on one of them. _

**Pyrus Saurus 290 Gs**

_Aria then threw out her Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Her Bakugan landed on the same card as Saurus. "Darkus Centipoid Stand!" A large black centipede like creature with gold legs, pincers, and antennas. _

**Darkus Centipoid 340 Gs**

"_This time I've got you! Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Alex said as his Command Card opened and he threw out his last Bakugan, which was a Pyrus Serponoid. _

**Pyrus Serponoid 320 Gs, combined with Saurus: 610 Gs**

_Aria smiled. "Not bad, but you can't beat this!" Aria held a card up, which then glowed and she threw it out. "Ability Card Activate! Auragano Murder!" He Bakugan became engulfed in darkness. _

**Both Serponoid and Saurus – 100 Gs, total power: 410 Gs. Centipoid 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

"_Oh crap!" Alex said. _

"_And now prepare to-" Aria then started to cough heavily. "prepare to…" She then coughed even more, this time with flecks of blood coughed up as well. _

"_Aria!" Alex yelled as he ran towards his sister._

**(Flashback)**

"The last time you Brawled you landed in the hospital!" Alex said.

"That had nothing to do with Bakugan." Aria said. "I can take him."

"UM guys, this is Ron Moore, as in the 29th Ranked Bakugan Battler!" Maria said with the guy's face on her BakuPod.

"So?" Aria said. "I can still take him." Aria said.

"But Aria, you were in the hospital for months! You're a little rusty." Alex said.

"I'm not as rusty as you might think." Aria said, then turned towards Ron. "Come on, you and me."

Ron chuckled. "Fine. I'll take you out first." He said, pulling out his Field Card. "Field Open!" Both he and Aria said, his card glowing yellow and Aria's purple.

"No way am I missing this!" Tyler said as he pulled out his Field Card, as well as Alex and Maria.

When the field opened Ron threw out the Doom Card. "Doom Card Set."

"Gate Card Set!" Both Aria and Ron said as they threw their cards in front of each other.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ron shoot his Bakugan onto Aria's card. "Haos Siege Stand!" The white knight with the spear rose on the card.

**Haos Siege 340 Gs**

"Your move." Ron said.

"Oh I'll move!" Aria said as she held up her Bakugan with her left hand near her right ear. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto Ron's Gate Card. "Darkus Bee Striker Stand!" Her Bakugan was a black wasp with gold marking and stinger, plus red eyes.

**Darkus Bee Striker 340 Gs**

"Ooh, a Darkus Bee Striker. Rare, but not nothing against this!" Ron threw out a second Gate Card next to Aria's card. "Gate Card Set. Bakugan Brawl." He shot his Bakugan onto his new card. "Haos Warius Stand!" His warrior ogre with its double mace rose on the field.

**Haos Warius 340 Gs**

"Hmm, Gate Card Set." Aria her second card in front of Ron's second card and next to his first. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her second Gate Card. "Darkus Centipoid Stand!" Her black centipede rose on the Gate Card.

**Darkus Centipoid 360 Gs**

"Wow, her Ceentipoid seems to have jacked up a bit since I last faced it, but how?" Alex said as he looked at his BakuPod.

Drago then jumped out and popped open on Alex's shoulder. "She must have been battling with it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"When a Bakugan battles they absorb small amounts of energy from their opponents." Drago said.

"Really?" Maria asked Drago, then Tigrerra jumped on her shoulder.

"It's true. And the winner absorbs more energy from their opponent." Tigrerra said.

Leviathan then popped out. "The more we battle, the stronger we get. Even if we lose we still get a little stronger."

"So that means that Aria's been doing some battling while in the hospital." Tyler said.

Ron smiled. "That's a strong Bakugan, but still, you don't have a chance against me!"

Aria then held up a red card in front of her face. "You might think differently after this." She then threw it high in the air, then dark clouds formed and a large flash of purple light appeared.

"Uh oh." Alex said. "I know this move, and he's in trouble."

"Black is Darkness." Aria said. Then a flash of lightning hit Centipoid and spread towards Warius and Siege, drawing them in.

**Siege combined with Warius: 680 Gs**

Ron then quickly drew out a green card. "Ability Card Activate! Correlation of Haos and Darkus!" His Siege then glowed with power.

**Siege + 100, combined with Warius: 780 Gs**

"I see what you were doing. You planned to use either a Character or multi battle card to overpower me, but it won't work." Ron said.

Aria smiled. "Sorry, but that wasn't my strategy, _this_ is!" She held her hand out. "Gate Card Open! Final Judgment!" When her card glowed Ron's two warrior Bakugan fell to the ground.

**Siege and Warius: 780, 751, 682, 639, 594, 543**

"What's happening?!" Ron yelled.

"Final Judgment drains away all power from Bakugan who aren't the same as mine. Soon their power will be gone and defeated." Aria explained.

**Siege and Warius: 472, 428, 386, 321**

"Now go Centipoid!" Aria said as her Bakugan made its move. First it crushed Siege with its pincers and then used them to send Warius flying, defeating them both, then Centipoid returned to Aria.

"Oh, if you think I'm almost done, you are far from right. Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his final Bakugan onto his first card, the one with Bee Striker. "Haos Reaper Stand!" A white and yellow version of the Reaper everyone knew stood before them.

**Haos Reaper 360 Gs**

"What the Hell?!" Maria yelled.

"Did Reaper change Attributes or something?!" Alex yelled.

"No, he couldn't." Leviathan said. "An Attribute change can only happen once the Bakugan has the Bakugan stands on the card. Believe me, I've tried."

"Not to mention Havoc's Reaper has a Power Level of 370, not 360." Tyler said.

"Reaper is actually a pretty common Bakugan. I face a Pyrus one once." Drago said.

"Now Gate Card Open. Androstasis!" Ron said and his Command Card opened.

"Oh crap." Aria said, then saw Reaper was about to attack and pulled out another red Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Sting Out!" Bee Striker's eyes glowed and then charged at Reaper and dug its stinger deep into its chest.

"What the-" Ron said as Bee Striker detached from its stinger and fell on the ground, reverting back to ball form and went to Aria's feet.

"Sting Out is an Ability only Bee Striker has. It sacrifices itself and ends the battle, but not before leaving its poison behind."

"Poison?" Ron said as his Bakugan returned to ball form, absorbing the stinger as well.

"While it sacrifices itself the poison it leaves behind permeantly reduces its base Power Level by 100 Gs, leaving your Reaper at a low 260 Gs." Aria explained.

"Awesome! Now Aria can totally beat Ron!" Maria said.

"Wait guys, look." Tyler said, pointing at Ron card. Instead of fading away like all other Gate Cards after battle, it glowed and the light separated into two light streams and hit Ron's two defeated Bakugan. They rolled behind Ron and opened up behind him, as if they were on a Gate Card.

"What the?!" Alex said as they glowed and fell into Ron's hand.

"It was the Andorstasis Gate Card." Aria said. "It revives all the owner's Bakugan, even if the owner's Bakugan on that card was defeated and it was their last one, they all are revived. So I figured instead of wasting an Ability Card defeating Reaper just for it to revive, I might just permeantly wound it." Aria explained.

Ron smiled. "Well well. It seems you are quit the strategist. But you're still down one Bakugan and two Ability Card while I still have two left and now all three of three of my Bakugan."

"Oh I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" Aria said. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her first card. "Centipoid Stand!" Her black Bakugan rose up on the field.

**Centipoid 360 Gs**

"Hm, Gate Card Set!" Ron set his card where his first Gate Card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his third card. "Warius Stand!" His white warrior Bakugan rose up on the field.

**Warius 340 Gs**

Aria then pulled out a Gate Card and another Darkus Bakugan. "Hmm, do you want to battle?" She asked the Bakugan in her hand, who popped open.

"Sure!" He said. "I will win this." He rolled back up.

"Gate Card Set!" She threw out her final card where her second card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto her final Gate Card. "Darkus Hydranoid Stand!" Her Bakugan popped open, and out rose a large purple dinosaur like Bakugan, with a long neck that had a scary looking head at the end with a long purple horn.

**Darkus Hydranoid 400 Gs**

"Holy shit!" Alex said as he looked at his BakuPod. "Aria, how the fuck did your Bakugan get to be 400 base?!"

"Well I didn't just stair at the celling all day at the hospital!" Aria said to her brother.

"That thing is powerful, but she has no more Bakugan. Bakugan Brawl!" Ron threw his Bakugan on his second Gate Card. "Siege Stand!" His staff wielding warrior rose up on the field.

**Siege 340 Gs**

"Now, Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Centipoid. "Reaper Stand!" His skeleton like Bakugan rose up, with a dark purple mark in its chest where Bee Striker stung it.

**Reaper 260 Gs**

"Guys, he has three Haos Bakugan out!" Maria said.

Ron then threw out a card. "Haos Mega Stasis!" The card flew around the field, leaving a trail of glitter, and powering up all of Ron's Bakugan.

**Both Siege and Warius + 100, each now 440 Gs**

**Reaper 260 + 100 = 360 Gs**

Then several of the sparkles went towards Ron and took the form of a card. He then held it in his hand, revealing to be a closed green card. "Haos Mega Stasis is more powerful than the triple chain move Haos Stasis. I'm only limited to reviving one card, but it raises all my Bakugan by 100 Gs rather than permeantly increasing one."

"Man Aria is in it deep." Tyler said.

Ron smiled. "Now, Ability Card Activate. Correlation of Haos and Darkus." His Reaper powered up, pushing it over Centipoid's power level.

**Reaper 360 + 100 = 460 Gs**

Aria clichéd her fist as Reaper was heading towards her Centipoid. "Gate Card Open! Enemy Warp!" A portal opened in front of Reaper and it went through and the portal closed.

"What the-?! Where did my Bakugan go?!" Ron yelled.

Aria smiled as the portal re opened, only above Hydranoid's card and Reaper fell through on its face. "The Enemy Warp card moves the opponent's Bakugan onto another card and decreases its power by 100 Gs, but also my Bakugan on that card."

**Reaper 460 – 100 = 360 Gs**

**Centipoid 360 -100 = 260 Gs**

"Now Gate Card Open! Character!" Her Hydranoid Character Card opened and he grew in power.

**Hydranoid 400 X 2 = 800 Gs**

Ron then pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Scythe Switch!"

**Reaper 360 + 50 = 410 Gs**

Reaper then took its scythe and slashed it into the card Siege was on, and swapped the two card, negating Hydranoid's Character Card.

**Hydranoid 800 X 1/2 = 400 Gs**

"Now, Gate Card Open! Reinforcement!" Ron's Command Card opened and Reaper absorbed energy from Siege and Warius. "This card adds 100 Gs to my Reaper for each ally on the field!"

**Reaper 410 + 100 (X2) = 610 Gs**

"That beast of yours is finished!" Ron said.

Aria smiled and held up an Ability Card. "Actually, to only one finished is you." She then threw her card up high into the air, once again causing a storm to brew. "Chaos of the Darkness."

**Hydranoid 400 + 50 = 450 Gs**

Then a bolt of lightning came down and right into Hydranoid's mouth. Hydranoid then shot a ball of energy past Reaper and his Warius. "What the Hell?!" Ron yell as his Bakugan took the hit, then he saw Hydranoid absorb a second bolt of lightning and hit his Siege. "How the Hell…"

Aria grinned. "Chaos of Darkness… My Hydra's signature Ability."

"It allows me to attack any Bakugan on any Gate Card. No Bakugan is safe from me." Hydra said.

"Shit! It talks too?!" Alex yelled.

"I'll get in that after I beat this clown!" Aria said as she pointed into the air and at third bolt of lightning was eaten by Hydra and he blasted a third energy ball at Reaper, defeating it. Hydra let out a loud victory scream as the field disappeared and both he and Cenipoid returned to Aria's hand.

"That was awesome Aria!" Maria said, then turned to see a screaming Ron, who then passed out as the Doom Card left him, like all the other puppets.

"Just like everyone else." Tyler said as he walked closer towards Ron and then pulled off his launcher. "You know, Havoc's given one of these to every one of her pawns. We should use them."

"What?!" Aria said. "But that's cheating!"

"But clearly Havoc doesn't care about the rules. This will just be leveling the playing field." Tyler said.

"I am not using a launcher made by that bitch!" Alex said.

"We won't have to. I'll just use this as a templet for our own!" Tyler said holding the launcher.

"Can you seriously make a launcher?" Aria asked.

"Well yeah." Tyler said, when he held out his left arm with his BakuPod. "Who do you think made these?"

"Whoa wait, _you_ made the BakuPods?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well yeah. It was simple once we the rules were in place. Even though I priced it cheap I still made an independent profit off it. My parents were so proud." Tyler said.

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were some kind of genius!" Alex said.

"Just because I'm a rich kid doesn't mean I don't have a high IQ." Tyler said.

"No one was implying that. We just didn't realize just how smart you were." Aria said. "But still, I don't feel comfortable using launchers."

"Well sis I don't think we would use them all the time." Alex said. "Just when we face off against someone else with one. Alex then cleared his throat. "So what's the deal with that Hydranoid?"

"Actually I just call him Hydra." Aria said as she pulled him out. "I've had him and been talking to him for a while now."

"How long is a while?" Maria asked.

"Um… little over a month." Aria responded.

"Wait, but that was before I met Drago. You knew about talking Bakugan before then?!" Alex said.

"Look I was in that hospital all alone for months!" Aria said. "I just convinced myself that it was all in my head as a way to keep myself from feeling alone!"

"But when you learned of other talking Bakugan you still didn't decide to tell us that your Hydra talked." Alex said.

"I know I should have said something, but I just didn't know what."

"Aria you know better than to keep secrets from me." Alex said as he took her hand.

"I just… It was complicated for me." Aria then put her other hand other Alex's hand. "But I promise no more secrets."

* * *

Later after filling in Iris, Trey, and Jason on the battle and the plan to use launchers, Aria walked up to her room for the first time in months. When she shut the door behind her she put her back to it and slid down, leaving a large portion of her hair up, she then exhaled deeply.

Hydra then rolled out and popped open. "You are excellent liar, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she picked him up in his hand.

"You're lying to your brother. You told him you didn't have any secrets but you do have one. A rather large one at that, any your lying to _everyone_." Hydra said.

"Look Hydra, the less they know, _especially_ Alex, the better. I don't think they would be able to forgive me if they knew now, particularly Alex." Aria said. "But we can stop with the lying once we have the Infinity Core." Aria took a deep breath. "After that… they'll understand. _All_ of them." She said as she looked at a framed photo of a younger Alex and herself, probably 6 since she was missing her front teeth in the photo. But there was a third person in the photo, a young teenager with brown hair and blue eyes, and on his left wrist as a purple punk bracelet and on his right was a red one, and he had his arms around Alex and Aria.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Bet you guys didn't expect a Haos Reaper, which IS a real thing in the anime (Check the wikia, it appeared, in ball form, in all 6 attributes, one of only a few Bakugan that does) OR Hydranoid (Or now nicknamed Hydra, which is his full name in the Jap Version) as Aria's partner, as a good guy in the beginning, or are they? What else is Aria lying about? Who is this the teen in the photo? And most importantly… If Hydra is Aria's partner, WHO is Havoc's true partner then? Feel free to speculate and comment about it! I encourage it! **

**Also, gold star for anyone who knows where the fist hitting/finger meaning thing came from. I LOVE that tv show. **

**Oh, and Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	10. Biting Back

**Hello people! Sure you guys are still shocked over last chapter what with Aria's partner being Hydranoid, or Hydra as nicknamed, which was his full name in the Jap version. And like with Haos Reaper, this chapter also has a Bakugan that's only seen in ball form, but only in the Japanese Version. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Biting Back**

It was the middle of a tag team battle between Jason and Jacob vs Rick and Carlos, the guy whose nose was destroyed by Jason's punch. There was one Gate Card left with Rick's Haos Ravenoid flying over it and everyone else but Carlos hade one Bakugan left, who had none.

**Haos Ravenoid 340 Gs**

Jacob tossed up a red Bakugan and caught it in his hand. "This ends here! Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan directly at Rick's Ravenoid, who fell to the ground when hid by Rick's Bakugan. "Pyrus Gorem stand!" His Bakugan towered all other Bakugan like, ever! It had dark red and yellow bricks made up his body and had a massive shield on his left arm, and had hot molten rocks around his neck, top shoulders, and top of his head.

**Gorem 360 Gs**

"Gate Card Open!" Rick screamed, activating his Attribute Card.

**Ravenoid 340 + 150 = 490 Gs**

A charged up Ravenoid charged towards Gorem, by Jacob smiled and pulled out an ability. "Ability Activate! Mega Impact!"

**Gorem 360 + 50 = 410 Gs**

"Like that'll help!" Rick said as his Bakugan made contact with Gorem, but was pushed back by its shield.

**Ravenoid – 50 = 440 Gs**

"Argh!" Rick said as his Bakugan was pushed back, then was pushed back after a second shield encounter.

**Ravenoid – 50 = 390 Gs**

"What the Hell's going on?!" Rick yelled.

"Mega Impact is Gorem's Special Ability that decreases the opponent's power each time it attacks! Go Gorem!" Jacob said as his Bakugan threw a punch that sent Ravenoid flying, and not in a good way, defeating it.  
The Brawl was over and the field disappeared. "That Gorem is awesome bro." Jason told his brother.

"Yeah well Subterra didn't really work for me, but when I found this Pyrus Gorem it just clicked." Jacob said.

"This isn't over!" Rick said as he and Carlos fled the scene.

"That is the third time I've kicked his butt." Jason said. "He thought he could beat me with reinforcements, but we skill kicked his and Carlos's butt."

"Yeah we did! Come on, dad's waiting at home!" Jacob said.

"Oh joy." Jason said sarcastically. He didn't like his step father, Henry, mostly because he didn't like him.

When he got home he went straight to his room, glancing at Henry hugging Jacob. When he got to his room he went online to chat with his friends. "Hey guys."

"Woah, someone's got something." Aria said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alex asked.

"My step dad's back in town." Jason said.

"Jason, why can't you get along with him?" Maria said. "You two have known each other all your life, he's like a dad to you."

"It has to do more with my dad, Peter, slept with his fiancé, my mother." Jason said.

"I'm curious to know how she didn't know who was who." Trey said.

"Yeah, you never told us how." Tyler said.

Jason exhaled. "My dad, Peter and my step dad Henry, they're identical twins."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But if they're identical twins, then how can they be so sure you're his?" Tyler said. "Um, no offence to anyone."

"That's okay." Jason said. "See despite them being identical twin and having identical DNA, they couldn't be further apart from siblings. My dad is a con artist and an expert in changing his appearance, even got a tattoo removed and one added to pose as his Henry, who's my uncle/step dad. Henry leaves town a lot, and left a few weeks before him and my mother's wedding, but my dad posted as his brother who came home early and slept with her. Given my mom and Henry's… lack of contact before and after left my dad as the only possibility."

"Wow… And I thought our family was screwed up…" Aria said.

"Where is your dad anyway?" Iris asked.

"Hell if I know!" Jason exclaimed. "He has warrants for fraud, law enforcement impersonation, grand theft, federal agent impersonation, bank robbery, gun smuggling-"

"So everything but murder?" Maria said.

"Well…" Jason said.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Trey said. "He killed someone?!"

"No… but his is wanted for attempted murder in Mexico." Jason said. "Last time I saw him I was 12 when he tried to take me with him. He would have succeeded if my mom hadn't nut creaked him, but he fled before police showed up."

"Wow…" Iris said. "Now I'm scared to learn about my biological family."

"Your dad really takes the whole evil twin thing to a whole new level…" Alex said.

"Henry thinks I'm gonna end up just like him, and frankly I'm scared I will too." Jason said.

"What? You? No way!" Aria said. "You're too good to be like your father."

"Maybe… but still it's my biggest nightmare to be anything like him…" Jason said, putting his head down.

"Come on man, you're good, you'll never be like the man you just described." Tyler said.

"Can we please talk about something that isn't depressing." Maria said.

"Okay, like how school ends this week!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, then we can start our search for Dr. Michael and the Infinity Core." Iris said.

"Hey Trey, any luck on the Russian end? Cause my family's science connections don't know where it is." Tyler asked.

"Just because I'm Russian doesn't mean I know where it is! Do all Americans know each other?!" Trey snapped.

"Okay okay!" Tyler said. "Gezz, no need to snap at me."

"Sorry, I'm dad tired." Trey said.

"It's 'dog tired' or 'dead tired'." Aria said.

"You sure? Because all the dads I've seen are always tired." Trey said.

"Anyway we need to find that lab! He's connected to Vestroia and his lab might have clues to how we could find the Infinity Core." Iris said.

"Well we still have time." Jason said.

"Yeah, but we should really try to find this Dr. Michael before Naga destroys Vestroia." Alex said.

"Trey are you sure you haven't heard anything before you left?" Tyler asked. "Last I heard his lab was in Moscow."

"Do you know how labs there are in Moscow?!" Trey said, then took a deep breath. "I checked… But I guess I could have my sister and cousin look again…" He said, wanting to blurt out the truth.

"Well I'll try his known associates again thought my family's connections." Tyler said.

"But what if we can't find him?" Iris asked. "Then what?"

"Well, then we just need to find where ever it could be on our own. It's a giant core of energy, how hard could it be to find?" Maria said.

* * *

Deep in a lair Havoc was looking up the Bakugan of the Battle Brawlers. "Hmm. So the Bakugan with the highest Gs is still Hydra, but I still have hopes for Drago." She said, having both their pictures on the massive screen. "When we have Drago we can finally get the Infinity Core." She said to the balled up Bakugan in her hand. "Soon our real mission can begin."

"Why do we need them?" Her Bakugan said, still balled up.

"Because we've tried to get rid of them, but that hasn't work. So we have to tried another option." She said, zooming in on Alex and Drago's pictures.

* * *

Jason was sitting on a rock when he got a message on his BakuPod from Carlos, wanting a one on one. "Ugh." Jason exclaimed. If Henry weren't here he wouldn't bother, but he would do anything to get away.

When Jason arrived he saw Carlos holding a field card. "You broke my nose, now I'm gonna break you!"

"Yeah right! I know all your little Haos moves!" Jason said as he pulled out his field card and they both opened the field.

"Gate Card Set!" They both set out their Gate Cards, but Carlos's was a green color.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Carlos threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Ventus El Condor Stand!" The green totem pole like Bakugan rose up in the air.

**Ventus El Condor 350 Gs**

"He changed to Ventus?!" Jason said. "Well that's unexpected." Jason pulled out a Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Falconeer Stand!" His brown bird/man hybrid flew into the air above his own card.

**Subterra Falconeer 310 Gs**

Carlos smiled and pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Blow Away!" He threw the card at Falconeer and a blast of wind formed and blew it away into El Condor's territory. "Gate Card Open!" His Gate Card opened and the field turned to groundless wind.

**El Condor 350 + 100 = 450 Gs**

El Condor opened its mouth and blasted air at Falconeer, defeating it and it returned to ball form.

"Shit." Jason said. "I should have seen that move coming from a Ventus Battler."

Blitzwolf popped open on his shoulder. "Well you've battled him as a Haos Battler, and his friend a couple of times so you're a little rusty with others."

"It's not just that, I've never really been good battling Ventus. I lose all the time to the Ventus users at my school." Jason then turned his head. "Which he probably knew and that's why he's using it!"

"Gate Card Set!" Carlos set his Gate Card where his first card was. "Bakugan Brawl! El Condor Stand!" His Bakugan rose up on his own card.

**El Condor 350 Gs**

"Hmm. Gate Card Set!" Jason set his Gate Card next to Carlos's. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Centipoid Stand!" His centipede Bakugan rose up on his second Gate Card.

**Subterra Centipoid 320 Gs**

"Gate Card Set!" Carlos set his final card next to Jason's first and second Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto his last Gate Card. "Ventus Saurus Stand!" The green stone anthro triceratops rose up.

**Ventus Saurus 340 Gs**

"Okay Blitzwolf, I don't need you for this next move, but I'm gonna put you out there." Jason said as he grabbed his partner.

"Okay." Blitzwolf said as he balled up.

"Bakugan Brawl! Blitzwolf Stand!" Jason's Bakugan rose up on his first card, giving a loud howl.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

Carlos smiled. "Stupid move, now I can use a Triple Chain Wind move." He said as he was getting ready to throw out his final Bakugan when Jason held up an Ability Card.

"Ability Card Activate! Attractor!" Both Jason's card and his Centipoid's eyes glowed. The ground beneath Carlos's Saurus and was sucked into the vortex of sand, then reappeared in another one in front of Centipoid. "Gate Card Open! Grande Spirit!" His Gate Card opened and energy from the boarders of the Gate Cards was absorbed by Centipoid. "This Gate Card raises my Bakugan's power by 50 times the number of Gate Cards on the fields!"

**Centipoid + 200 = 520 Gs**

"Not bad, but Ability Activate! Solar Plexus!" Carlos activated his Ability Card and negated the Gate Card, plus reduced Centipoid's power further.

**Centipoid 520 – 200 – 50 = 270 Gs**

Carlos's Saurus rammed into Centipoid so hard it sent it flying.

"Crap, I thought that would work…" Jason said as his Bakugan rolled at his feet.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Carlos shot his Bakugan as quickly as it came back to him. "Saurus Stand!" His Bakugan rose up on his final card.

**Saurus 340 Gs**

"Now to end this, Bakugan Brawl!" His final Bakugan rose up on the same card as Blitzwolf. "Rise Ventus Fly Beetle!" A large beetle like Bakugan rose up with a large horn on its head, which then opened up its wings, creating a buzzing sound.

**Ventus Fly Beetle 350 Gs**

"Man, none of his Haos Bakugan were every _this_ strong!" Jason said. He then saw Carlos was about to activate an Ability Card, one he was sure was a chain move. "Gate Card Open! Silent Land!" His Gate Card opened, but nothing happened.

"Hm. Ability-" Carlos then saw a glow around his card. "What the?" He then saw his Bakugan was having a problem standing.

"Silent Land is a Command Card that prevents my opponent from activating any Abilities. I planned on using it to prevent your Haos Bakugan from negating a Correlation move, but this works just as well since now you can't activate a Triple Chain move now, or any move!" Jason said with a smile. "Now Blitzwolf, squash that bug!"

"With pleasure!" Blitzwolf said as he jumped high into the air, unaffected by the gravity of the card, and pounded on Fly Beetle, defeating it.

"One down, two to go." Jason said as his partner returned to him. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Saurus. "Blitzwolf stand!" His wolf partner rose up on the field again.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

Carlos smiled. "Beat this! Gate Card Open! Character!" The Gate Card opened, revealing a picture of Saurus.

**Saurus X 2 = 680 Gs**

Jason the pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Copycat! Solar Plexus!" Sunrays began to show and darken the Gate Card, plus removing Saurus's power aura.

"What's happening?!" Carlos yelled.

"Copycat allows me to copy the effect of any of your previously activated Abilities." Jason said as Carlos's Gate Card was negated.

**Saurus X 1/2 = 340 – 50 = 290 Gs**

Blitzwolf charged and slashed Saurus down the middle, defeating it.

"One last go!" Jason said. "You ready?" He asked his partner, who seemed to be glowing.

"Always!" Blitzwolf said eagerly.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Jason threw his Bakugan onto El Condor's Card. "Blitzwolf Stand!" His Bakugan howled as he rose up, eager for battle.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

"This ends now!" Carlos announced. "Gate Card Open! Energy Merge!" Energy from Blitzwolf was being transferred to El Condor.

**El Condor 350 + 100 = 450 Gs**

**Blitzwolf 360 – 100 = 260 Gs**

"Now for my ace! Ability Activate! Hot Blast!" Carlos's El Condor's mouth opened and sent a blast of air so hot it was distorting the ground. "This Ability decreases your Bakugan by another 100 Gs!"

**Blitzwolf 260 – 100 = 160 Gs**

"You Bakugan is well under 200 Gs and my Bakugan is over 400! You can't win!" Carlos said.

"Oh don't say that!" Jason said. "I still have an Ability Card left!" He pulled out a red card. "Go, Alpha Terrain!" Blitzwolf glowed with aura and gave a loud and trembling howl that broke apart the land with Blitzwolf standing on a ledge above El Condor. "This move negates the Gate Card and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Blitzwolf!"

**El Condor 450 – 100 – 50 = 300 Gs**

**Blitzwolf 160 + 100 + 50 = 310 Gs**

"Go Blitzwolf! Finish this battle!" Jason said.

Blitzwolf laughed and jumped high into the air and crashed into El Condor, defeating it and ending the battle.

Carlos picked up his defeated Bakugan and ran off. "I'll get you! One day!" He said as he ran away.

"That was awesome Blitzwolf!" Jason said to his partner.

"Yeah it was! _And_ you defeated a Ventus brawler!" Blitzwolf said.

"Oh come on, that was mostly you." Jason said.

"Maybe, but you were the one who played those Abilities." Blitzwolf said.

"Okay, but if I didn't have that Silent Land card out I would have lost." Jason said, his phone began to ring. "Son of a bitch…" Jason said as he saw it was his step dad. "Hello?"

* * *

Jason was sitting on his couch across from his step dad Henry, with an awkward silence between them.

"So why did you call me?" Jason asked.

Henry exhaled. "Look, I know I've been shitty to you for a long…"

"Try most of my life." Jason corrected.

"Look, this past year with your brother's illness has made me realize somethings." He said, twiddling his hands. "I've treaded you as if you were your father, and that was wrong of me. See, truth is I was a lot like him when we were teenagers, when I got busted I took it as a sign to change but your father just continued with the crime life."

"I know this story." Jason said.

"Yes, and I know you're a good kid, but I was a bad one, and I was just you might go bad."

"What's the point of this conversation?" Jason said aggressively.

"That I'm trying to make amends here!" Henry said. "Look, when your mother and me we're a bone marrow match for Jacob and you were, you didn't hesitate for a second. My own twin wouldn't give up blood for me, much less something as precious as bone marrow. You and your brother are so close, closer than me and your father could ever be."

"Your point?" Jason asked.

"My point is that you could never be like Peter. No matter what you will always be there for your brother." Henry then pulled out a small bag. "I know you like the 'Bakugan' marbles so when I heard that there was this canyon that was filled with them, I grabbed you some."

"Seriously?" Jason said as he picked up the bag, opened it and saw a large amount of Bakugan in it. "Wow, thanks."

"I know I can never be your dad, but I can try to the fatherly uncle." He said.

"I think… I think that could work." Jason said as he got up and hugged Henry. Jason walked into his room with the bag of Bakugan and pulled one out. "This one is… different. Never seen one that wasn't completely round before."

* * *

Alex was walking home from school alone since his sister had finished up all her academic requirements while she was in the hospital, but he would meet up with her at the end of the street with a drink and they would crash at Tyler's for the night with Maria. He was walking past an ally when he heard something moving inside it. "Hello?" He said as he ventured into the ally.

Drago popped open on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I've got a bad feeling." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Alex turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was behind him.

"Hello Alex." Havoc said with a smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Alex said angrily.

Havoc's smile widened. "To collect my latest partner." She then threw a card in Alex's direction.

Alex caught the card. "What the fu-" He then gasped when he saw the skull on the side.

"DOOM CARD!" Both Alex and Drago yelled as darkness moved from the card to both of them, Alex on the ground yelling as the darkness encased his body as well as Drago's.

Havoc laughed. "I've been waiting for this." She said as she pulled out a Field Card.

"Alex?" Aria's voice said. She then turned up at the entrance to the ally. "Are trying to scare-" Aria turned and dropped the drinks when she saw Alex on the ground with Havoc standing next to him. "ALEX!" She yelled as she rushed towards her brother.

"No yet." Havoc's card glowed various colors which encased her body, then grabbed Alex's shoulder and the light spread to him as well.

"NO!" Aria said as she was barely an inch from them when their bodies turned to glitter and disappeared. She fell to the ground with some of the glitter still falling, as were several tears on her face. "No… Not again… NEVER AGAIN!" She then rushed out of the ally with the intentions of ripping Havoc's off her shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that was an unexpected ending wasn't it? Bet that put a dent in your theory that Havoc was Aria. I know you all were thinking it, because I wrote it that way, but they ARE 2 different people, in 2 different bodies as well. But will Alex turn evil, or will he resist the dark influence of the Doom Card? Just wait till next chapter to find out!**


	11. Darkness Awakens

**Hello my readers! Well last chapter was a doozy, but this one is even more so! What will happen here is so intense that it you will shout "What the F! #" out loud in response to the events that are about to transpire! Also, this is my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Darkness Awakens**

Maria was running towards Tyler's mansion after she got an urgent message from him. After getting in she found her way to one of the living rooms, with the help of a downloaded map of the place. When she found him, he had his hand on Aria's shoulder while she was hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"What's going on?" Maria asked as she walked in.

"I don't know." Tyler said standing up. "She showed up hyperventilating so I gave her a paper bag."

"Five minutes later…" Aria said bitterly as she removed the paper bag from her mouth.

"Oh please, like anyone else could get it faster in this place!" Tyler rebutted. "Now what's going on? And where's Alex?"

"That psycho bitch Havoc kidnapped him!" Aria yelled.

"What?!" Tyler and Maria shouted in response.

"Yeah, that bitch kidnapped him right in front of me!" Aria said. "She just disappeared in a flash of light and took him with her!"

"Shit!" Maria remarked. "Well how are we gonna find him?!"

"I don't know!" Aria said.

"Maybe I do." Tyler said.

"What?" Aria said. She then grabbed his arms and shock him, violently. "HOW?! DO IT! **NOOOOOW!**" She yelled.

"Aria!" Maria yelled as she pulled her off Tyler. "Give the man a chance to talk!"

Tyler took a minute to pull himself together. "Okay… I made the BakuPods so I know how to track them." Tyler said. He explained as they walked towards his large screen computer room. "So all I need to do is ping the internal GPS, which runs of my family's satellites, to find his location and work form there." He said as he started typing.

"But isn't that illegal?" Maria said.

"We're trying to save my brother from a psycho path who's sending innocent creature to a dimension with literally "Doom" in its name!" Aria ranted. "I seriously doubt they would care!"

"And technically I'm using a program like that "Find my Phone" app for cell phones, and this program is offered is all my family's electronic products to help find them if lost or stolen, so I don't think this breaking any laws…" Tyler said as he typed. "Maybe… I haven't really studied American electronic tracking laws that closely."

After a couple of minutes, a map of the glob popped up, but no dot with a location appeared as expected. "What the Hell?" Maria said, pointing at the screen.

"His BakuPod must be turned off." Tyler said.

"Well shit." Aria said. "Now how are we going to find him?"

"I don't know…" Tyler said. "But we're going to find him. Either he'll show up or she'll demand something for his release."

"Demand what?!" Aria yelled. "What could my family have that you're doesn't have or couldn't get!" Aria said, gesturing to Tyler. "um, sorry."

"No, that's fine." Tyler said. "You're a little emotional right now. Why don't you just go and calm down, and try to get some sleep tonight." He said.

Aria took a deep breath. "You're right. We'll talk about this with the rest of the gang in the morning. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow night, we'll take this to a higher power." Aria said as she left the room.

"Well that went well." Tyler said with a smile.

"Yeah… too well…" Maria said skeptically. "Two years ago we had a sleep over and I took the last Twinkie from her pantry, she nearly bit my hand off!"

"What is with her and biting?" Tyler commented in reference to the mark she left on her brother. "But what does that have to with her dealing with her brother's kidnapping?"

"For a supposed genius you're dense…" Maria said. "If she was willing to bite her best friend's hand off for a Twinkie, what do you think she's gonna do in response to her brother's kidnapping?!" She said.

"Well that was two years ago, maybe she's grown past that." Tyler suggested.

Maria then laughed. "I've known her for five years, you've known her five months!"

"Over six months." Tyler corrected.

"Poetic license." Maria said. "Either way I've known her far longer than you. And trust me, she wouldn't just give up that easily… Not without a plan to do something… horrific."

* * *

Alex was tied up in a stone basement with creepy masks hanging on the walls. All he could remember was walking into an ally and the face of a Doom Card. "Drago…" Alex said as he saw his partner balled up next to him.

It took a second, but Drago popped open. "Alex… what happened to us…"

"I don't exactly know. But given I saw the Doom Card and these creepy masks, I'll say Havoc kidnapped us." Alex speculated.

"Glade to see you're awake." A female voice said, it was Havoc, who was emerging from the shadows. "No one has ever passed out from the Doom Card before." She said, holding that very card in her hand. "Then again, you seem to have a _very_ strong sense of morality. It's cute." She smiled.

"So I guess turning me into one of your little pawns didn't work out." Alex said, almost smiling. "And unless you want my sister to rain on you like Hell I suggest you let me go."

Havoc then smiled again and chuckled. "Oh a pawn you say?" She chuckled some more and walked around him. "This game we're playing to get to the Infinity Core is like chess itself. Besides pawns there several other pieces. The Bishop, the Knight, the Rook, the King." She put her hand on her chest when she said that last one. "And the Queen, second only to the King." She chuckled some more. "This game will be so much more fun with another piece on my side."

"If you think I'm gonna help you in anyway, you're bat shit crazy!" Alex yelled.

"Oh but you will, you and you're precious Drago will help as well." She pulled out a Darkus Bakugan.

"If you think I'll help you after you've sent countless Bakugan to the Doom Dimension you're insane!" Drago yelled.

The Bakugan in Havoc's hand popped open, and it was not Reaper. "Oh, don't worry Drago. We can be very persuasive." The male Bakugan said.

* * *

It was morning, and all the Battle Brawlers were talking, minus Alex and Aria.

"So any luck on your ends?" Tyler asked Iris and Trey.

"No. We spent the whole day on the internet trying to find Havoc but nothing!" Iris said.

"We tried to find anything that could lead us to her, but the woman's like a goat! Only appearing when she wants to and is untouchable!"

"It's ghost, but yes, the bitch is impossible to find!" Jason said.

A ping then just appeared on Tyler's computer screen. "Yes!"

"What's that?" Maria said.

"Well, I set up a search for anything related to Havoc, kind of hard to set up, but this did yield some results. Like this video." Tyler said as he pulled it up.

"Um, this says it was posted nearly 12 hours ago." Maria said.

"Yeah well it's hard to refine a search on a person we hardly know a thing about." Tyler said as he played the video, which was also playing on everyone else's screens.

The video began dark, then lightened, revealing Aria on screen. "Listen up Havoc, I know you have my brother and I demand you return. If you don't I'm gonna rain on you like Hell! Ask him, he'll tell you. Tomorrow morning, 8 am. The same place you met my brother, and if you don't show… You're gonna pay…" The video ended as it went dark.

Maria then hit Tyler on the back of the head. "I told you she would do something like this!"

"First, ow!" Tyler said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And second, do you really think Havoc would have seen this?"

"It's been up for 12 hours! AND she saw the one Alex posted!" Maria yelled.

* * *

Aria was checking the time on her BakuPod. "7:59…" She said hastily. "If she doesn't show up soon…"

"She'll show up." Hydra said as he popped open on her shoulder. "She has to."

Aria looked at her BakuPod as saw a video call coming in. "Shit… Looks like they found out." She then answered the call.

Back at Tyler's and image of Aria's BakuPod screen was on the big screen. "Okay, so I've mirrored her screen and speaker so we'll be able to see and hear everything on her Bakupod." Tyler said.

"And that helps us _how_?" Maria said. "Why don't we just call her?!"

"Because I can do this!" He pressed a button on his keyboard and noises came from the screen.

"Well I guess I better answer it." Aria's voice said referring to the incoming call.

"Now we can hear her through the microphone." Tyler smirked, then ducked when he saw Maria about to smack the back of his head. Once the call was answered Havoc's face appeared on Aria's BakuPod.

"HAVOC!" Everyone said in unison, despite everyone being in different places.

Havoc chuckled. "Sorry I'm late. Now, let's get this started." She said pulling up her Field Card in view of the screen.

"Hmm. So if I win I get my brother back?" Aria said.

"Wait, how can they battle if they're in two different places?!" Jason remarked.

"If two people activate their Field Cards at the same time, they'll end up in the same field even if they're in different locations. Then they return to their original locations after the battle ends." Trey explained. "I've done it a few times myself."

Maria gasped. "That must be how Aria stayed sharp despite all that time in the hospital!" She realized.

"What are you waiting for?" Havoc said on screen. "Field Open!" She said, her card glowing.

"Field open!" Aria said in response, a small Attribute circle rotating under her.

Everyone else then made a split second reaction. "Field Open!" They said, each of their card glowing their respective color and small circles opening under each of them.

Once time froze five circles flew through the air and stacked on top of each other until they all were on the same level, and everyone was on the same field, with all of Aria's friends behind her.

"Aria!" Maria yelled.

"Maria?!" Aria said surprised. "How did you-" her jaw then dropped on the floor when she saw Iris, Trey, and Jason as well. "How the Hell are all of you here?!"

"We activated our cards when you did yours." Iris said.

"Um, but how-" Aria then looked at Tyler. "You hacked me!" She pointed at Tyler and gave him a murderous stare. "You you're so-"

"We only did it to find you and help you!" Tyler said.

"I don't need any help taking down that bitch!" Aria said, pointing in Havoc's direction.

Um… what about him?" Trey said, pointing towards Havoc, the person they saw next to Havoc was Alex, who had a red Bakugan launcher on his arm.

Aria turned around and gasped. "OH FUCK NO!" She screamed. "YOU DID NOT BRAIN WASH MY BROTHER!" She screamed even louder.

Havoc smiled. "I must admit it was difficult to convince him to battle with me." She turned towards his lifeless face. "But I know someone who is _very_ good at persuasion." She chuckled. "Since your friends are here, how about we do a tag battle."

"Great! Now I can-" Maria was then interrupted when Tyler jumped in front of her and next to Aria.

"Sorry, but I'll team up with Aria!" Tyler then pulled out two blank machines. "Plus I finally get to use these!"

"Bakugan launchers?!" Aria said while taking one. "You finished them already?!"

"Well, almost. I still need to color them, but they'll work just fine." Tyler said as he strapped his on and stood at Aria's right, which put him in front of Alex, who was left of Havoc, who was in front of Aria.

"Fine Tyler." Maria said. "But Aria, save a piece of her for to tear up!"

"No promises." Aria said as she put her launcher on her arm and looked at her brother. "I'll win you Back Alex."

"Unlikely. Doom Card Set." She then dropped the on the ground, Alex did the same and three purple rings spread out from the middle of the field.

"Gate Card Set!" They all said as they set their cards, with Aria's card in font of Alex, his card in front of Tyler, his card in front of Havoc, and her card in front of Tyler.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc shot out her first Bakugan. "Darkus Stinglash Stand!" Her scorpion Bakugan rose up on her own card.

**Darkus Stinglash 310 Gs**

"Hmm, small in power." Tyler said to himself. "That card could amp up its power… but considering Havoc's willingness to do anything I'm guessing that could be a trap card." Tyler put his Bakugan into his launcher. "Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler shot out his Bakugan. "Aquos Abis Omega stand!" Tyler's Bakugan was a serpent with three aquatic fins and sharp teeth.

**Aquos Abis Omega 340 Gs**

"Now, Ability Card Activate; Dive Mirage!" Tyler's serpent dived down into the watery card and swam underneath it and popped up on Havoc's card and coiled around her Stinglash. "Now whatever trap you have is useless." Tyler said and his Bakugan crushed Havoc's, sending it back to Havoc.

"Hmm, cleaver move Tyler." Aria said. "But that was too easy. She could have used a Correlation move to boost her Bakugan's power, but didn't."

"Are you trying to downsize my victory because of then hack thing?" Tyler said.

"No. I'm just saying she could have tried to fight but she didn't even reach to it." Aria said. "She didn't intend for her Bakugan to win, probable a Mine Ghost. That's what I would have had if I was her."

"Hmm, that would make sense. Do you think Alex will use that trick too?" Tyler said.

"No way. He would never sacrifice his own Bakugan." Aria said, then saw Alex ready to launch.

"Bakugan Brawl." Alex said in a monotone voice. "Pyrus Griffon, Stand!" Alex's Bakugan roared as it rose on his card.

**Pyrus Griffon 340 Gs**

"Don't worry Alex, I'll break that bitch's spell." Aria said as she readied her launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Aria launcher her Bakugan onto her own card. "Darkus Gargonoid Stand!" Her black and purple gargoyle spun in the air giving a loud screech.

**Darkus Gargonoid 330 Gs**

"It's almost time." Havoc said with a smile. "Gate Card Set!" She set her second Gate Card where her first card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Her second Bakugan landed on her own card. "Rise my Reaper!" Havoc's servant rose up, ready to send more souls to their doom.

**Reaper 370 Gs**

"Reaper!" Everyone yelled as he gave out a chuckle.

"Hmm, Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler launched his Bakugan onto his own card. "Aquos Siege Stand!" Tyler's blue knight jumped out of its torrent of water.

**Aquos Siege 350 Gs**

"Hey Alex, why don't you show them your partner." Havoc said with a smile.

"Partner?" Maria said. "Does that mean they got Drago?!"

"No way milady!" Tigrerra said as she popped open on Maria's shoulder. "Drago would never…"

"Gate Card Set." Alex threw out his second Gate Card next to Havoc's Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex said as he shot his Bakugan onto the same card as Tyler's Siege. "Dragonoid Stand." A column of fire erupted on the field, and when it was gone Drago was there, only his red skin was a deeper marron and had black markings on his body, and his eyes were completely yellow. He then gave a savage and monstrous roar.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"What's happened to him…" Aria said with tears.

Drago let out a large roar and flew down towards Siege.

Tyler made a fist. "Gate Card Open!" His Attribute Card opened and Siege became surrounded by water and charged up at Drago, like a scene from a fairy tale with the knight trying to slay the dragon.

Alex held up an Ability. "Ability Activate, Boosted Dragon."

**Drago 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

Drago summoned a fire ball and spat it at siege, sending it flying right into an open Doom Dimension portal, condemning Siege to the Doom Dimension.

"My Siege…" Tyler said in horror as his best friend just sent his Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. "How could Drago do that…"

"It wasn't him. At least not entirely him." Leviathan said.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

Blitzwolf then popped open on Jason's shoulder. "Drago is radiating with negative energy." He said.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"Drago has been exposed to a lot of negative energy, so much that it has brought out his darker, more savage nature." Mayura said as she opened up.

"Okay, where would he get exposed to that much?" Iris asked.

"The only place I can think of would be the Silent Core. Drago must have been exposed to its' dark power." Tigrerra said.

"But Naga has the Silent Core…" Maria said then gasped. "So that means…"

"That means that Havoc must be working with Naga…" Trey said.

"But if that's true, then how did a human get in contact with him?" Hydra said.

"Look we'll figure that out after a serve this bitch a can of whop ass!" Aria said as she set a second Gate Card where Tyler's first card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Aria shouted as she launched her second Bakugan. "Darkus Mantris Stand!" Her large preying mantis rose up on her own card.

**Darkus Mantris 340 Gs**

"Hmm, interesting." Havoc held up an Ability. "Let's see how you handle this; Doors of Reaping Ability Activate!" Reaper's eyes glowed and he swigged his scythe onto Aria's card and hoped on it. "This ability allows Reaper to move to an adjacent card."

"Argh. Gate Card Open! Char-What?" Aria said as her Gate Card wouldn't open.

"Oh, and Doors of Reaping prevents your Gate Card from opening." Havoc said as her Reaper charged at Aria's Gargonoid and gave it a good slash, sending it back into a portal into the Doom Dimension.

"My Gargonoid…" Aria said with horror.

Reaper returned to Havoc, who immediately placed him in her launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc shot out Reaper again. "Reaper Stand!" Her Bakugan rose up on the same card it was on before.

**Reaper 370 Gs**

"Leviathan, are you ready?" Tyler said as he grabbed his partner.

"Of course. I will do whatever it takes to get Alex and Drago back." Leviathan said as he balled up.

"Okay." Tyler said as he placed Leviathan in his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler launched his Bakugan onto the same card as Reaper. "Aquos Leviathan Stand!" Tyler's serpent like partner rose up on the battle field, ready to fight.

**Aquos Leviathan 360 Gs**

"Go Leviathan!" Tyler yelled.

"Right! Attribute Change!" Leviathan's gem glowed, then the rest of his body. The gem glowed yellow and when the light faded from his body he had Haos color patterns. "Haos!" Leviathan yelled as his Attribute Change was complete.

**Haos Leviathan 360 Gs**

"Wow, that's awesome!" Trey said.

"Same here." Jason said, as he's never seen an Attribute Change before.

"Impressive." Havoc the outstretched her hand and lifted her fingers up. "Gate Card Open, Third Judgment!" Havoc's Gate Card opened, revealing the Command Card and a wall formed between Reaper and Leviathan.

"Third Judgement?" Trey said. "I've never heard of that card before…"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The all-Bakugan-knowing Trey doesn't know a Gate Card's effect?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Okay that's scary." Aria said.

Havoc turned to Alex. "Why don't you throw in Drago to finish this…"

Alex looked at her and back at his friends. His arm was shaking as he lifted it up to launch it. "Bakugan… Brawl…" Alex shot out his Bakugan, but not at the Third Judgment card, but his second Gate Card next to it. "Pyrus Saurus Stand." Alex's red anthro triceratops rose up on his Gate Card.

**Pyrus Saurus 300 Gs**

"Alex why did you do that?" Havoc said curiously. 'He should have thrown out Drago like I told him, but he resisted…' Havoc thought.

"He resisted." Aria said. "That means he's still in there!" Aria held a Gate Card in her hand. "Tyler, can you handle Reaper and what other Bakugan Havoc will throw out?"

"Absolutely!" Tyler said.

"Okay, Gate Card Set." Aria set out her third and final Gate Card where her first Gate Card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Aria shot her final Bakugan on her final card. "Hydra Stand!" Her massive Bakugan rose up on the field, letting out a loud screech.

**Hydra 400 Gs**

"400 Gs, not bad." Havoc said without worry. "But I can do you one better." She pulled out her third Bakugan and placed it in her launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Havoc launched her Bakugan onto the Third Judgement card. "Darkus Leonidas Stand!" Havoc's Bakugan was a large dragon with his wings and arms separate, his skin a mixture of black with purple markings, three purple claws for toes and three claws for fingers, plus his eyes were white with a yellow iris and slit pupil. Havoc's Bakugan gave a loud and long ferocious roar shat shock the battle field.

"Whoa, I've never seen _that_ Bakugan before!" Aria said.

"Neither have I." Hydra said from the field.

"Just what kind of Bakugan are you?" Leviathan asked, now free from the freezing effect of the card.

Leonidas laughed. "One that none of you've ever seen before." Leonidas said in a deep and scary voice.

"Blyat!" Trey yelled as he looked at his BakuPod.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm guessing it's not good." Maria said.

"Oh when you guys check your BakuPods you know _exactly_ what I said!" Trey said.

Everyone looked at their BakuPods and they did understand what Trey said, because a couple of them said it out loud.

**Darkus Leonidas 450 Gs**

"How… how can a Bakugan's power be so high?!" Tyler said.

"Isn't it obvious human?" Leonidas said. "I've fed off the numerous Bakugan I've sent to that retched place I was born."

"Is he talking about the Doom Dimension?!" Iris said.

"He is, but he shouldn't be." Mayura said. "The Doom Dimension is a near inhospitable Dimension, and completely inescapable!"

"She's right!" Blitzwolf said. "Even if he was born there, there's no way he could have made it to this world!"

Leonidas laughed. "I was born in the Doom Dimension. I was created from the left over energy from the deceased Bakugan, and spent my entire life in that wretched place! When Naga attempted to take the Silent Core it sent not only Vestroia out of balance, but the Doom Dimension as well, and for a brief moment I was able to break free and escaped that place!"

"But then why are you sending so many of your fellow Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?!" Hydra said as he turned his head with his long neck. "If it's true you were born there, then you understand what they're being condemned to!"

"Exactly!" Leonidas shouted. "I want all Bakugan to experience the same pain and suffering I was subjected to since my first breath!" He then jumped into the air and charged towards Leviathan with his claws.

"Oh no!" Tyler yelled as he tried to pull out an Ability, but couldn't think of one to help him out.

"Ability Activate!" Aria yelled as she activated and Ability. "Marionette!" Her Mantris's eyes glowed and sent out electricity from its blades that grabbed Leviathan and dragged him to its Gate Card.

"What?!" Havoc said as her Leonidas's prey was saved.

Once Leviathan was on the Gate Card Mantris attacked him, but with one tail slap Mantris was defeated and went to Aria's feet and Leviathan returned to Tyler's hand. "You… sacrificed your Mantris."

"Of course." Aria said. "I couldn't let Havoc take your Leviathan away."

Reaper then laughed. "That only delayed what's coming to you! Soon I will-" Reaper then yelled out in pain as Leonidas was literally stabbing him in the back with his claws.

"Wait, is she seriously gonna send Reaper to the Doom Dimension?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Don't do this master! I beg of you!" Reaper yelled as Leonidas lifted him up.

Havoc chuckled. "Sorry, but only one Bakugan can survive Third Judgement. I was gonna give you to Drago, but I guess offering you to Leonidas will work just as well."

Leonidas tossed Reaper into an opening Doom portal, and laughed as he did it.

"Shit she's ruthless…" Jason uttered.

"I'll say! She just sent her own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension like she was throwing out a piece of trash!" Maria said.

"Hey Tyler, why don't you shot your Leviathan onto my Gate Card." Aria said.

Tyler was confused. "Wait, why-"

"Just do it!" Aria said aggressively.

"Fine fine!" Tyler said. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his Leviathan on Hydra's card. "Leviathan Stand!" His Bakugan rose up next to Hydra.

**Leviathan 360 Gs**

Aria raised her hand up in the air. "Gate Card Open! Quartet Battle!" Aria yelled as her Gate Card opened.

A Bakugan rose up in front of both Havoc and Alex and both flew into battle. Both dark Drago and Leonidas rose up on the Gate Card.

**Leonidas and Drago combined: 890 Gs **

**Leviathan and Hydra combined: 760 Gs**

"Two on two. Against any other combo of Bakugan I would say Hydra and Leviathan would win for sure." Maria said. "But against both Drago _and_ that Leonidas, I'm not sure."

Tyler held an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate; Aquos Tornado!" Water formed in Leviathan's mouth and he then blasted both Leonidas and Drago, soaking them both.

**Both Leonidas and Drago – 100, combined power: 690 Gs**

**Leviathan + 100, combined with Hydra: 860 Gs**

"Alright, now they're in the lead!" Iris said.

But then Alex threw out his own Ability Card. "Forest Fire!" The card flew around the field creating a large ring of fire.

"Oh no. That's a Pyrus Triple Chain move!" Trey said. "It raises all Pyrus Bakugan by 100 and restores one Ability Card!"

All of Alex's Bakugan glowed with power and a card manifested in Alex's hand.

**Griffon 340 + 100 = 440 Gs, Saurus 300 + 100 = 400 Gs, Drago + 100, combined with Hydra = 790 Gs**

Havoc then pulled out a card. "Now, Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus." Both her Leonidas and Drago roared with a flood of power.

**Both Drago and Leonidas + 100 each, combined: 990 Gs**

"Oh yeah, two can play that game! Leviathan!" Tyler yelled.

"On it! Attribute Change!" Leviathan's chest gem glowed and turned red, and when the light faded from the rest of his body, revealing his Pyrus skin.

**Leviathan: Pyrus Attribute**

Tyler pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate: Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus!" Tyler play the same card as Havoc, increasing both Leviathan and Hydra's power.

**Both Leviathan and Hydra + 100 each, combined: 1060 Gs**

"And now for the icing on the cake!" Aria threw her card up in the air, which was then filled with storm cloud and lightning. "Chaos of the Darkness!"

**Hydra + 50, combined with Leviathan: 1110 Gs**

Lightning shot down into Hydra's maw. He turned his head and shot two energy balls, one at Griffon and one at Saurus, defeating both of them.

"Hmm, two Bakugan with one shot." Havoc said. "That Hydra of yours is quite impressive." Havoc then gestured towards Alex.

"Alex then pulled out an Ability Card and threw it out. "Go Fire Tornado!" A tornado of fire formed around Drago, who roared as his power grew.

**Drago + 100, combined with Leonidas: 1090 Gs**

**Both Leviathan and Hydra – 100 each, combined: 910 Gs**

"Oh man, they need to boost power, fast!" Jason said.

Havoc then pulled out a red Ability Card and held it high in the air. "Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas flew high into the air and electricity collected as his mouth.

**Leonidas + 200, combined with Drago: 1290 Gs**

Leonidas then basted white energy on the field, Hydra and Leviathan barely dodged it, but the blast went beyond the card and nearly hit the other Brawlers and far behind them, leaving a loud explosion in the background that was so powerful that it everyone felt the it and their hair and clothes were blowing as well.

"That was… so powerful…" Aria said with horror.

Havoc chuckled. "Now you see that you two have no chance of defeating me. Now, if you two concede defeat, I'll spare your Bakugan." Havoc smiled. "That and you two work for me."

Aria made a fist. "Oh, so we can do all your dirty work and then throw us away like you just did Reaper?! NEVER!" She yelled.

"Well, either that or lose your Bakugan forever! We are nearly 400 Gs higher!" Havoc said.

"Not for long." Aria pulled out an Ability. "Ability Activate!" Aria threw out her card, which turned to Darkus energy. "Merge Shield!" The energy encircled both Drago and Leonidas.

"What's happening?" Havoc said.

"Merge Shield is an Ability unique to my Hydra. It adds my opponent's G increases to my Hydra, only your Bakugan doesn't lose its increase." Aria explained as the dark energy around Leonidas and Drago started to move towards Hydra's mouth.

**Hydra + 400, combined with Leviathan: 1310 Gs**

"Alright! That just puts us at the top!" Tyler said eagerly.

"Oh I wouldn't celibate just yet." Havoc said as she turned towards Alex. "Use your Boosted Dragon move again so we can win this…"

Alex held up the Ability Card. "Ability…" He winced. "Ability…" He then winced as he put his hands at his temples.

"DO IT!" Havoc ordered.

Alex then shot open his eyes and black smoke came out of them, he the threw the card. "Aria! Finish this!" He yelled, shocking everyone.

Aria smiled as her brother was breaking free, she looked up and saw Hydra finished absorbing energy. "GO HYDRA!" Aria shouted.

"This is for all the Bakugan you've cast into the Doom Dimension!" Hydra said as he inhaled deeply and spat out a ginormous fire ball that only grew larger and consumed both Leviathan and Drago, sending both them and their owners flying in defeat.

"Alright!" Tyler yelled as his Leviathan returned to him.

Once Hydra returned to Aria she ran over to her brother, he was unconscious, but alive. "Oh Alex." Aria said as a tear fell from her check.

"You really care about your brother don't you…" Havoc said as she stood up.

"You stay away from him!" Aria snapped.

Havoc smiled. "Such fire." She then pulled out a card. "Fire that I could us!" Her card glowed and the field started to disappear.

Trey and Iris were being pulled way as was Jason. Maria and Tyler were running towards Aria and Alex until the floor disappeared.

"Aria!" Maria screamed as she reached out to try and grab Aria.

Aria reached out and grabbed Maria's hand with one hand, and Drago and Alex in another hand. "Go to Hell Havoc!" She screamed. "Me and my brother aren't pawns in your game!" Her body then glowed and the glow spread towards her brother and friends.

"Very well. You've just sealed your fates!" Havoc then held the glowing card up high in the air and everyone closed their eyes shut from the bright light.

Tyler groaned as he pulled himself up on his desk. "Jezz, what the Hell…" He said as he put his hand on his head.

Maria rose up next to her, uttering something is Spanish. "Tyler…" She said looking at her friend.

On screen Jason, Trey, and Iris were rising up, saying things in their native languages. "That battle was so intense it made me sweaty, and I wasn't even a part of it!" Jason said.

"Yeah, but what happened to Aria and Alex?" Iris asked.

"I'll call her." Maria said as she pressed the buttons on her BakuPod.

There was a ringing sound and Aria's arm shot up in the air with her BakuPod flashing, then her other hand shot up and pressed it, turning it off. "Please tell me that I passed out on the floor and all that was just a horrible nightmare…" She said as she popped her head up.

"Wait, how are you there?" Trey said. "You were supposed to return to where you were before the battle."

"I don't know. I guess that Maria and Tyler grabbing me brought me and Alex back here." Aria said, lifting Alex's arm. "Either way, we're safe." Aria said looking at her brother. "Now someone help me lift him up!"

Maria walked over and grabbed Alex's feet while Aria grabbed his head. "I think there's bedrooms on the left."

"Right." Tyler corrected. "Um guys we'll talk to you later." He said as he shut off the screen, ending the chat.

It took some maneuvering, but they got Alex on a bed, and then Aria climbed on next to him. "You two should go. I'll stay with him." Aria then coughed a few times.

"Aria." Maria said as she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"No. I'm fine." Aria said. "It's just a cough." She then laid down, facing her brother, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah I'll think I'll go get some rest too, that was one intense battle." Tyler said. "But I guess your also tired from staying up all night thinking of ways to kill Havoc." He said as he and Maria left.

* * *

In a dungeon Havoc walking near her computer when one of the masks on the wall morphed into a goblin like creature. "Hal-G!" It yelled. "Well. Looks like your surprise plan fell a part." He said.

Havoc looked up at Hal-G and smirked. "I'll admit thinks didn't go as planned. With those Battle Brawlers in the way now, we need to get rid of them before they find the Infinity Core." She then clicked her mouse and five pictures of Bakugan battlers came up on screen. "And I know just who can help us." She smiled.

* * *

"Aria." Alex's voice said.

Aria opened her eyes and saw Alex sitting up. "Hey, you should be laying down." She said as she got up to.

"I can't." Alex said. "When Hydra was attacking… with all that was happening with me getting kidnapped and you in the hospital..." Alex shut his eyes and remember Hydra's attack, then the flaming ball turned to a bright light and a loud horn blaring.

"Don't… don't say it…" Aria said as she put a hand on Alex's teary face. "I know you thought about it while I was sick…" She then got teary eyed herself. "But we can't go down that rabbit hole again… It took us years for all of us to put that behind us… And being sick just opened those wounds and I don't want to-"

"Don't." Alex said as he put his hand on Aria's said. "It's not because of you…" Alex said looking at his sister in the eyes. "It's not your fault you got sick, it was that cheap ass construction company… It's not your fault I was kidnapped, that was Havoc."

"Even so… I don't want to even be indirectly responsible for that remembrance. I don't want to cause any more pain than what we've already been through…" Aria said.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Alex said. "But you should know, you've never caused me pain. Except when you bit my leg." Alex smiled.

Aria then punched his arm, then she smiled too. "We'll unmask that bitch, soon or later."

"Good, because I'm looking forward to some payback!" Alex said, pumping his fists.

* * *

Back in Japan, Trey walked into Iris's room. "Um Iris… There's something I need to tell you." He said.

"Okay." Iris said as she put down her sketch pad, a sketch of Aria chocking Havoc. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well… it's more like I want to tell everyone, but I feel as if I should tell you first since you've been letting me stay here." Trey said, then took a deep breath. "That missing scientist, the one we're trying to find, Dr. Micheal… I've known all along where to find him, his lab at least…"

"What?!" Iris yelled as she stood up. "Why haven't you said anything before?!"

"Because he most likely brought the Bakugan here, which lead to Naga taking that Core, which might have led to Havoc which led to this nightmare…" Trey then shed a tear.

"Trey… what's going on?" Iris asked concerned.

"My full name is Trey Gehabich, Dr. Micheal Gehabich is my grandfather." Trey said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that chapter took a while to make, but was well worth it. I know thinks have been moving rather fast here, but the next chapters will be **_**much**_** slower. Like back to back, day to day. Also, happy Leap Day, 2020! **


	12. Truth Will Out

**Hello my readers! Well, Trey's secret is out, as well as others will be revealed in this chapter. **

**()**

**Chapter 12: Truth Will Out**

Alex was shaking his head. "Okay, I might still be a little out of it from the brainwashing. But it sounded like you said you were Michael Gehabich's grandson?!" He said to Trey on the big screen.

"No you heard me correctly. He is my grandfather, my dad's dad to be exact." Trey said.

"Seriously?! You're just mentioning this now?!" Aria screamed.

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you guys considering this all started because of him." Trey said. Holding his head down.

"Trey, we're not mad because you're related to Dr. Michael, but that you kept it a secret from us." Tyler said.

"Oh, look at the pot calling the pan black, Mr. Nicklebags!" Iris said.

"Ugh, what?!" Jason said, who was also on the screen.

"I think she means pot calling the kettle black, and I think she meant to say Mr. Pennybags." Maria said.

"Okay I get the first one now, but who's Pennybags?" Jason asked.

"It's the guy from the Monopoly game!" Alex and Aria said in unison.

"Okay…" Iris said, creeped out by the twin thing. "But it's reasonable for him to want to keep this a secret. It took him a lot of courage to admit that to me, and to the rest of you guys as well."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Aria said in a calmer voice. "I think we're all still on edge from the kidnappings."

Trey took a deep breath. "I'm gonna start at the beginning. See, my dad had a younger brother and as sister, and six years ago we all visited her in Germany, and when we got home we drove in separate vehicles. The one my parents were in got hit by a truck and ended up in comas. My uncle and aunt weren't so lucky."

"So you went to live your sister? You mentioned being raised by her." Tyler said.

"Not exactly. Lila was still a teenager so we went to live with our grandfather, but was always in his lab so Lila raised us more than him. But seven months ago when the Bakugan cards fell is when he disappeared, the first time." Trey said.

"What do you mean, the first time?" Maria asked.

"Well, roughly six months after he disappeared he came back. I was so happy when I first saw him I forgot I still had my Bakugan card in my hand, and he saw it he looked like he saw a ghost. He then locked himself in his lab for the next few days researching the Bakugan. Then he disappeared again, the same day Alex and Drago came together. By the way, how is Drago?" Trey asked.

"Well… He's not as…" Alex scratched his head. "He's not making as much growling noises as before."

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what we need to do. We need to go to your grandfather's lab." Tyler said.

"But my grandfather's lab is back in Moscow." Trey said.

"No worries. I can get us all there. I'll just have a plan pic you and Iris us, and you too Jason." Tyler said.

"Um, I can't go just yet. My brother has his final treatment tomorrow, but after that I can travel." Jason said.

"My grandma won't mind if I leave for a while, as long I'm with you guys I think." Iris said.

"It might take some convincing, but I'm sure my parents will let me leave." Maria said.

"I don't know about ours." Alex said.

"Oh I'm sure mom and dad will let us go, they trust us not to get into trouble. Especially considering they don't know about this crazy shit." She said.

"Oh and I have one last secret to tell." Trey said.

"What now?" Iris said.

"Trey isn't my real name. It's Michael… as was my dad's name." Trey said.

Tyler then snapped his fingers. "Trey! As in three!"

"Wow, how did you get that so quickly? Normally_ I_ have to explain."

"Well I'm around a lot of old money families, any they have a lot of father and sons who share names, and they usually have nicknames to distinguish individuals." Tyler explained.

"Yeah well, ever since I could remember everyone in my family called me Trey, so nobody call me Michael okay." Trey said.

()

It was the evening and Aria was packing her suitcase. "That was easier than I thought to convince mom and dad to let us go." Aria said to her partner Hydra.

"Well, you we're a little bit manipulative, constantly mentioned being stuck in that hospital room for months." Hydra said.

"Come on Hydra, we _need_ to do this. We have a mission." She said as she then looked at a photo, the same photo she looked at when she first got him from the hospital. She smiled and put the photo in her luggage and then walked down stairs.

"Finally. Why does it take girls forever to pack?" Alex complained.

"Maybe because we pack more than one pair of underwear!" Aria rebuttaled, laughing.

"Okay kid." Their mom said as she embraced them in a hug. "Be safe, and take care of each other. I love you both." She then kissed them both before they left for the car out front.

They drove to an area next to Tyler's place, a large hanger where Maria and Tyler were waiting in front of a metal monstrosity. "Just what the heck is that thing?" Alex said.

"Oh, this. Well this is what we're gonna be living in. It has four bedrooms, two half bathrooms, two more bathrooms with showers, a small kitchen and lounge area." Tyler explained as the twins got out of the car. "With the seven of us plus the pilot, who is former Air Force, we all have to double up. I'll bunk with the pilot."

"Okay. Then I'll share with Iris when she gets her, and Trey and Jason can share." Maria said, then turned to the twins. "You two don't mind right?"

"Oh of course not. We shared a crib until we were 3." Aria said.

"You guys shared a crib until you were 3?" Tyler reacted. "Why? Couldn't your parents afford another crib?"

"Rude!" Aria said. "But no. And it was an extra large crib since our grandpa custom made it for him and grandma's first set of triplets."

"Oh. Wait a minute, _first_ set of triplets? How many were there?" Tyler asked curiosity in his voice.

"Well, first there was our mom and her two brothers, a set of two girls and a boy after that, and three sets of twins after that." Alex said, counting his fingers after that.

"Wow! You said your mom's family was big, and with you two being twins I suspected there was a couple of multiple births, but you never mentioned ALL of them were!" Maria said, surprised too.

"Oh even our grandma was a twin and her mother was too!" Aria said.

"Seriously?" Tyler said. "I know fraternal twins can run in families, but Aria… I wouldn't be surprised if have like Quadruplets one day!"

"Oh one of our aunts did. But yeah, I expect and want a house full of kids one day." Aria said with a laugh.

"Okay, well why don't we all get into that metal monstrosity and fly to Moscow." Alex said.

"Yeah lets." Maria said.

Once they all got in the hatch behind them closed and locked. "Wow, this place is muck bigger on the inside." Alex said as he looked around. "So how long until we get to Moscow?"

"About ten hours." Tyler said as he sat down on one of the three couches in the living room area.

"Oh so we should get there right before sun rise." Maria said.

"Un no. Actually it will be closer to noon due to the time zone changes." Tyler explained. "And Alex, Aria, if your family needs help paying off your medical bills, I'll be happy to help."

"Oh that's sweet, but we're good. We won a settlement." Aria said as she sat down as the air craft took off.

"A settlement?" Maria asked. "You two have never mentioned that."

"Well…" Alex then looked at his sister, who shook her head in agreement. "A month or so before Aria got sick the city hired this construction company to renovate this old building in town and turn it into a rec center."

"I heard about that. But it got shut down months ago." Maria said.

"Well, the building was unoccupied for decades so nobody know it was made with a toxic chemical." Alex said.

"Oh, like asbestos and lead paints!" Tyler said as he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. They just ripped the stuff out and dumped it, took none of the persuasions and I got sick because we walked past there every day to and from school." Aria said.

"Shit Aria. How come you never mentioned this before?" Maria said.

"Well it a tough lawsuit. Because the cut corner they could afford 1000 dollar an hour lawyers! But the entire family chipped in and we got 1000 dollar an hour lawyers to. We got enough to cover Aria's medical bills, and so left over to put into a college trust for the two of us, plus a retirement fund for our parents." Alex explained.

"But still, you never told me!" Maria said. "I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. We just didn't think it was important. I HATED being in that hospital, and I really want to put that behind me. Plus, it wasn't really a lot of money anyway since most of it went to paying my medical bills." Aria said.

"Yeah but earlier you were screaming about keeping secrets." Tyler said.

"Hey, keeping that I won money from the people who poisoned me is different than hiding the fact that Trey was related to the one person who can help us save another dimension!" Aria ranted. "But still… I guess I should have told Maria since she is my best friend." She then turned towards her friend.

Later after dinner everyone went into their respective rooms, with Alex and Aria in the same one. "I think maybe we should get a curtain or something. We might be brother and sister but it would be nice for a little privacy."

"I agree." Aria said as she pulled out a set of pajamas. "I go change in one of the bathrooms real quick." She said as she walked out.

Alex changed into his sleep clothes, then saw a photo in Aria's luggage. "Did she really…" He walked over and held the picture of him, his sister, and the teenager.

Hydra then popped open. "She was little conflicted about bringing that." He said.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Alex asked Hydra as he picked him up.

"Yes." He responded. "And I am very sorry for that. I can see it weighs on you both."

"It's why I'm so determined to save your world." Alex said. "Not just because it's the right thing, but I do it to honor him. _We_ do it to because it's what he would have done."

The door then opened and Aria walked in, but Alex quickly placed the photo back in Aria's things. "Alex, why are you holding Hydra?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm talking to him about Drago. I'm really worried about him." Alex said, looking at his dark colored Bakugan on the dresser next to the bed.

"Alex, the Bakugan said that since your exposure was brief, Drago should return to normal soon." Aria said, sitting next to her twin.

"I know, but still, we all have a connection to our Bakugan. And I'm really concerned that Drago might not return to normal." Alex said.

"Well, then you'll figure it out. You and Drago weren't the best match at first, but then you guys turned out great. I know you two will work it fix this." She said, rubbing his back. "Now get off my bed. I've gotta get some beauty sleep."

"Yeah you need it." Alex said with a smile as he put down Hydra.

"I heard that." Aria said.

"You were meant to!" He said as he got in the bed.

()

Alex was adjusting his red and white cape when his sister walked into the room, adjusting her bow. "I gotta say, I love those black out curtains. You wouldn't know it is almost 10, local time…" Aria said.

"Yeah. So what are we gonna about breakfast?" Alex asked. "Don't tell me Maria's gonna cook…"

"No Tyler is." Aria said. "And what do you have against Maria's cooking?"

"Oh come on! The woman ruins bacon! BACON for crying out loud." Alex said.

"Yeah you do have a point there." Aria said as she then left.

Alex was right behind her when something unexpected happened. "Aren't you forgetting something?" A voice said.

Alex turned and saw Drago popped open. "Whoa! You're talking! Again." Alex said as he picked up Drago. The color of his eyes in ball form was back to normal, but his dark colors were still there.

"I can feel the negative energy I was exposed to is fading. I'm getting my mind back… but I can still fell the violent impulses."

"Well still the fact that you're talking again is a good sign." Alex said as he picked up his partner and headed out into the living area.

"Man, when woke up I forgot we were 30 thousand feet in the air." Maria said.

"You get used to it." Tyler said, bringing in a stack of pancakes. "Dig in." He said.

Everyone did, and everyone enjoyed them. "Wow, these are delicious!" Aria said.

"Yeah. Where did you learn to cook?" Maria asked.

"OH what? Just because I'm rich I don't know how to cook?" Tyler said. "Alright, I guess a lot of rich people don't cook themselves. But I taught myself. On occasion I would even cook for the staff." Tyler said as he sat down.

An hour or so later they group arrived just above Trey's house, in the middle of nowhere. They landed and saw Trey and Iris standing in front of the house.

"Welcome to Russia guys!" Trey said with a smile.

"Wow, I did not expect it to be this… warm I guess?" Maria asked.

"Let me guess, you guys thought it would be sub zero all the time." Trey smiled. "I'll admit the winters can be brutal from time to time, but we do get spring and summer as well, very mild weather. Now come inside, I want you guys to meet my sister and cousin!" Trey said opening the door.

"It's good to see you guys in person, again…" Iris said, following her friends inside.

"Guys, this is my sister Lila." Trey said, gesturing to the 20 year old woman, who was dressed in a simple white collar shirt with a small black ribbon, a red skirt that went just above her knees, and white fake fur boots. She had the same green eyes as Trey, but had short jet black hair that didn't go past her shoulders.

"Greetings Americans." Lila said with a smile.

"And this is my cousin Alice." Trey the gestured to a 14 year old girl, dressed in a split yellow dress revealing her green blouse and white shorts, plus she had green and white short boots. She had reddish orange hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello everyone." Alice said. "So you all came from America to find something in our grandfather's lab."

"Um yeah, see…" Tyler said, trying to figure out how to explain how what they were doing.

"Oh we know bout the Bakugan." Lila said. "Trey filled us in. You think that something in our grandfather's lab could help you save another dimension, or something."

"Oh, well, then let's go." Tyler said.

It took a walk but they made it to the lab. "Wow, this it big." Alex said.

"Yeah, our grandfather had a lot of investors in his projects." Alice said, opening the door.

The place was huge, lots of screens, gadgets, and there was a large rectangular machine in the center of the room with a shattered screen. "Wow that thing is large." Aria said.

"Okay guys, if there are any clues as to what my grandfather was up to it will be here." Trey said, everyone then fanned out.

Mayura then popped open on Iris's shoulder. "Iris, do you feel that?" She asked her human partner.

"Feel what?" Iris asked.

Tyler looked over at the keyboard of a large computer and saw a blinking button.

Tigrerra then popped open on Maria's shoulder. "I feel it too." She said.

"What do you feel?" Maria asked.

Drago then popped open. "Negative Energy." He said in an angry voice.

"Seriously?!" Alex exclaimed.

Tyler was startled by Alex's outburst and pressed the button. All the other keys lighted up and a video appeared on the screen.

Trey looked and gasped. "That's our grandfather!" He said.

Everyone gathered around and listened to Dr. Michael's recording on how his teleporter accidentally opened a gate to another dimension, Vestroia. How he encountered Naga and returned to Earth six months later and discover that the Bakugan were pulled into this world. "But there's more-" Dr. Michael then walked away and the video then blacked out.

"Hey! Where's the rest?" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but the video seems corrupted…" Tyler said as he began to type on the computer.

"Well, now we have conformation that your grandfather did indeed go to Vestroia." Aria said, turning towards the three Russians.

Alice then pulled out a Field Card. "I just now realized something. Our grandfather's teleporter looks likes the back of a Bakugan card."

"It does!" Lila said. "I guess that makes sense considering that machine brought the Bakugan here. But where did he disappear to this time? Did he get sucked back in Vestia or something?"

"Guys, there another part to this video." Tyler said, pulling it up.

The black screen faded and a green creature was on it. "All hope is lost!" It said.

"Gav-no!" Lila, Alice, and Trey said simultaneously. "Is that our grandfather?!" Trey yelled.

"My name is Hal-G! Bow down before me!" He said.

"Hal-G?!" Aria said.

"Soon both the human world and Vestroia with be under the control of the great Naga!" He then grabbed his cape and cackled as the video went dark again.

"What the Hell happened to our Grandfather?!" Alice said. **(RUS)**

"What did she just say?" Alex asked.

"She asking what happened to our Grandfather!" Lila translated. "And frankly I want to know too!"

"It's Negative Energy!" Hydra said. "Like what happened to Alex and Drago, but on a much more drastic scale."

"But how?!" Trey said.

Leviathan the popped open on Tyler's shoulder. "Simple, if this is the place where the portal between our two worlds were forged, then when Naga stole the Silent Core and unleased the wave of Negative Energy, it must have leaked into here and infected Michael." He explained.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this." Tyler said as he pulled up the last image of the video. "I noticed something right before the video ended." Tyler then zoomed in on the corner of the image, revealing a blurry figure, then the blur came into focus revealing one particular person.

"Havoc!" Alex said, seeing her on screen.

"If Havoc's in this video, then at mean's she's in Naga's pouch." Iris said.

"The term is pocket but yes. Seems Havoc is working with Naga as well." Aria said.

"But wait, if Hal-G was Michael, the Havoc is…" Maria then turned towards Lila and Alice.

"No!" Trey said. "I see where your heading! But none of us were even here that day!"

"Wait you think one of us is that masked girl?" Lila asked.

"Well, who else would be in this lab?" Maria said.

"Look, there's a bus stop nearby that comes by three times a day, and we left early in the morning to go into the city and came back that evening. Me and Trey stayed together the whole day and Lila was in a bar for most of the day." Alice said.

"Woah, wait, you can drink? But you're like 20." Aria said.

"In Russia the age in 18. Not my proudest moment, but considering I just got dumped you my yearlong boyfriend I thought I deserved it." Lila said. "Bastard also was cheating on me for three months prior." She said with a creaked voice.

"Oh my. But still someone was here and someone got turned into Havoc." Iris said.

"Well our Grandfather had some assistances when he first disappeared. We haven't seen them in months but maybe one of them came or something. But it wasn't my cousin or sister!" Trey said defensively.

"Fine, we believe you. But considering Havoc is working for Naga, I don't think her identity is as crucial as before." Aria said.

"I don't care. She's still an evil bitch who needs to go down!" Alex said, pointing his finger down.

"And we still need the Infinity Core. There's gotta be clues somewhere or else we're doomed!" Drago yelled with anger.

It was several hours and night had fallen. "Any luck on your search?" Lila said, setting the dinner table.

"Well obvious clues, but Tyler's looking through the digital notes Dr. Michael had on his Bakugan research." Alex said.

"Well I hope we find something cause I want to kick that dragon in his fire balls for what he did to my Grandfather!" Trey said furiously.

"Whoa, calm down little dude." Maria said as she walked in. "We'll find a way to save him. But first we need to save our world first. That Hal-G said Naga wants both Vestroia and our world."

"Man that guy is greedy. It's bad enough he threatens his own world, but he wants ours too." Iris said.

"Naga always was power hungry. But until he took the core I never realized how. But wanting both worlds is just madness." Drago said.

"I agree." Leviathan said on Tyler's shoulders as Tyler walked in.

"Guys! I found something!" He said with glee. "We need to call Jason!"

The Brawlers went into the plane and called Jason who answered. "Wow guys, you all are in the same place! And I have good news; my brother is officially cancer free!" Jason said with a smile.

The Brawlers filled Jason in on everything. "Wow. So Trey's grandfather is now Hal-G, and is helping Naga. And Havoc is connected to this. Any clue as to who she is?"

"No but it doesn't really matter now that we know she's working for Naga." Aria said. "Who she was before doesn't seem to matter. Look what happened to Trey's grandfather and Alex. It didn't matter who they were before, but they each turned out nasty. No offence to anyone." Aria turned towards her brother and Trey.

"None taken. But still, they need to go down for the good of our world, _and_ the Bakugan world. I just hope we can save them." Trey said. "Even though Havoc's an evil psychopath she's still a human under Naga's control, like the people she used herself."

"And I think we can. Leviathan told me once the Silent and Infinity Core are cosmic opposites. So if Hal-G and Havoc were turned into what they are because of the Silent Core-" Tyler was saying.

"Then the Infinity Core could reverse it and save them!" Trey finished.

"Yes, and I think I have a lead. According his research there are places there the dimensional portal opened up wider than others, the largest opening was in a place now referred to as Bakugan Canon." Tyler said.

"Bakugan Canyon? Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Why? Have you heard of?" Iris asked.

"Well aside from being a place known for its abundance of Bakugan, my step father was there recently and picked me up a couple of rare Bakugan. I even read that one of the top ranked Brawlers found a talking Bakugan there!" Jason said.

"Well the link to Vestroia and Earth is strong there, almost as strong as the link up here. It's in Australia so it'll take a while to get there. You're still in America Jason so you'll get there quicker. How does tomorrow morning sound?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. Just let me know where to go and I'll see you tomorrow… in Australia." Jason said.

()

It was Havoc's lair and she was watching her monitor. On it was a fancy room with four people in it. One was a girl with dark hair and a red Asian dress, one was a small dark skinned boy with a backwards baseball cap, another was a huge muscular latino teenager, and the final one was a silvery haired older teenager in a fancy blue suit. Then a firth person walked in, he was wearing a letterman jacked and a baseball cap.

Havoc chuckled. "Since I can't have my favorite one pawn anymore, I'll just have to settle for the second, third, fourth, fifth, and tenth best pawns." Havoc then started cackling.

()

**Well, that was a Hell of a chapter, even one that didn't have Brawling in it, but over 4,300 words though! As Havoc's identity, it has just been torture for you guys hasn't it? First it looks like Aria is her, then when she isn't you might think it might be Trey's sister I once mentioned, but then I throw in Alice (Who is my most favorite character of the original series, and I HATE how the poor girl was just sidelined.) the original masked identity villain in the Bakugan Universe, and NONE of them are Havoc! Just who is this girl or boy (don't forget, Masquerade was as technically Alice, a girl, the whole time) behind the mask?**


	13. Casting out the Dark

**Hello my reader! This chapter will surly have some surprises.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Casting out the Dark **

Everyone was getting ready to depart for their trip to Bakugan Canyon. Trey was hugging his sister and cousin goodbye.

"I don't know about this Trey. It was one thing that to visit your friends, and even then and I was reluctant." His sister said. "But traveling the world..."

"I've gotta do this Lila." Trey said. "Our grandfather is responsible for this. Either unintentional or as a puppet, I need to help fix this."

Alice walked up to the group. "Um, I just wanted to let you guys know, if my cousin gets hurt I'm gonna-" Alice continued in Russian, and from the hand gestures it wasn't good. She then smiled and turned around.

Tyler saw Trey walking towards them with a red face. "Dude, what did she say?"

"Um... what translates I don't feel comfortable repeating, and what doesn't is even worse..."

The group got on and took off. "Wow. I can't believe we're going to Australia! Before I never even left Baymax City!" Maria said as they were up in the air.

"Well, I suggest we got some rest. It may be noon now, but it's sunset where we're going, and it'll be morning when we get there." Tyler said.

"Stupid time zone changes." Iris said.

"I agree." Aria said, then looked around. "Hey, where's Alex?"

"I've seen him going into your room." Maria said. "He had a look on his face."

* * *

Alex was in the bedroom, holding Drago, who was still dark colored. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Drago said. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still a little freaked out that Trey's family is both responsible for bringing the Bakugan here, but also for the beginning of the destruction of your world."

"But it wasn't his fault. His grandfather didn't mean to open the portal, nor is he helping Naga of his own free will." Drago said.

"And that goes for Havoc too." Alex said. "She might be an evil bitch, but it's not of her own free will."

"The dark power of the Silent Core can be almost impossible to resist." Drago said.

"Yeah, I know." Alex said, referring to his time under Havoc's thumb. The door opened. "I don't want to talk right now Aria." Alex said.

"I'm not Aria." Trey said.

"Oh. What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Well, honestly, a battle." He answered.

"What?" Alex asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I need to take my mind off things. And you do to. Bakugan Battles used to be fun before Havoc showed up." Trey said, pulling out a card. "What do you say?"

"Hmm. I guess so. But Drago is still-" Alex was cut off.

"Come on! You don't have to play him if you don't want to."

"Fine." Alex pulled out his Field Card. "But you asked for this."

"I know." Trey said.

"Field Open!" Both of their cards glowed and the battlefield formed around them. "Gate Card Set!" The each threw out their Gate Cards.

"I'll start us off. Bakugan Brawl!" Trey threw his Bakugan onto his own card. "Subterra Fangzor Stand!" Trey's cobra Bakugan rose up onto the field.

**Subterra Fangzor 350 Gs**

"Wow, Iris wasn't kidding, his Bakugan is strong." Alex said. "Let's see, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex's Bakugan stood on his own card. "Pyrus Griffon Stand!" Alex's lion chimera roared onto the field.

**Pyrus Griffon 340 Gs**

"Running away?" Trey said. "Well we'll see about that!" He then pulled a card out. "Ability Card Activate! Sand Trap!" His Fangzor then burrowed into the ground and bursted into directly under Griffon and coiled around it. "With this my Sand Trap my Fangzor can attack anywhere and reduces the opponent's power."

**Griffon 340 - 50 = 290 Gs**

Trey's Bakugan continued to coil around Griffon, until it yielded and was defeated. "Alex, why didn't you activate your Pyrus Normal Card? It could have saved Griffon." Drago said.

"Sorry. My head was somewhere else." Alex said.

"Alex, are you really okay?" Drago asked.

"I'm fine Drago, just an off move!"

"Gate Card Set!" Trey threw his card where Alex's was. "Bakugan Brawl! Fangzor Stand!" His Bakugan opened on his second card.

**Fangzor 350 Gs**

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Fangzor, and a column of fire erupted. "Pyrus Siege Stand!" A red knight emerged from the flames.

**Pyrus Siege 360 Gs**

"I'm oh wow! That guy's got some juice!" Trey said, looking at his BakuPod.

Alex pulled out a card. "And he's about to get juicer! Correlation of Pyrus and Subterra!" Alex's Siege glowed with power and charged at Fangzor.

**Siege 360 + 100 = 460 Gs**

Trey smiled. "But not enough." Trey held out his arm. "Gate Card open! Energy Merge!" His Bakugan then began to absorb energy from Siege.

**Siege 460 - 100 = 360 Gs Fangzor 350 + 100 = 450 Gs**

Fangzor quickly coiled and constricted Siege, defeating him easily.

"That was easy." Trey said as his Bakugan returned to him.

Alex only sighed. "Again."

"Alex, what's wrong? You could have countered." Drago.

"Drago I'm..." Alex hesitated. "I'm scared."

"What?" Drago said in a surprised tone.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Trey went ahead and tossed his Bakugan. "Let's end this Fangzor!" Trey said as his Bakugan rose up in the last card on the field.

**Fangzor 350 Gs**

"What I did to my sister and Tyler... to their Bakugan... I don't want to be like that again." Alex said.

"But that wasn't you, and you broke free first." Drago said.

"Only because I've fought it before!"

"What do you mean?" Drago asked.

"Me and Aria... what we did... we buried it." Alex said, shedding a tear. "But it to so long to put it away, and I think the only reason I was able to breaks free was Aria."

"Even if that's true you're free." Drago said. "Did you let what happened to you before define you?"

"No..."

"Then don't let this!" Drago said. "Alex, we've go a lot of work ahead of us and we need to be able to fight." He then balled up.

"Okay." Alex gripped his friend. "Let's do this. Gate Card Set." Alex set is Gate Card where his first one was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw his Bakugan onto the same card as Fangzor. "Drago Stand!" Fire shot up on the field and a dark Drago popped out.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"Drago?! I thought you weren't gonna play him?!" Trey said.

"What can I say? We're partners." Alex said. Drago then rushed towards Fangzor.

"Gate Card Open!" Trey's Subterra Normal Card turned the field to sand and powered up Fangzor.

**Fangzor 350 + 70 = 420 Gs**

Fangzor jumped and took down Drago. When Fangzor then lunged towards Drago, he roared and then smacked it with his tail, and gave yet another roar before flying once again. "Now Alex!"

"Right!" Alex pulled out a red card. "Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!"

**Drago 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

Drago then roared as he shot a fire ball at Fangzor, defeating it, but not before giving another roar before he returned to ball form.

Alex caught his partner. "Drago, are _you_ okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alex." Drago said. "Just, a little anxious to get back in the game."

"Gate Card Set!" Trey threw out his Gate Card where his first one was, and it was Darkus colored. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan landed on his own Gate Card. "Darkus Ravenoid Stand!" A dark colored bird warrior flew above the card.

**Darkus Ravenoid 350 Gs**

"Hmm. Bakugan Brawl!" Alex threw Drago under Ravenoid and onto the card behind it. "Drago Stand!" His dark color dragon once again rose on the field.

**Drago 440 Gs**

"Right. The Boosted Dragon effect is permanent. But Bakugan Brawl!" Trey threw a green Bakugan onto the same card as Drago. "Ventus Atmos Stand!" His large winged bird rose up on the field while giving a caw.

**Ventus Atmos 350 Gs**

Trey quickly pulled out an ability card. "Ability Card Activate! Dousing Winds!" His Atmos glowed and screeched as it created a terrifying wind that dispersed Drago's aura. "This Ventus ability negates any Pyrus or Aquos Abilities and Gate Cards!" Trey explained.

**Drago 440 - 100 = 340 Gs**

Alex only smiled. "I thought you might try something Attribute related, so I went this!" Alex held out his hand. "Character!" His card opened, revealing a picture of Drago, who was then surrounded by energy.

**Drago X 2 = 880 Gs**

Drago roared and charged at Atmos and brought it down, defeating it. When Drago returned to Alex he looked at him closely. "Drago..."

"I'm okay Alex. We've got one more." He said.

"Yeah." Alex looked out and saw Trey smiling. "What's so funny?!" He hollered.

"It's just you seem better than when started. You seem to be putting in some effort!" He said.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Bakugan Brawl!" Alex launched his Bakugan. "Drago Stand!"His dragon rose up once again.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"Let's win this Drago!" Alex said.

"Planning on it!" Drago said as he charged at Ravenoid.

Trey held out his hand. "Gate Card Open! Delta Merge!" His Command Card opened and power from Drago was being transferred to Ravenoid. "Delta Merge only works if the two Bakugan are from different Attribute Triangles, and if they are 200 Gs are transferred to my Bakugan!"

**Drago 340 - 200 = 140 Gs**

**Ravenoid 350 + 200 = 550 Gs**

"Oh crap! That's a major power difference!" Alex said.

"Oh and one more thing!" Trey pulled out a Red Card. "Ability Activate! Black Out!" Shadow blades formed in Ravenoid's hands and threw them onto Drago, who shrieked in pain. "That move knocks down 50 more Gs and prevents any non Darkus moves from being activated!"

**Drago 140 - 50 = 90 Gs**

"Man, I've never seen such a low power level." Alex said. He looked up and saw Drago taking a barrage of attacks from Ravenoid, and he finally fell, hard. "DRAGO!" He yelled.

"Alex..." Drago said, turning to face Alex. "Use the card." He said.

Alex gasped. "But Drago, last time we did that you went a little... too aggressive. And with the Silent energy still affecting you..."

"Alex..." Drago stood up and looked down at Alex. "I don't like it either, but if we're gonna be victorious in this war, we need to use ever trick we have. Imagine if we were facing a Doom Card."

Alex exhaled. "Fine. Ability Card Activate!" He threw out a card. "Black Pyrus!" Black fames roared as it encircled Drago, who changed color schemes. "That card is considered both a Pyrus and Darkus card. So now Drago is Darkus, which negates your Delta Merge Card!"

**Darkus Drago 90 + 200 + 100 = 390 Gs**

**Ravenoid 550 - 200 = 350 Gs**

Drago opened his eyes, which turned purple. He flew up and blasted Ravenoid with a purple fire blast, defeating it. He gave a monstrous roar as he returned to his dark Pyrus color scheme, then glowed bright red. "Drago!" Alex yelled as he saw dark mist was rising from his body. "Drago what's happening?!"

Drago growled and turned to face Alex. "I'm not sure. But I'm burning up! Really bad!"

"Alex!" Trey yelled as he ran towards him. "What kind of card did you use?!"

"I'm not quite sure. Aria gave me the card, but the last time I used it Drago went a little savage during battle." Alex said. He looked up a Drago, who continued to growl. "Drago." He walked closer and Drago looked back at him, and then put his head down to meet Alex. He the reached out his hand and Drago then placed the tip of nose in Alex's hand. There was then a bright glow and, as if a rash was spreading, Drago's old colors were spreading, and in other places the colors spread too, until his whole body was once again normal, and the aura went away. "Drago." Alex smiled. Drago smiled and returned to ball form and the field disappeared.

"That was a little intense." Trey said.

"Yeah. But now Drago's colors are back." Alex said.

The door then opened and Aria walked in. "Hey Trey, could you give us a moment."

"Sure." Trey said as he walked out. "Thanks." He said as he passed her.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"I sort of put him up to it. I thought you both could use a pick me up." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." He put his hand on the back of his neck. "Um Aria, where did you get that Black Pyrus Card anyway?"

"Umm."

**(Flashback)**

_Aria was walking in the hospital garden when she saw some kind of smoke emanating from a bush. "What the?" Aria said. She opened the bush and saw two Bakugan Cards._

**(Flashback)**

"I found it while in the hospital." She said. "And I thought you use it."

"But where there anymore? Cause that card seemed to do a number on Drago." Alex said.

"Um... no." Aria flat out lied.

Alex then squinted. "Fine." He then walked out. "I'm gonna see if anyone else wants to battle."

Aria then started to cough, badly. She pulled out an inhaler and took out a few puffs. "You're sure if we find the Infinity Core this will end?" She asked Hydra.

"Of course." He replied. "Once we find it, everything will be fine."

"I just hope we find it before... well..." Aria looked down. "Before it's too late."

"And why did you lie about the second card? You two already have that dark secret, then there's the one you're already keeping from him." Hydra said.

"But those secrets can really hurt people if they come out. Our friends might not look at us the same again. And if Alex knew mine... "Aria shed a tear. "It would kill him!" She threw out her hands. "And I'm not just exaggerating! I am 98 percent certain if he knew he would jump off a bridge! He won't be able to go through that again, and if we find the core, nobody ever has to know!"

"But why did you lie about the card? It's not like him knowing about it would kill him." Hydra asked.

"Because I don't want them to know I carry that kind of card around!" Aria said, removing a card from her jacket. It had a normal back, but had a front quite menacing with four vein things sprouting from a gem in the center. "This card is dangerous, and I don't want them to know I carry it. And I'm only doing it so nobody else could get it.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. What dark secret is Alex and Aria keeping from their friends? And what could Aria be keeping from Alex? And what does she want with the Infinity Core?! All will be revealed in time.**


	14. Fur and Feather Fury

**Hey my readers! So from this point the story might be a little... predictable... BUT! I'm gonna try and spice things up to make it less bland. This one will have a special spice you might not see coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fur and Feather Fury**

The group landed in the middle of the Australian Outback, right on the edge of Bakugan Canyon. "Wow! It's warm out here!" Trey said, unzipping his pants legs into shorts.

"Especially since this is winter." Aria said as she walked out.

"Um did the altitude affect your brain?" Maria said. "It's like a week or two away from summer!"

"But Aria's right!" Tyler said. "This is the Southern Hemisphere. Season's are opposite here. But it's still pretty warm here."

"Hey guys!" Jason popped up from the side of the plane.

"Jason!" Everyone said as they grouped hugged. "Now that the band's all here, let's go hunt for the Infinity Core!" Alex said.

Aria chuckled. "My brother's back." She said to herself.

"Hey guys, when I got here Blitzwolf said he felt something." Jason said.

"Really?" Iris said.

Mayura then popped open on her shoulder. "Subterra Bakugan are known for sensing things in the ground. If the Infinity Core is here, then Blitzwolf can lead us to it!"

"Alright guys, follow me!" Jason said as he scaled the cliff.

Everyone gathered on the bottom, with Tyler carrying a bag, and Blitzwolf popped open. "You guys, that feeling I had... there's definitely something down here." He then jumped into Jason's hand and turned. "That way."

The group ran over to a wall and Tyler pulled out a tech pad. "Okay, based on the geo reports I collected there is a tunnel on the other side of this wall." Everyone smiled and gasped. "60 feet up. And a mile north." Everyone's smile frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Jason said. He walked over to the wall and knocked on it. When he knocked over an area multiple times he pulled out a switchblade and jabbed it into the wall. "Stand back." He said as he backed up. He then ran at top speed and kicked the switchblade so deep into the wall it crumbled, revealing the tunnel. "Presto." He said, picking up his switchblade and putting it back in his boot.

"That was awesome!" Alex said. "How did you do that?!"

"Just found the weak spot and punctured it, and the rest came crumbling." Jason explained.

"But why do you have a switchblade in your boot?" Iris asked.

"Um, because I grew up near the desert. And it's full of poisonous snakes, wild animals, pervish wonderers, and scorpions." Jason explained. "And they have all that out here, _plus_ big poisonous spiders!"

The group walked into the cave, using their BakuPods as light sources. "Wow. So we just keep going forward?" Trey asked.

"That's what Blitzwolf's saying." Jason replied.

The group continued to head further into the cave when they came across two entrances. "So which way now?" Aria asked.

Jason held out Blitzwolf. "Left." He said. The group then continued to walk until they reached a dead end.

"Great. Now what?" Maria said.

Tigrerra then jumped on her shoulders. "No, wait, I can sense something beyond that wall." She said.

"Me too." Leviathan said. "Jason, try that wall smashing trick."

"Um, are you crazy?" Jason said. "If I do that the room might collapse!" Jason said as he put his hand on the wall, which then cracked. "That wasn't me!"

Light began to spill from the creaks as they continued to form until the wall collapsed, revealing a room full of colorful light. "Woah..." Everyone said as they entered.

"This is it." Drago said as he glowed. The others began to glow and then they rose up. The lights then grew brighter and everyone grunted as they shut their eyes.

Alex opened his eyes, and he wasn't in the cave anymore. "What the?" He exclaimed as he looked down as saw six swirling worlds merging with each other. He looked in front of him and saw his sister and four of his friends above each of their Bakugans' Attribute World. They all then glowed and went down and saw the Attribute World they were above, seeing how much they were warped.

Everyone was waking up on the floor, including Trey, who wasn't with the other before. Aria rubbed her head. "Did anybody else see-"

"Vestroia? Yeah." Alex finished.

"But how-" Maria was interrupted when a stalactite fell, then the cave began to crumble.

"Guys we gotta read it!" Iris said.

"You mean 'book it'!" Jason said as he grabbed a spaced out Trey.

"What ever!" Iris yelled as she ran.

The group ran the way they came in, dodging pieces of the roof falling and fleeing scorpions. They barely made their way out when the entire tunnel collapsed. "Son of a bitch that was close!" Aria said, needing her inhaler after such a fast run. "I can't believe what me saw."

"Me neither." Hydra said. "We knew the unchecked energy of the Silent Core would distort Vestroia, but not at this rate."

"But _how_ did we see it?" Maria asked.

"I bet it's because this is where the Infinity Core broke through." Leviathan said.

"Yes. Even if the portal is closed it would have left behind a big enough connection for us to see it, even for a moment." Blitzwolf said.

"So we all saw the world of the Bakugan we play right?" Tyler said.

"Yeah." Everyone else answered, minus Trey.

"They what did you see Trey?" Tyler asked. "I mean you use a variety."

Before Trey could answer a voice boomed from above. "Hey, what exactly are you doing down there?!"

Everyone looked up and saw two figures on a lower ledge. They then jumped down and landed on their feet. One was about the size of Tyler and the other was Trey's size, they then removed their hoods.

"Billy Gilbert and Komba O'Charlie!" Aria said. "They are the top rank Subterra and Ventus Brawlers!"

"Seriously?!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah." Billy said as he removed his cloaked.

"Any of you chumps ready for battle?!" Komba yelled as he removed his.

Everyone gasped as they saw the Doom Card and Bakugan Launchers. "They must be Havoc's new puppets!"

"Top 10 Brawlers... that witch is stepping up her game." Alex said.

"So, who's up first?" Billy said.

Iris stepped up. "If these guys are top ranked, then I could use the challenge. Really test myself." Iris said.

"And if Billy's Subterra then I can figure out his dirty tricks." Jason said. "Pun intended."

"Are we sure they should do this?" Alex said.

"I wouldn't doubt them." Trey said. "Iris was always at top brawler. And while Jason wasn't the strongest of us, ever since he got Blitzwolf he's been climbing the ranks higher than any of use did." Trey explained.

Tyler then pulled out a green and orange Baku Launcher. "Here. This should even things out." He said as he gave them to Iris and Jason.

"Cool!" Jason said as he strapped it on.

"So, you two will be our first victims." Billy said, pulling out a Field Card.

Everyone else pulled out their card and opened the field. "Field Open!" Everyone said as they all were teleported to the field. Billy was on Komba's left, who was in front of Jason, with Iris on his right, and their friends behind them.

"Doom Card Set!" Billy and Komba set out Doom Cards.

"Gate Card Set!" Everyone said as they threw out their cards.

"Let's get this party started." Billy said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Billy shot his Bakugan onto his own card. "Tuskor Stand!" Billy's brown and orange elephant rose up and gave a took of its nose.

**Subterra Tuskor 340 Gs**

"K', your turn." Billy said. "That is if you've got what it takes." He taunted.

"Yeah, let's see how tuff you are when you go up against the best." Komba added.

"Well, come at me and see." Iris said. "Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper Stand!" Iris's green, blade fingered humanoid rose on the field, on her home card.

**Venus Fear Ripper 310 Gs**

Komba smiled and back flipped into the air. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan onto the same card as Fear Ripper. "El Condor Stand!" His green tiki rose up on the card.

**Ventus El Condor 340 Gs**

Iris smiled. "Gate Card Open!" Her Fear Ripper Character Card opened and raised its power.

**Fear Ripper 310 X 2 = 620 Gs**

"Not bad. But I'm better!" Komba threw out a card. "Storm Breaker!" A wild storm formed around Fear Ripper, destroying its power boost.

**Fear Ripper 310 Gs**

El Condor then blasted Ravenoid with intense wind, blowing it into the Doom Dimension. Iris cursed in Japanese as she lost her Bakugan.

"Too easy." Komba smirked.

"Oh it's on." Jason said as he put his Bakugan in his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan on his own card. "Centipoid Stand!" His brown centipede rose up and gave a loud hiss.

**Subterra Centipoid 330 Gs**

Billy smiled and pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Nose Slap!" His Tuskor's eyes glowed and gave a loud trumpet and used its long nose to slap Centipoid's card with such force that it was launched in the air.

"I don't think so!" Jason pulled out his own card. "Go, Attractor!" His Centipoid's eyes glowed and turned around mid air and burrowed in the ground. The ground rumble as Centipoid's pincers popped up under Tuskor and dragged it back underground to its own card. "Gate Card Open!" Jason yelled. "Energy Merge!" Energy from Tuskor was transferred to Centipoid.

**Tuskor 340 - 100 = 240 Gs, Centipoid 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

Centipoid charged at Tuskor and sent it flying and crashing. "Ha!" Jason said as his Bakugan returned to him.

Billy growled as his Tuskor returned to his feet. "Bakugan Brawl!" Billy launched his second Bakugan onto his first card. "Manion Stand!" His brown and orange Sphinx rose up on the field.

**Subterra Manion 330 Gs**

"Gate Card Set!" Iris threw her second card where Jason's card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Iris's Bakugan landed on her own card. "Limulus Stand!" Her horseshoe crab like Bakugan shrieked as it stood on her card.

**Ventus Limulus 330 Gs**

Komba backflip and launched his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan standed on his own card. "El Condor Stand!" His Bakugan rose up into the air.

**El Condor 340 Gs**

"Bakugan Brawl!" Jason shot his Bakugan onto El Condor's card. "Centipoid Stand!" His Bakugan rose up and stared at El Condor.

**Centipoid 330 Gs**

"Now to use the Attractor Card again." Jason said as he pulled out the card.

But Komba smiled. "Gate Card Open! Gravity Binding!" Komba's Command Card opened and Centipoid couldn't move, and an aura formed around Jason's card.

"What the?!" Jason said as he could no longer activate his card.

"I know that card!" Iris said. "Any Bakugan that's not Ventus has gravity forced upon them and can't activate any abilities.

Komba's El Condor's eyes glowed and blasted a helpless Centipede with intense air, sending it to the Doom Dimension.

Komba smiled as his Bakugan returned to him. "You guys aren't a challenge."

"Gate Card Set!" Billy set his second card where Komba's first card was. "Bakugan Brawl!" His final Bakugan landed on his own card. "Cycloid Stand!" A large brown cyclops with orange tattoos and a stone hammer in his right hand appeared on the field.

**Cycloid 370 Gs**

"370? That's a high power level." Iris said.

"So? I can take him." Mayura said.

"Maybe. But not yet." Iris grabbed her partner and put her in the launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" She launched Mayura onto Billy's Manion's card. "Mayura Stand!" Her ball opened and shot a column of rainbow light into the air and gave a screech as she appeared out of it and revealed her rainbow tail feathers.

**Mayura 360 Gs**

"Now let's show the what you can do!" Iris said.

"On it!" Mayura said, her body turning to light and then changed to Haos.

"What the?!" Billy and Komba said.

"Surprised?" Iris said. "Well this next move shouldn't." She pulled out a card. "Go, Correlation of Haos and Ventus!" Here two Bakugan glowed with energy.

**Haos Mayura 360 + 100 = 460 Gs, Ventus Limulus 330 + 100 = 430 Gs**

Mayura then charged at Manion. "Oh here's a surprise!" Billy said as he out stretched his hand. "Gate Card Open!" The Card Opened, it nothing happened. Mayura struck Manion and defeated it and she then stood on the card. But when she did, her feet then snuck into the card, as did her legs and tail feathers.

"What happened?!" Iris screamed.

"I know." Jason said. "That's the Quicksand Freeze Card. It's a trap that freezes the winner on that card." He explained.

"Gate Card Set!" Komba wasted no time and threw out a new card next to the one Mayura was stuck on. "Bakugan Brawl! El Condor Stand!" His Bakugan stood on his own card.

"Hm. Bakugan Brawl!" Jason shot his Bakugan onto Cycloid's card. "Rattleoid Stand!" His Bakugan hissed and shook its tail like a rattle.

**Rattleoid 310 Gs**

"Oh seriously? A snake?" Cycloid said.

"What the?! He can talk?!" Jason said.

"Oh he can do more than that!" Billy said. "Turn that snake into a pair of boots and a belt!" He yelled.

"Yes Boss!" Cycloid said as he raised his club and tried to hit Rattleoid.

"Don't you know if you charge at a snake it'll bite?" Jason quickly pulled out a card. "Poison Fang!" His Bakugan's eyes glowed and sank it's fangs into Cycloid's right shoulder.

**Rattleoid 310 + 50 = 360 Gs, Cycloid 370 - 50 = 320 Gs**

"Oh yeah?! Gate Card open! Character!" Billy's card opened, revealing a picture of Cycloid.

**Cycloid 320 X 2 = 640 Gs**

Cycloid glowed with power and ripped off Rattleoid. "Batter up!" He said as he smashed Rattleoid in the face, dislodging one of its fangs, and sending it to the Doom Dimension at a fast rate.

Jason growled. "At least Rattleoid's poison will kick in next round." Blitzwolf said. "We'll get him."

Billy smiled. "Gate Card Set!" Billy set his new card where last card was. "Bakugan Brawl! Cycloid Stand!" His massive Bakugan rose up on the card, with puncture marks on his shoulders.

**Cycloid 370 Gs**

"Gate Card Set!" Komba threw out new card behind his second card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Komba launched a second Bakugan. "Robotallion Stand!" His green robot rose up on the second card.

**Ventus Robotallion 350 Gs**

"I'll take out Cycloid!" Jason said as he grabbed his partner. "Bakugan-"

"Wait!" Iris said. "Don't go after Cycloid."

"Why not?" Jason asked. "With Rattleoid's poison he'll be easy."

"Yeah, but if you take him out then Billy will be out. And I don't ave another Bakugan to play and that means Komba will play out his third Bakugan. Which he can then-"

"Use a Triple Chain move!" Jason realized. "He'll wipe out your Bakugan, and it'll be 3 again 1."

"Exactly. So chose wisely. I have a feeling he would still try and use it." Iris said.

"Oh come on!" Komba yelled. "Are you having a hard time choosing which Bakugan you want to lose next?" He taunted.

Jason smiled. "I know what to do. Bakugan Brawl." He threw his Bakugan in the direction of El Condor, and Komba smiled. But that smile faded when the Bakugan rolled beyond El Condor's card and onto Robotallion's. "Blitzwolf Stand!" His wolf howled onto the field.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

"I knew that taunt was for me to go onto El Condor's card. Never try to trick the son of a trickster." Jason smiled.

Komba growled. "Well you still won't win! Gate Card Open!" Komba's card opened, ant the ground turned to air.

**Robotallion 350 + 100 = 450 Gs**

A glowing Robotallion puffed out its pecks and sucked wind into them, then blasted Blitzwolf.

Jason pulled out an Ability Card, but Iris beat him. "Ability Card Activate! Gifting Light!" She said.

Maria gasped. "That's a Haos move!" She said. "It transfers 100 G form one Bakugan to another." And that's exactly what happened. Mayura glowed an aura that extended to Blitzwolf.

**Mayura 460 - 100 = 360 Gs, Blitzwolf 360 + 100 = 460 Gs**

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We're at team." Iris said. "Now kick his butt!"

"Oh I will! Go Blitzwolf!" He said with his hand in the air.

Blitzwolf gave a toothy smile and made his way to Robotallion and gave a slash, leaving a mark on Robotallion before defeating it and the ground returned.

Komba growled as Robotallion was at his feet. "I don't need a Triple Chain to win! WATCH!" He quickly backflipped and shot his final Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan landed on Iris's Limulus's card. "Harpus Stand!" His Bakugan was a green harpy, who made a cackle as she rose up.

**Harpus 370 Gs**

"Ew! What a disgusting fish!" She said.

"This one talks too?!" Alex said.

"Yeap." Aria said. "I mentioned they said they had talking Bakugan before."

"Yeah like weeks ago, and didn't mention they were top 10 Brawlers!" Alex said.

"Well they weren't then." She rebuttaled.

Komba pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Feather Storm!" Air swirled around Harpus.

**Harpus 370 + 100 = 470 Gs**

Harpus then blasted a cyclone filled with feathers that blasted Limulus in the air and through the Doom portal. Harpus gave a chuckle as she returned to ball form. "Told ya!" Komba said as he caught his Bakugan.

"Oh he's going **down**!" Jason said. "Bakugan Brawl!" His Bakugan landed on El Condor's card. "Blitzwolf Stand!" His wolf quickly charged at El Condor.

**Blitzwolf 360 Gs**

"Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Komba's card opened and a wall formed that Blitzwolf crashed into. "Go Harpus!" Komba threw in his partner Bakugan.

**Harpus 370, combined with El Condor: 710 Gs**

"Man, looks like I was right not to pick that card before." Jason said as the wall disappeared. "But this is not a slam dunk for you!" He yelled and pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Pack Calling!" Blitzwolf then gave a loud howl. The area around Mayura creaked, and she was set free. "This ability allows other allied Bakugan on the field to join in the battle!" He explained as Mayura flew beside Blitzwolf.

**Mayura 360, combined with Blitzwolf: 720 Gs**

Komba growled. "Time to a little _edge_." He said, pulling out a card. "Ability Activate! Feather Edge!"

**Harpus + 100, combined with El Condor: 810 Gs. Both Mayura and Blitzwolf - 100, combined: 520 Gs**

Harpus glowed and her wings straightened, then glowed and turned to blades, the laughed. "Ha! Which should I make first? A feather hat, or a fur coat?" She tainted.

Jason clenched his fist. "This is bad. Wish there was something else I could-" He stopped when something was glowing in his Bakugan pouch. He reached in and pulled out the glowing Bakugan. It a ball but had several spikes, then is eyes glowed for a second and smiled. "I called Bakugan Trap, Subterra Baliton!" His Bakugan opened mid air and glowed. On the field appeared a cross between a rhino, at Stego, and an Ankylo, dark and light brown skinned with large horns and spikes along its its back.

"What the?!" Everyone yelled.

"**THIS **_**CAN'T**_** BE POSSIBLE**!" Komba yelled.

"Unreal." Billy typed into his BakuPod, and pulled up the rules.

Trey gasped. "I heard of them, but I've never seen one before." He said.

"Oh, of course he knows what this is." Maria said. "What is going on here?!" She said harshly.

"Bakugan Traps are rare Bakugan that aren't spherical. But a player can play one per game. It's legit, rarely seen and little known, but are allowed to be thrown into any Battle." Trey said.

"I'm afraid this is allowed Komba." Billy turned to Komba. "You're finished."

**Baliton 350, combined with Mayura and Blitzwolf: 870 Gs**

Mayura striked Harpus and Blitzwolf slashed claw marks into El Condor. Then Baliton rolled into a ball and crushed El Condor and a screaming Harpus.

"**NO**!" Komba screamed as his Bakugan rolled to his feet.

"Alright!" Iris said as her and Jason's Bakugan returned to them. "We are all gonna have a conversation about this once this is over!" She said to Jason, then put her Bakugan in her launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" She threw her Bakugan onto Cycloid's card. "Mayura Stand!" Her rainbow peacock gracefully stood on the field.

**Mayura 360 Gs**

"This will be easy for you, what with the Poison Fang in effect." Jason said.

Bill smiled. "Don't be so sure. If there's one thing we know out here, is venomous creature!" He the out stretched his hand. "Gate Card Open! Terra Domination!" His Command Card opened and an aura formed around Cycloid, and his bit wounds vanished. "With this Command Card in play, Subterra Bakugan aren't affect by another Bakugan's abilities. So that venom is all but neutralized!" He then pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Right Giganti!" Cycloid's tattoo's glowed and he lifted his giant hammer, Mayura barely dodged it hitting her.

**Cycloid 370 + 100 = 470 Gs **

Iris smiled. "I'll admit you're good, but not as good as this!" She quickly pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Graceful Vanity!" Mayura then turning into fiery rainbow lights while giving a loud caw.

**Mayura 360 + 200 = 560 Gs**

"WHAT?!" Billy yelled.

"Graceful Vanity automatically grants 200 Gs to Mayura. And she'll use them to take you out!" Iris said as Mayura flew high up, her tail fames extending greatly and struck down Cycloid, winning the brawl!

The field disappeared and time resumed. "Argh, this isn't over Brawler!" Billy yelled as he picked up Cycloid.

"What?" Tyler said. "But we defeated you." He stated.

"Yeah, and we won't let it happen again!" Komba said. A dust cloud formed in front of them and they disappeared.

"I don't get it. We beat them, so they should return to normal, right?" Iris said.

"Until they were douche bags before hand." Maria said. "But there still should have been _something_."

"What if..." Alex hesitated. "What if Havoc did something to them like she did to me. Exposed them to more Negative Energy."

"That might be it." Aria agreed. "Which means we'll battle them again."

"Oh, and Jason, why didn't you tell us you had a Bakugan Trap?!" Trey screamed.

Jason jumped. "Sorry. I was gonna tell you about my odd Bakugan, but then Alex got kidnapped and it just slipped my mind!"

"What I want to know is why they aren't completely round." Tyler asked.

"Trap Bakugan are rare and mysterious." Tigrerra said, opening up.

"They have hidden abilities that most Bakugan don't." Hydra said.

"In the area of Aquos where I lived, there was an ancient one who could simultaneously use the powers of Aquos, Venus, and Darkus, no Attribute change!" Leviathan said.

"Seriously?!" Tyler remarked.

"Yes. But Traps are typically reclusive." Drago said. "If they don't want to be found, they won't."

"But it seems that Baliton made some kind of connection with Jason." Blitzwolf said.

"Well that's awesome." Jason said, hold Baliton in his other hand. "It'll be nice to know I have a secret weapon."

"Hm. But something's bugging me." Aria said. "Komba was Rank 5, and Billy was 10."

"Yeah, we established that before." Maria said.

"But why pair Number 5 with 10?" Aria said. "Havoc couldn't get to 4 or 6?"

"Hmm. That is suspicious." Alex said, then typed into his BakuPod. "Hmm."

"What?" Aria asked.

"Well, between Komba and Havoc there are three Ranks, and each one is a Aquos, Pyrus, and Haos user. And between Komba and Billy there's a Ventus, Pyrus, Haos, and Aquos user. Billy might have been Rank 10, but he was the highest ranked Subterra user." Alex said.

"And Komba was the highest Ventus." Aria said. "They were both the highest Ranks of their Attribute!"

"So I'm guessing that means we'll probably fight the top 2, 3, and 4 at some point." Tyler said. "Well we better keep looking. There might be something else about the Infinity Core here."

Everyone walked away, but Iris and Jason stayed in back. "What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Something's smelly." She replied.

"You mean 'stinks' or 'fishy'?" He asked.

"Both." She replied. "It's not just a coincidence Billy and Komba showed up. Billy alone might have, but Komba too... they were sent here. Havoc knew we were coming."

"Are you saying someone here told her?" Jason said.

"I think we have a leak." Iris said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**That was a trip! Bet nobody thought to there would be Bakugan Traps here! Not in this game play anyway. Won't say if others will get one soon. And now it's time for the dreaded spy suspicions! We've ruled out any of the Brawlers being Havoc, as they were all present for in the Chapter 11 showdown, so **_**is**_** someone secretly working for Havoc?**


	15. Burning Spirit

**This chapter will raise some questions, ones that aren't answered by the original series. And a fiery hot battle!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Burning Spirit**

After a long day the day before, everyone decided to take the morning out to the beach. "Why are we here again?" Alex asked.

"Caused we all need a break. Even if just for the morning." Aria said.

Everyone was in swim attire. They guys wore swim trunks, with Trey having a shirt on, Alex with an open button, Tyler with a tank, and Jason completely topless, revealing his unexpectedly well developed form. The girls all have 2 pieces, with Aria's covering her entire chest, and Iris and Maria's revealing their cleavage.

"We need some beach time after what happened yesterday. That battle was intense!" Jason said, sitting in the sand.

"And it's not like we know where to go next." Tyler said. "Some peace might help us clear our heads."

"Why you coverin up Aria?" Iris asked. "It's not like you don't have a nice set."

"This is the one I had before. It didn't expect to grow so much while I was in the hospital." Aria replied.

"Can we please _not_ talk about this?!" Alex exclaimed, his face going red.

Aria chuckled. "Oh come on. It's not like we're talking about _your_ growth."

"ARIA!" Alex snapped, face turning more red.

"Okay, you two have a _very_ different relationship than me and my sister." Tyler commented.

Aria looked at him. "Went you through the intense crap that we've been through-"

"It can make you very close." Alex finished.

Then a volleyball smacked Maria on the side of the head.

"Oh shit." Both Aria and Alex said simultaneously.

Maria's face turned as red as her hair and turned to see a group of 8 walking towards up. "Yo, give us our ball back?" One guy said.

"Oh no." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, **HERE**!" Maria threw it right in one guy's dingle berries.

"Crikey!" He said, doubling over in pain.

"Next time keep a better eye on it before you lose a different one." Maria said harshly.

One guy walked over angrily. "Bitch! You can't just-" He the screamed as Iris pinched his wrist in two particular places.

"You don't call her that." Iris said.

"Easy girl." Trey said, pulling Iris's arm away.

"Hey, how about a friendly little game to settle this." Jason said, picking up the ball.

"Fine. You Americans are goin down!" One of the guys said as they all went to the volleyball outline.

"Did that seem a little profilie to you?" Trey asked Iris. "I mean I'm white, but pure Russian!"

"I'm not even white!" Iris exclaimed.

They all went into the outline, and Maria started to serve. "Good luck red!" One guys said in a mockish tone.

Her twitched. She threw the ball high into the air and jumped so high and kicked it across, so fast he other team couldn't react. This continued as the Brawlers were crushing the other guys. One point Alex kick the ball into the air and Aria banged it into the ground. When the opponents' threw a high ball Iris used her skills to jump high up and spike the ball with her kicks, and landed gracefully on the net in perfect balance. They even tried on so high they were sure Iris couldn't jump that high, but Jason quickly threw Trey up high enough to spike it, and he did it with such force that the ball landed with such force that it knocked the guys on their asses.

Maria laughed wickedly. "Yes! Now will think twice before letting your ball get away from you!"

The Bakugan were by their things in aww at what they just saw. "I didn't realize that humans engaged in battles as fierce as ours." Mayura said.

"I think that just might be our human partners." Tigrerra said.

In the afternoon everyone made it back to the air craft, all tired from the fun they had. "That was fun." Tyler said.

"Yeah. I glade we did this." Alex said.

"Though not when Maria landed on your face I'm guessing." Aria teased.

"Hey!" Maria said with a red face, a little embarrassed about her chest plant in Alex's face.

Aria chuckled. "Oh come on, we're almost 14. I'm sure he didn't hate it." She smiled impishly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two swapped hormones or something."

Everyone changed clothes when Jason called them into the lounge area with an image of a canyon on the wall. "Guys, while searching through Doctor Michael's research and found this canyon similar to the one we were just in. It's on the East coast of Africa, so by the time we get there it should only just be getting dark. I recommend we sleep now though."

"Good idea." Trey said.

After everyone was gone, Tyler put his hand on his chin. "That's odd."

"What is?" Leviathan asked.

"I don't recall there be _any_ mention of Africa _or_ another canyon in Dr Michael's research." Tyler said.

"Maybe you over looked it." Leviathan said.

"Maybe. But something doesn't seem right."

Jason was in his room, starring out at the ocean. "I hated lying to them. But this is the only way to make sure that Billy and Komba's appearance wasn't strictly a coincidence." He then gasped. "Oh God I'm like my father!"

"Shut your mouth Jason!" Blitzwolf said. "You're nothing like him! Your pulling this trick to see if there is a rat, not to scam them."

"But what if I'm wrong?" Jason said.

"What if you're right?" Blitzwolf replied. "What if there is a leak? And even if there isn't, your friends would understand."

"I just hope I'm wrong." He said. "Cause if I'm right... Then that means there's a traitor among us."

Night had fallen, and the air craft landed in the middle of the canyon. "What the?!" Aria said as she looked around. "This place looks _nothing_ like Bakugan Canyon!"

"Well well, you finally arrived." A female voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw a teenage girl in a dark cloak. "What... how is there someone here?!" Maria said.

Iris gasped. "I was right!"

"Right about what?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, the girl jumped from the cliff side, losing her cloak, revealing her red dress and landed on the ground. "My name is Chan Lee!"

Trey gasped. "She's number 3 in the world!" He said.

"That's right. Now which one of you poor souls wants to face me?" She said, holding out her Bakugan Launcher and Doom Card.

"Crap! She's with Havoc!" Maria said.

Alex then walked in front of Chan. "If you're challenging us, then I accept."

"Want?!" Jason said. "Alex you can't be serious?! Alone?!"

"It took two of us to take two to take Billy and Komba!" Iris said.

"Yeah. I'll back you up!" Maria said, pulling out a card. But then Aria placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. He's gonna do this himself." Aria said. "He needs to test himself after what happened. Trust me."

"So, only one of you?" Chan said. "Someone's confidence."

"Come on Drago. Let's do this." Alex said, putting on his launcher.

"I'm with you Alex." Drago said, popping open on his shoulders.

"Field Open!" Alex and Chan said, both cards glowing red, no one else opening their cards.

"Doom Card Set!" Chan threw out the Doom Card, sending ripples of Negative Energy throughout the Field.

"Gate Card Set!" The both threw out their Gate Cards.

"Let the master show you how it's done." Chan said, the did a series of strikes. "Bakugan Brawl!" She launched her Bakugan onto her own card. "Fourtress Stand!" Her humanoid Bakugan rose up, looking like a god from an Asian mythology, with four arms and swords, and what looked like four faces, and he made a humming sound as he rose up.

**Pyrus Fourtress 370 Gs**

"This is not good Alex." Drago said.

"Do you know him?" Alex asked.

"Not personally. But his power is well known. He draws strength from three different emotions: Sorrow, Gentleness, and Rage. This makes him incredibly difficult to defeat." Drago explained.

"Okay. Then I'll do this!" Alex shoot how Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Siege Stand!" His red knight rose up on his own card, look down at Chan.

**Siege: 360 Gs**

"Hmm, that's a strong warrior. Gate. Card Set!" Chan set her second card to her left, next to Alex's card. "Bakugan Brawl! Manion Stand!" Her red Sphinx rose up on the card.

**Manion 350 Gs**

"Man, that Bakugan's strong too, but I've got a move that might even things out. Bakugan Brawl!" He sho his Bakugan onto Fourtress's Gate Card. "Mantris Stand!" His red mantis rose, ready to fight.

**Mantris 340 Gs**

"Hmm, a weaker Bakugan." Chan said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter if it's two against one!" Alex pulled out an ability card. "Ability Activate! Marionette!" His Mantris's eyes glowed, and shot energy from its blades that wrapped around Siege. "With a combined power of 700, I would like to see you beat that!"

Chan only smiled. "Interesting strategy. But it wouldn't work." She pulled out a card. "Ability Active. Face of Grief." Her Fourtress's head twisted, changing the face yo one of sadness, the started crying.

"What the?" Alex said in shock.

"Face of Grief is one of Fourtress's powers." Chan said as her Bakugan sent out shock waves that disrupted Mantris's energy streams. "Grief Fourtress not only negates opponents abilities," the wave then reached a fallen Siege, encasing it in an aura, "but also prevents the other Bakugan on the field from using them."

"Oh no!" Alex said. His Bakugan was then mercilessly kicks by Fourtress, and cast into the Doom Dimension.

"Hmm, a little too easy." Chan said with a smile.

"She's good. She threw out Fourtress, knowing with his high power I wouldn't throw on that card, not my first Bakugan. She probably guessed I would use a combo move and disable it and my other Bakugan." Alex said. "Then again she is 3rd Ranked."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Chan wasted no time. "Fourtress Stand!" Her partner rose up on Siege's card.

**Fourtress 370 Gs**

"Let's try this again, Gate Card open!" Alex's card opened, which was a Character Card, doubling Siege's power.

**Siege 360 X2 = 720 Gs**

Alex smiled as his Siege puffed out it's chest as it's power increased, and the flame on its pitchfork bursted and charged at Fourtress. But was blocked by a single sword, and was then pushed back by another to a slice across the chest. "What the..." Alex said, then saw that Fourtress's face changed again, this time to a happy face.

"Face of Joy." Chan smirked with an activated Ability Card in hand. "Negates the opponent's Gate Card." Her Fourtress then took its two swords and shoved them into the Gate Card, utterly destroying it.

**Siege 720 X 1/2 = 360 Gs**

"Oh shit!" Alex said as his Siege was slashed by Fourtress's two other swords and defeated, banished into the Doom portal. Fourtress laughed as he picked up his two other swords and returned to ball form.

"Ha. With all the hype Havoc gave, I expected more." Chan said.

Alex growled. "I'll show you more." Alex pulled out a card. "Gate Card Set!" He set his card where his first was. "Let's show her what we can do Drago."

"Let's." Drago balled up, and Alex put him in the launcher.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot his partner onto his second card. "Drago Stand." His Bakugan rose up from a column of flames, giving a loud roar.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"So, you've brought out you precious Dragonoid." Chan said. "Hmm. Gate Card Set." Chan set her final card where her first was. "Bakugan Brawl!" Her Bakugan rolled onto her last card. "Gargonoid Stand!" Her red gargoyle flew and screeched into the air.

**Gargonoid 320 Gs**

"Now to finish setting the scene, Bakugan Brawl!" Chan shot her final shot onto the same card as Drago. "Fourtress Stand!" He hummed as he rose up, Drago making a growling noise.

**Fourtress: 370 Gs**

Now then, to show you how much fire power 3 Pyrus Bakugan can do." Chan said. Alex then smiled, which confused her.

"Gate Card Open." Alex said calmly. "Enemy Trade." The Command Card opened. "This tricky card trades the opponent on the card with another on the field!" A rainbow circle formed under Fourtress, and he fell though. A portal formed under Gargonoid, who fell through its. The two swapped places and the other rose up the other's card.

Chan was too stunned to realize she could still activate her Triple Chain, by then Drago roared and whipped Gargonoid across the head with such force that it broke off its horn before returning to ball form.

"Ha!" Alex said as Drago returned to him. "Let's do it again Drago." Drago grunted in agreement. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot Drago onto Manion's card. "Drago Stand!" His mighty dragon rose up once more.

**Drago 340 Gs**

"Go Drago!" Alex pulled out an Ability Card. "Go Boosted Dragon!" His Dragon gained and aura of power.

**Drago 340 + 100 = 440 Gs**

Chan smiled. "Gate Card Open!" Her Gate Card opened up, just as Drago was shooting his fire ball. "Reinforce! With this my Manion gains 100 Gs for each ally on the field!" Her Bakugan glowed with power and dodged the fire ball.

**Manion 350 + 100 = 450 Gs**

"Even though the power difference is slight, Alex has to use an Ability Card to win this battle, then I'll get him and his Drago." Chan though.

Alex looked at the card in his hand, he was about to use it when something else happened. Drago roared and his aura intensified. He whipped Manion with his tail, sending it to the ground. "What?" He exclaimed at Drago's sudden burst of power.

**Drago 460 Gs**

"Impossible!" Chan shouted, seeing Drago's boost of power without Alex's card activating.

Drago roared and blasted a stream of fire at Manion, defeating it. When he returned to Alex in ball form, his intense aura was still there. "Dr-Drago?" Alex said in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure!" Drago said. "I'm just... _really_ hot! I'm burning up!"

"Drago..." Alex brought him closer to him. He couldn't believe how far they'd come since they first met.

"Alex." Drago said in a calmer voice, his aura dissipated. "I'm better now, let's finish this!"

"Yeah!" Alex said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex tossed Drago, didn't even use the launcher, and he landed on Fourtress's Gate Card.

**Drago 460 Gs**

"Let's get this started. Gate Card Open!" Chan opened her Gate Card, which was a Pyrus Normal Card, which boosted both Bakugan as the field filled with intense fire.

**Drago 460 + 200 = 660 Gs**

**Fourtess 370 + 200 = 570 Gs**

"Don't worry Drago, we're still in the lead!" Alex smiled.

"What ever little luck you've had just ran out, Ability Activate!" Chan pulled out her final Ability Card. "Face of Rage!" Her Fourtress hummed as he moved his arms over his face, and when they cleared the face was his final, hidden face, a scary face.

**Fourtress 570 + 100 = 670 Gs**

**Drago 660 - 100 = 560 Gs**

"Time for you to burn by my flames of rage!" Fourtress unsheathe his swords and they became consumed by fire. He then threw the fire at Drago, who dodged 3 of them, but got hit by the fourth one, right in the chest and fell.

"Yes!" Chan said.

"Drago!" Alex yelled, and ran into the direction where he fell.

"One more should-" Chan was interrupted by a light, a light shining through the fire and Drago flew up, aura flaring and Alex on his head, riding the dragon. "What the- That guy's crazy!"

"Hee." Alex chuckled. "It's funny Drago. When we first met you would scream if I would touch you. But now-"

"Now I'm letting you ride me." Drago finished. "We've been through a lot together, and I couldn't ask for a better human partner, a friend."

"Yeah, same here bud. Now let'er rip!" Alex yelled. Drago laughed and blasted a fire blast at Fourtress.

**Drago 570 Gs**

"His power rose _again_?!" Chan screamed. "Doesn't matter! FOURTRESS!" Her partner formed the swords into a diamond shape and created a vortex that rivaled Drago's fire blast.

"Come on Drago! Let's show them what we've got!" Alex threw a card directly into Drago's fire. "Fusion Ability! Melt Flare!"

Chan gasped. "A _Fusion_ Ability?!"

**Drago 570 + 100 = 670 Gs, 671, 672**

"And it's still rising?!" She exclaimed as the power exceeded Fourtess's.

"Go Drago!" Alex yelled, and Drago unleashed a monumental force of fire, one that pushed Fourtress's fire all the way back to him, then encased him, his screams and Chan's could be heard as they were defeated by the roaring flames. "Alright!" He looked at his BakuPod to see how high Drago's power got.

**Drago 680 Gs**

Alex laughed. With the additional power stripped Drago's base would be 380, higher than almost any other Bakugan he's seen, with the exception of his sister's Hydra, and Havoc's Leonidas. "Dude, your power is growing!" Alex laughed, completely unaware that the field was fading away.

Time started again and in a blink Alex and Chan were gone. Aria gasped. "Wait where did he-" She was interrupted when Alex fell from the sky in front of her, and face first into Maria's chest, knocking her on the ground. "Never mind." She chuckled.

Maria had mixed feelings about this, on one hand she like liked it, but on the other was embarrassed at how public it was.

Above everyone as Alex got up off her, Chan was looking down. "A Fusion Ability Card... I now see why Havoc made such a fuss over him." She then disappointed.

Everyone was amazed at what Alex told them happened in the Brawl, until Tyler cleared his throat. "As cool as that is, that doesn't change the fact Jason lied to us." He turned to his friend.

"I'm sorry about that... but I needed to confirm our suspicions." Jason said. "And Chan Lee being here just did that."

"What suspicions?" Aria asked.

"That there's a spy in our group for Havoc." Iris said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that was an exciting chapter! The volleyball ball bit was inspired by a scene from my most favorite cartoon ever! Next to Steven Universe! Next one will deal with the new that there might be a spy in the Brawlers. Now remember, no one has a hidden evil personality like Alice and Masquerade, so how **_**is**_** she finding out where they are? I would most certainly love to hear theories!**


	16. Fire And Water

**So, this chapter will have some interesting surprises, some very interesting surprises. And some heart tugging.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fire and Water**

Everyone was antsy over by what just happened. "So you made us travel over the Indian Ocean on a hunch?!" Tyler said.

"It was more than a hunch!" Jason rebuttaled. "Chan being there proves that our information was leaked!"

"But what made you think there was a leak in the first place?" Maria asked.

"Um, how about the two lapdogs showing up a Bakugan Canyon!" Iris said. "That wasn't a coincidence!"

"Actually it could have been." Tyler said. "Hal-G and Havoc are working together, and they would have Dr. Michael's research, so she could have sent them."

"A month later? And on the same day _we_ so happen to be there? I don't think so!" Jason said. "And Chan showing up at this random location..." Jason folded his arms and tapped his upper arms. "Either they have some way to track us, or someone here told them.

"Come on!" Trey said. "Who could be a spy?!" He flayed his arms out.

"Well you would be a good choice." Maria said in a lower voice.

"**HEY**!" Trey shouted. "My grandfather was turned into an evil minion of darkness! I would NEVER help them!" He ranted. "And hey, just because Jason pointed it out doesn't mean he's not it!"

"What?!" Jason exclaimed. "If I was the spy why would I point out that there could be one?!" He said.

"Because someone else might have noticed and this might throw suspicion off you!" Trey said, literally pointing the finger.

"Hey, before we start tearing at each other's necks let's think about how they might be tracking us first!" Iris said.

"It 'throats'." Alex corrected.

"Wait, I could be you." Tyler said, looking at Alex.

"**WHAT**?!" Alex and Aria yelled simultaneously.

"You think my brother is a spy?!" Aria said with hellish rage.

"No, but he was kidnapped for over 12 hours." Tyler said, backing away from the angry blonde. "Havoc could have placed a tracker on his shoe or hat."

"But Chan was waiting for us when we got there. Tracking alone wouldn't do that." Maria said.

"It could be a bug. It could even be under his skin."

"What?!" Alex said, looking over his entire body.

"Yeah, they make those things really small now." Tyler said. "Look, one my family's company co-owns a lab with some high depth x-rays. We can see if there's something in Alex's skin."

"You know this doesn't clear you." Aria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. But if someone shows up then it's probably me." Tyler said as he walked off.

After a while Maria was headed to her room with a bag of chips in her hand. This whole spy thing got her mega stressed, and only lime and vinegar chips helped. She had didn't want to believe any of her friends were capable of betraying the group, especially the twins as she knew them for years. When she opened the door she saw Iris holding a photo. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Iris turned her head. "Oh... Nothing." She put the photo behind her back.

Maria squinted her eyes. "Think fast!" She tossed he bag of chips at Iris. She caught it, but dropped the photo, which Maria then grabbed. "Why were you looking at a photo of my family?" The photo was of her birth mother and her brother.

Iris growled. "I guess... I'm a little jealous." She said in a small voice.

"Jealous?" Maria questioned. "Why?"

"Well, you have two families." Iris confessed. "You know where you come from, and I don't. I know I'm part Japanese, but I don't know anything about my heritage."

"That why you sent that DNA test?" Maria said.

"Yeah, and that's when I got that weird message from..." She clamed up, and looked down.

"Hey, I understand." Maria said. "I know nothing about my father."

"How does that work?" She said in a slightly harsh voice.

"Well, he was mother's soul mate, and it pains her to talk about it. Pulse having two families is a pain. I love them both, but when I do things like middle school prom, driving, birthdays, first bike, all sorts of things with one family I know it hurts the other." Maria explained.

"But you know where you came from!" Iris said. "I don't. I mean, my 'mom' wants to keep my heritage from me. I mean how bad could it be?"

"Well, your mother could have been the mistress to a billionaire, and to keep his children from killing you so they wouldn't have to share the fortune she had to hide you away." Maria speculated.

"Be serious, this isn't an American Sitcom plot!" Iris said.

"But still, if she's doing this then she might actually care." She said, put her hand on her back.

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder." Iris said, them stared at Maria. "Do you really think there's a traitor in the group? I mean, we all knew each other before the whole Havoc mess went down."

"I don't know." Maria said. "But what if Alex is unknowingly working for Havoc?"

"What?" Iris said confused.

"Well, she could have deeply hypnotized him. Like Tyler said, he was with her for a while." Maria explained.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"I hope its not true. But if we can't find a tracker on Alex, what other theory do we have besides someone willingly helping her?" Maria pointed out. "I'm mean, we all met long before this mess happened. And I've known the twins for years, Aria's my best friend, and Alex-"

"You wanna take something innocent from him?" Iris said.

"What?!" Maria said, face turning red.

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't enjoy those face plants." She said with a smile.

Maria turned her head in embarrassment. "Those were accidents."

"Maybe, but I could tell you enjoyed them. You like him."

Instead of answering Maria took the bag of chips and began shoving them in her face.

* * *

In another room Alex and Aria were discussing the whole ordeal. "Is there really something under my skin?" Alex said as he nervously rubbed his arms.

"I both hope there is and isn't." Aria responded. "One hand I might kill her for putting a bug in you. But on the other, that means someone here betrayed us!"

"Well I don't think it's Maria. We've known her for years and I don't believe she would do this." Alex said in a low voice.

"Are you talking as a friend or as a love sick teen?" Aria said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, with a tint of red. "I don't-"

"Oh come on Alex, you were not eager to get up off Maria after your battle, nor when she fell on you yesterday." Aria said with a hint of a smile.

"If it turns out I'm not the cause of this leak, then things are gonna be hell around here." Alex said, changing he subject.

"You have a point there. But I really can't see any of our friends being a willing spy." Aria relied.

* * *

Jason walked into Tyler's room. "Hey, have you seen Trey?" He asked.

"You just missed him." Tyler said. "He wanted to borrow my tablet, didn't say why he needed it."

"Is it too much to hope it was for Angry Birds?" Jason said, with a hint of worry.

"Oh come on, do you really think he's a spy? I mean it's a little too obvious." Tyler said.

"I don't know." Jason said, putting his hands on his upper arms, then sat down on the bed. "When my dad split I was really hurt, and I don't know if I can handle someone betraying the group. And this isn't just my personal emotions, but this is fate of the world crap here!" Jason exclaimed. "An entire other world is on the line here!"

"Yeah, I get that." Tyler said, then looked directly at Jason. "Not just the fate of another world, but on a personal level to. I never had real friends before you guys, and I don't wanna believe there is a traitor here." He then chuckled. "You know, when you tested your theory on the leak I knew something was off, but you were so convincing I shrugged it off."

"Oh God why did you say that…" Jason said in a sad tone, and laid back.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Cause I never wanted to be like that again." Jason replied.

"Again?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"When I was a kid I got into trouble." Jason began to explain. "My dad split, my step dad never willingly spent time with me, and my mom showed more affection to my brother than with me. I did anything for attention."

"Oh come on, how bad could you-"

"I put a snake in someone's car." Jason blurted.

"Oh." Tyler exclaimed, he did not expect that and sat on the bed. "But what made you go straight? Cause this sounds like a totally different person."

"Well I kinda was." Jason said sitting up. "What changed was my brother Jacob. My stepdad tried to keep us apart, but Jacob wouldn't listen, he always wanted to be with me. He showed me affection I hadn't felt before. That made me wanna be a better role model for him, so I changed my personality."

Tyler groaned. "I can understand the parent thing, mine are gone most of the time. Heck I haven't seen my dad in 3 months!"

"Wow." Jason said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah." Tyler said.

* * *

Trey was playing Angry Birds on the tablet, trying to calm himself down. He was already under stress from seeing what happened to his grandfather, but what he saw in Bakugan Canyon really upped it.

**(Flashback) **

_Trey looked down and saw the six worlds swirling together, he then glowed and was transported to someplace. He looked up and gasped, saw a scary ass dragon trapped in an orbs. "Is that…" He whispered. There was then a rainbow glow behind him and saw a rainbow colored orb, which then formed into the silhouette of a dragon. "You must never let Naga get his hands on the Infinity Core, or else it will spell disaster for _both_ our worlds!" There was glow and everything faded._

**(Flashback)**

Then there was this spy thing… He already had a stressful life what with his comatose parents, his grandfather dropping off the face of the Earth, which he quit did, and him returning only to disappear again because he became a minion of evil, and now there might be a spy in the group. "Gav-no." He uttered when he messed up the level. "I swear if that dragon managed to sink his claws into someone here I'm gonna kill him!" He said, just as he then won the level. "Yes!" He said.

* * *

A few hours passed and the team landed on a roof top. "Here were are guys, Germany!" Tyler said as the hatch door opened.

"Germany? Seriously?" Trey said with surprise.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked Trey.

"It's just my aunt and uncle live here." Trey said. "She's mine and Alice's dads' half-sister. She was born and raised her, after a very messy issue with my grandmother and grandfather."

"Wow. Interesting." Iris said sarcastically. "Now let's go get that chip out of Alex."

"Hang on, we never talked about removing it!" Alex said hastily.

"Well what did you think we were gonna do when we found it?!" Maria said.

"Look this is all assuming there even is one!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well would you rather have there be a spy here?" Aria said. "Though if any of Havoc's goons show up I think we would know who it was." She eyed Tyler as they walking into the building.

"So how is this gonna work?" Alex asked. "Is this gonna be like a cavity search?" He said with worry.

"Relax, its none invasive." Tyler said with slight laughter. "It's an X-Ray. It shouldn't take long." He then opened a door with a large X-ray machine. "This one is uber hugh def. No way there's a chip on or in you that this won't detect."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Aria asked.

"There is a break room we can lounge in for a while." Tyler said as he and the others left the room while the scientists lead Alex to the machine.

"When they got in there Maria turned to Tyler. "So they are okay with x-raying a kid?"

"Hey, when your family bank roles half the funding in this place, they don't ask questions." Tyler said with a smiled.

"Hey guys, I was fooling before with the African canyon, but what _are_ we gonna now?" Jason asked.

"He does have a point." Iris said. "Where are we gonna go next?"

"There is a serious of places where the portals opened wider than others." Tyler said. "If the Infinity Core crossed over from Bakugan Canyon, then it might be attracted to another portal location."

"And I suppose you have a list of those?" Aria said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Tyler grabbed the tablet Trey brought with him. "It was all in the research Dr. Michael did, plus some of my own." He said with a smile.

"So which one will we hit next?" Trey asked.

"Haven't decided yet." Tyler responded. After a few minutes he left to go check on Alex. "So how did it go?" He asked Alex as he walked out the door.

"Not that bad." He replied. "Didn't have to take off my underwear." He said with a chuckle.

But then the hallway doors closed. "What the?" Tyler said as he rushed to a key pad and typed in a code, which then made a sound like it didn't work. "Balls." Tyler uttered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Someone changed the codes." He then pulled his pen from his shirt pocket. "Stand back." She clicked it and jammed it in the pad, and there was a big electrical surge and the doors opened.

"Wait, so jamming a pen in there works?" Alex asked in shock.

"Well it helps if the pen acts as a Taser." Tyler smiled as a small amount of electricity could be seen at the tip.

"Wait, so this whole time we've known you, you've had a Taser pen in your pocket?!" Alex exclaimed with surprise.

"Pretty much. We can't all be full of unbridled rage!" Tyler said with a smile, referring to a couple of their female friends.

"Um, that's the way we came in." Alex pointed to the open doors.

Tyler then smacked himself on the head, then there was clapping sounds. "My my, quite impressive." A male voice said, one with a German accent. A guy then came into view, he was about 18, and in formal clothing.

Tyler gasped. "That's Klaus von Hertzon. The world's most top ranked Aquos Brawler."

"And he's top ranked too right?" Alex turned his head to Tyler, saying the last bit through his teeth.

"Number 2 in the world…" Tyler said shakenly.

"So…" Alex turned his full body to Tyler. "Since _you_ were the only who knew where we were." He said with a smile that masked intense fury.

"Whoa, wait Alex!" Tyler held his hands up, and was slightly in scared.

Klaus chuckled. "Did you really think you could land an air craft on one of my facilities, in my home city, with me knowing."

"I thought you said your family owned this place?!" Alex pointed fingers.

"I said 'co-owned'!" Tyler corrected. "Apparently the other half is owned by this guy's family!" Tyler gestured his hand to Klaus.

"Yes." Klaus said. "I was not expecting you to come knocking on my front door. So, any of you gentleman interested in a game." He strapped on a blue Baku Launcher.

"We're not gonna get out of here unless we battle." Tyler pulled out his Baku Launcher and strapped it on.

"Wait, you're not doing this alone!" Alex said, strapping on his own Launcher. "It'll be two on one!"

"Hold on, you took Chan Lee out on your own! And she was 3rd!" Tyler said, offended.

"But this guy is number 2! And I barely beat her by the skin of my teeth!" Alex said. "I'm helping, and there is literally nothing you can do to stop me!"

Tyler for a second considered using his Taser pen, but as riled up as Alex was it would be like tickling the Hulk. "Fine." He said.

"Very well." Klaus said. "It's not like it would make much difference." He said as he pulled out his Field Card, as did Alex and Tyler.

"Field Open!" The three guys said, time froze around them as they were transported to the battle field.

"Doom Card Set." Klaus sent out the Doom Card, and the signature dark ring panned out.

"Gate Card Set!" The three of them said, setting their cards out.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler shot out his Bakugan as he took the lead. "Limulus Stand!" His horseshoe crab like Bakugan screeched as it flopped on Tyler's own card.

**Aquos Limulus 330 Gs**

"Aquos huh." Klaus said intriguingly. "A little cautious, but understandable considering who you're up against." He then held up his own launcher. "Bakugan Brawl! Griffin Stand!" His blue chimera gave a lion roar as it rose up on his own card.

**Aquos Griffin 330 Gs**

"I would be carful Alex." Drago warned. "If this guy is number 2, then you need to watch your step as Aquos can be tricky."

"I know Drago. That's why I'm doing this!" Alex shot out his Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Falconeer Stand!" His humanoid bird Bakugan cawed as it flew above his own card.

**Pyrus Falconeer 340 Gs**

"My Falconeer has his Griffin out gunned, so even if he uses that Aquos swimming ability, mine still has an advantage. He could find a way to win, but it would cost him, and with two of us he won't dare." Alex said with a smile.

"Impressive Alex." Tyler said to his friend. "You're really thinking thinks through."

"I used to run on instincts, and that got me into the top 120s. But with stakes like these I've got think things through." Alex said, turning to Drago and smiled.

Klaus chuckled. "Cautious moves. But you can't win by just being cautious." He then held up a card and then tossed it out. "Gate Card Set." His second card expanded next to his first card. "Sometimes you have to dive deep. Bakugan Brawl." Klaus shot out his second Bakugan onto his new card. "Mantris Stand." A blue praying mantis rose up and chittered on the card.

**Aquos Mantris 350 Gs**

"That one's got power, so I've gotta match it." Tyler put a Bakugan into his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his Bakugan onto the same card as Klaus's Mantris. "Serpenoid Stand!" His blue serpent uncoiled in the air and gave a loud hiss at Klaus's Bakugan.

**Aquos Serpenoid 350 Gs**

"An even match eh?" Klaus said. "I imagine you would have a surprise, but let me show you mine first, Gate Card Open." Klaus flicked his fingers and his Gate Card opened up. "Cheering Battle."

"'Cheering Battle'?" Leviathan said. "What kind of card is that?"

"It's just a low grade version of the Triple Battle Card, though it is more common. While it does allow a third Bakugan to be thrown in, it only adds the last two Gs instead of the full package." Tyler explained to his partner.

Klaus looked at the Bakugan in his hand and smiled, then placed it in his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shot his third Bakugan onto his glowing card. "Sirenoid Stand!" When his Bakugan popped open and glowed the card became liquidly, both Mantris and Serpenoid sunk a little in the card. The area where his Bakugan was was empty for a moment, then a shadow could be seen underneath and it rose up, revealing a blue toned mermaid with flowing hair, a golden crown, and even though she had no mouth she made a slight chuckling sound.

**Aquos Sirenoid 370 Gs**

"Wow, she's pretty." Tyler said in a low voice.

"DON'T BE FOOL BY HER BEAUTY!" Leviathan yelled in Tyler's ear.

"AGH! What the heck Leviathan?!" Tyler screamed as he put his hand over his throbbing ear.

"Sirenoids are one of the most dangerous of Aquos species!" He explained. "Their beauty is like bait on a hook, once you get realize you've been baited it's too late."

"Thanks for the warning." Tyler said harshly, his ear still ringing.

**Mantris combined with Sirenoid on Cheering Battle card, 420 Gs**

Klaus chuckled as he pulled out a card. "Ability Activate, Harmonic Devastation." Sirenoid's eyes glowed and she pulled a golden harp on a staff out of the watery card, and began to play a melodic tune. She then began to vocalize and the ground began to vibrate as well. Then Mantris and Griffin's eyes glowed as they harmonized, in their own vocalizations, with Sirenoid as well.

"This is so not good." Alex said. Behind Klaus a giant wave was forming that crashed on the field. It flooded the place and both Tyler and Alex were washed back and coughed up water when they escaped its grasp, only to see their Bakugan being sucked into a Doom Dimension whirlpool.

"Shit…" Tyler said, he then turned and saw Klaus still had all 3 of his Bakugan on the field.

Sirenoid chuckled as she returned to ball form, as did Mantris, and Klaus caught them both. "Harmonic Devastation, one of Sirenoid's unique abilities. Like the ever popular Tsunami Wave, it wipes out the opponent's Bakugan, one for each Bakugan I have on the field, only I don't have to sacrifice my additional Bakugan." He said with a smile.

"Man, you were right Leviathan to not underestimate the Sirenoid." Tyler said standing up.

"That guy smoked three Bakugan in one move!" Alex remarked, smacking the water out of his ears.

"Yeah, well he is number 2 in the world. I'm actually glade you're backing me up." Tyler said to his friend.

"We can still win this. We still have three Bakugan left." Alex said.

Klaus chucked. "Suck optimism in the face of what you just witnessed is something to be admired. But also can be foolish at times. Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan onto Tyler's recently cleared card. "Mantris Stand!" His blue insect rose up on the field again.

**Mantris 350 Gs**

"Water might put out fire, but enough heat can also evaporate water as well." Alex looked at the Bakugan in his hand and placed it in his launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alex shot his Bakugan onto Griffin's card. "Atmos Stand!" A column of fire erupted on the field and a large red bird with yellow markings appeared on the field and gave a lout screech.

**Pyrus Atom 350 Gs**

"Let's see how much heat you can handle!" Alex pulled out a red card. "Ability Activate! Fire Winds!" His Bakugan's eyes glowed and gave a loud caw as its body caught on fire and as it flapped its giant wings, spreading fire from the massive winds generated. "How do you like that?!" Alex smirked, holding down his hat from the winds. "This wicked move is usable by both Pyrus _and_ Ventus Bakugan, but only against Aquos. It completely blocks any Aquos powers and drops your Bakugan by 50!"

**Griffin 330 – 50 = 280 Gs**

"That's quite the move." Klaus said, then smiled. "But it's not good enough. Gate Card Open!" His Gate Card opened, revealing a Character Card for Griffin, who the roared as its power doubled.

**Griffin X2 = 560 Gs**

As a flaming Atmos flew down to strike Griffin, it then flew up to meat Atmos and head butted it, knocking both it out and the flames. "Atmos!" Alex yelled as his Bakugan fell down and into the Doom portal.

Klaus only chuckled as his Griffin returned to him. "Gate Card Set." Klaus said smugishly as he set out his third card. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Griffin out onto his third card. "Griffin Stand!" His Bakugan once again roared as it rose up on the card.

**Griffin 330 Gs**

Tyler grunted. "Gate Card Set!" Tyler set out his second card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler shouted. "Leviathan STAND!" His Bakugan uncoiled as his rose up on the same card as Mantris, his first card. Leviathan gave a loud hiss as he faced his enemy.

**Leviathan 360 Gs**

"Hmm. The infamous Leviathan." Klaus smiled. "I think I'll be adding a very special Bakugan to my collection soon."

"Don't bet on it!" Tyler said. "Gate Card Open!" His Command Card opened up, and a boarder formed around the card. "This is the Command Card Field Lock. With it no Bakugan can get in or out, blocking the Dive Mirage move we Aquos users are fond of." Tyler smirked.

"That's a commendable move." Klaus said. "Using your knowledge of your own Attribute to defend against an opponent with the same one."

"Oh I'll do more than that! Leviathan!" Tyler outstretched his hand to his partner.

"On it!" HE said. "Attribute Change!" His chest gem glowed the and turned purple. Then his body then changed colors to become the Dark Attribute, and then he smacked Mantris with his tail when it changed color.

"Now, Ability Card Activate!" Tyler pulled out a green card. "Correlation of Darkus and Aquos!" His card opened up, revealing the Hexagonal Circle with Aquos and Darkus highlighted and Darkus glowing.

**Darkus Leviathan + 100 = 460 Gs**

Leviathan roared in his power up and then smacked Mantris with his hail again, and when it was ion the ground he then crushed it, returning it to ball form.

"That's how it's done." Tyler said as his partner returned to him.

"Hmm. I'll admit that was impressive. But don't expect it to repeat. Bakugan Brawl!" Klaus launched his Bakugan onto Tyler's free card. "Sirenoid Stand!" His majestic, yet deadly Bakugan rose up in the watery card.

**Sirenoid 370 Gs**

"I think it's time were _really_ bring the heat, eh Drago?" Alex held his partner in his hand.

"Absolutely!" Drago said as he balled up.

Alex smiled and put Drago in the launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan on Griffin's card. Drago roared as he erupted from a ball of swirling flames.

**Drago 380 Gs**

"Wow, you weren't kidding about Drago powering. He's close to your sister's Hydranoid." Tyler said.

"Yeah, he's gaining power." Alex said, then pulled out an Ability Card.

"Gate Card Open!" Klaus said, and the field turned to water and his Griffin powered up.

**Griffin + 120 = 450 Gs **

"Not powerful enough." Alex smiled. "Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!" Drago's body glowed with power as he roared at the charging Griffin.

**Drago + 100 = 480 Gs**

Drago opened his and blasted a stream of fire at Griffin that evaporated the water and defeated it.

"Alright." Alex said. "_That's_ how it's done." He said, facing his friend. "All that's left is Sirenoid."

"Yeah, and that won't be easy." Tyler cinched his partner in his hand. "Bakugan Brawl!" He launched his Bakugan onto the same card as Sirenoid, his aquatic body quickly adjusted to the effects of Sirenoid's watery card effect.

**Leviathan 360 Gs**

Your Bakugan may be strong, but mine is stronger!" Klaus said, then pulled out a card. "Ability Activate! Forcing Waves!" His Sirenoid chuckled and she played a few notes on her harp, then blasted a wave of water in Leviathan's direction.

**Sirenoid + 100 = 470 Gs**

Tyler smiled. "Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Before the blast hit Leviathan a wall formed in front of him, shielding him from the blast. "I knew when I beat your Mantris you would throw out your Sirenoid onto that card. While I could beat bead on my own," He turned to Alex. "there's safety in numbers."

Alright." Alex smiled. "Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" His friend rose up on the card, glowing from the Boosted Dragon Ability.

**Drago 480, combined with Leviathan: 840 Gs**

Klaus laughed. "That was very well thought out, you two are just full of surprises." He then started twiddling something between his fingers. "Kind like when Komba and Billy battled your friends." He then put his hand up to his face and held what was looked like a pyramid between his fingers.

"Wait… that can't be…" Tyler said.

"Aside from my precious Sirenoid, this one of my most prized and rare Bakugan." Klaus smiled. "I call Trap Bakugan Tripod Epsilon!" He tossed his Trap high in the air as it spun, then it popped open and formed into an anthromorphic light blue frog with white underbelly and brown markings, with a beed necklace that had 3 triangle plates with frog face carvings with 3 different colors, and oddly had a large leaf with a tiny, well tiny for Bakugan size, snail on the leaf. It then flopped down on the field.

**Tripod Epsilon 350, combined with Sirenoid: 820 Gs**

"He has a Trap?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Honestly, I am not too surprised. He has one of the most extensive Bakugan collections in the world." Tyler said. "But that won't help him now!" He looked up at Leviathan, who looked back at him with a low trill sound.

"Attribute Change!" Leviathan then turned into his Darkus color again. "Darkus!"

"Ability Card Activate! Diagonal Relation Between Pyrus and Darkus!" Tyler's card opened, revealing said Attributes glowing and a line forming between them.

**Both Drago and Leviathan + 100, combined: 1040 Gs**

"Hmm, the Correlations are indeed powerful, but so is this Subterra Ability." Klaus pulled out a red card, one with the Subterra symbol on it. "Ability Activate! Canon Snail!" His frog croaked happily and his necklace turned and the front plate was the brown one, and his snail glowed a brown aura that caused large rock pillars to burst out of the ground and encased Drago and Leviathan.

**Both Drago and Leviathan – 200 each, combined: 640 Gs**

"Oh crap!" Alex said. "We're behind by almost 200 Gs."

"No to worry, I still have a few tricks up my scales." Leviathan said as his gem glowed once more, now with a red color and his body turned in a Pyrus color scheme.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"A second Attribute Change? Impossible!" Sironoid said from her nonexistent mouth.

Leviathan laughed. "My species is ancient, has existed since before the Great Divide. While there have been some descendants, our original species still exists." He explained. "Most Attribute changers are decendants of my species actually. Tyler." He turned to his friend.

"Oh right! Ability Activate!" Tyler pulled out a Pyrus Red Ability. "Depth Fires!"

Leviathan opened his maw and blasted blue fire at Epsilon, so was sent back with a large burn.

**Epsilon – 100, combined with Sirenoid: 720 Gs **

"Nice burn, but it's not enough." Alex said, then pulled out a card. "But this Fusion Card should do it." Alex then looked up and saw Drago growling and glowing, his aura turning darker, the same shade as when he battled Fourtress. "Again?" Alex said, then there was a glow in his jacket, it was an Ability Card. "Wha… 'Ultimate Boost'?" Alex then gasped. "This is the same Ability he forced himself to use when we first battled Havoc!"

"Wait, the same Ability that cause the field to destabilize?!" Tyler exclaimed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But that was different. Drago's stronger now." Alex looked at his Bakupod and saw that their combined power was 660 Gs, that would have meant Drago powered up again. "Ability Activate! Ultimate Boost!" Drago roared as he broke free from his rock prison and flew high into the air, his aura intensifying, and looked directly at Sirenoid.

**Sirenoid – 100, combined with Epsilon: 620 Gs**

**Drago + 200, combined with Leviathan: 860 Gs**

Drago opened his mouth and a massive fire ball formed in his mouth, and when he launched it only got bigger until it hit Sirenoid, and also it Epsilon, consuming the field with fire as it exploded. The field then vanished and two smoking Bakugan returned to Klaus's feet, and Drago and Leviathan were returning to their partners' hands.

"That was awesome Alex." Tyler said. "I can see why it broke the field before."

Klaus chuckled. "Things didn't go as I thought they would…" He picked up his Bakugan. "I was supposed to break you and bring you back." That caught Alex and Tyler's attention. "But looks like its plan B." He pulled out a Tazer and jabbed both boys, each shouting in pain and they were knocked unconscious.

Maria was running to the doors to see them closed, and when she peaked through them she saw Klaus standing over an unconscious Alex and Tyler. She was then filled with ass kicking rage and wanted to unleash it onto that guy. She then saw some kind of hole form behind him. "**JODEN**!" She cursed in Spain Spanish.

She then took out a 5-pound weight from her purse and jammed it into the key pad, unlocking the door. "And they said it wouldn't come in handy." She then ran towards her friends, Alex was over the shoulder of Klaus, who smirked at her. "Put him down you son of a bitch she yelled, then the portal began to close and she jumped, barely fitting through as it closed behind her, not knowing, or caring, where it would lead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well this chapter was intense, and not just battle wise either! Drago's gaining in power, and we didn't lose a major character, AND we have a new Trap! Yes, those are gonna be a regular thing in this story. The Traps were from Vestroia, so some crossed over. I mean, if ANYONE else were to have one, of course it would be Klaus given his extensive collection. Next chapter will have more than a few surprises. **


End file.
